Nếu như em ở lại
by Banmaixanh
Summary: Mọi chuyện sẽ thế nào nếu như Maeve không biến mất trong cơn bão đêm hôm đó?
1. Vật tế thần

Tác giả: Banmaixanh

Disclaimer: Sinbad và những nhân vật trong phim không thuộc về tôi.

A/N: Cái này mình tự nhận mình là tác giả thì cũng không đúng lắm vì mình chỉ viết thêm dựa trên những cái có sẵn thôi. Mình viết fic này dựa trên những gì đã xảy ra ở tập "Vật tế thần" với giả thiết là Maeve không biến mất. Mình chỉ thêm vào những cảnh có Maeve và chỉnh lại một chút xíu cốt truyện còn lại mọi thứ vẫn giữ nguyên như trong phim nên trong fic nhịp truyện sẽ được đẩy rất nhanh và kết cấu khá đơn giản. Mục đích của mình không phải là viết một series fic mới mà là viết một phần 2 có Maeve và quá trình phát triển tình cảm của Maeve và Sinbad qua các tập của phần 2 dựa trên cốt truyện của phần 2 và tập cuối của phần 1, điều mình mong muốn được nhìn thấy nhưng đã không xảy ra.

* * *

Đó là khi cơn bão đó ập tới và anh đã nói cô cố gắng giữ lấy sợi dây thừng bị bung ra. Cô đã nghe lời anh, và rồi anh nhìn thấy biển cướp cô đi ngay trước mắt anh. Không! Anh không thể mất cô được. Anh nghe thấy tiếng Doubar gọi phía sau lưng anh, nhưng anh không quan tâm. Anh không có thời gian, không có tâm trí để quan tâm. Lúc này anh chỉ quan tâm tới cô thôi. Anh nhảy xuống màn nước đục ngàu lạnh giá, cố gắng tìm kiếm cô trong trong tiếng thét dữ dội của biển nhưng vô vọng. Anh đuối sức dần rồi từ từ anh bắt đầu cảm thấy mình được vây quanh bởi nước. Anh không còn nhìn thấy gì nữa, chỉ có nước và nước xung quanh anh. Anh không còn cảm thấy gì nữa. Anh nghĩ rằng có lẽ đã đến lúc anh cùng cô rời khỏi thế giới này.

Nhưng rồi, ai đó vẫn chưa muốn anh chết. Anh tỉnh dậy trên một hòn đảo lạ – hoàn toàn xa lạ. Nhưng nó có ý nghĩa gì không? Không. Lạ hay quen thì với một kẻ đã quen chân đi lang thang như anh nó cũng như nhau thôi. Anh nghe thấy tiếng người gọi anh. Giọng một người con gái, ngọt ngào và quen thuộc. Anh ngẩng đầu lên tìm kiếm cô.

- Maeve?

Anh gọi tên cô, như một thói quen và chờ đợi cô trả lời. Nhưng người trả lời anh không phải cô.

- Không. Tên tôi là Bryn.

Anh nghe thấy lời giới thiệu đó nhưng anh không hiểu. Chuyện gì? Maeve của anh đâu? Cô gái nào đây? Nhưng anh không có nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ. Câu nói tiếp theo của cô gái xa lạ ấy và tiếng gầm của một sinh vật kì lạ ở phía xa khiến anh vội vàng đứng dậy. Như một phản xạ của kẻ dạn dày chinh chiến anh cùng cô gái chạy khỏi sự bám đuổi của con quái vật rồi anh tham gia vào cuộc chiến với những cư dân trên đảo để bảo vệ cô gái khỏi sự truy lùng của họ mà không hề thắc mắc tại sao anh làm thế. Thói quen của một người hùng chăng?

* * *

Cô tỉnh dậy trên một hòn đảo lạ, nơi có những kẻ ăn mặc kỳ lạ đang tìm cách bắt cô? Cô đoán vậy. Cô cũng không biết họ muốn gì ở cô. Chỉ biết rằng họ bất thình lình tìm cách tấn công cô khi cô yêu cầu họ giúp đỡ. Không giúp thì thôi, tại sao phải tấn công cô cơ chứ. Cô tạo một quả cầu lửa ném về phía họ. Họ sợ, chạy tỏa sang hai bên để né quả cầu lửa của cô. Cô mỉm cười:

- Cám ơn sự nhiệt tình của các anh, nhưng tôi có việc phải làm.

Nói rồi, cô vội vã quay lưng bỏ chạy. Nhưng nhanh chóng cô dừng lại khi nhận thấy mình bị bao vây ở tất cả các hướng. Không có một lối thoát nào ở đây cho cô cả. Cô bắt đầu cảm thấy tức giận.

- Tránh đường cho tôi đi.

Một mũi giáo ném sượt qua người cô khiến cô vội vã nhảy sang một bên. Có vẻ như những người này không có ý muốn giết cô mà hù cho cô sợ thì đúng hơn. Nhưng chỉ có thế mà hù được cô sao? Coi thường cô quá. Cô cúi xuống nhặt cây giáo lên rồi quật ngã một gã đang cầm gươm lao về phía cô. Ném cây giáo sang một bên, cô lao tới bẻ cổ tay của kẻ vừa bị cô quật ngã cướp lấy gươm của hắn. Đồng bọn của hắn từ khắp mọi phía lao lên, tấn công cô. Cô chống lại họ nhưng bọn họ quá đông. Vài quả cầu lửa cô ném ra cũng không làm họ nhụt chí. Cô có cảm giác như họ quyết tâm bắt sống cô bằng được. *phập* Cô cảm thấy cánh tay mình nhói đau. Cô buông rơi thanh gươm trên tay khi cánh tay bị trúng tên. Một gã khác lao tới cô, cô cúi người xuống xoay sang một bên né hắn đồng thời nhanh chóng nhặt thanh gươm dưới nền đất lên. Nhưng rồi cô không làm chủ tình hình được lâu. Cô cảm thấy bị choáng, cô đánh rơi thanh gươm lần nữa. Cô thấy những kẻ lạ mặt lao về phía cô nhưng cô không có khả năng chống lại chúng. Có lẽ trong mũi tên có cái gì đó đã làm ảnh hưởng tới cô. Cô thấy những gã đó bẻ quặp tay cô ra phía sau và trói cô lại rồi sau đó cô chỉ thấy một màu đen bao trùm. Cô không biết gì nữa.

oOo

Anh cùng cô gái xa lạ bơi lên bờ sau khi trốn khỏi sự rượt đuổi của tên quái vật khổng lồ. Anh bị bão cuốn rồi trôi dạt tới đây hả?

Anh nghe cô ấy hỏi anh như thế.

- Phải. Và một người bạn tốt nữa. Tôi phải đi tìm cô ấy.

Anh trả lời. Ngồi bên bờ sông, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh hòn đảo – lần đầu tiên kể từ khi anh tỉnh dậy. Anh phải đi tìm cô. Người bạn tốt của anh. Người … có lẽ hơn mức bạn tốt một chút. Anh thầm nghĩ. Trước khi quay lại nhìn cô gái bên cạnh mình. Giá mà, mặc dù biết là không nên, anh vẫn thầm ước giá mà người anh nhìn thấy đầu tiên khi tỉnh lại là cô ấy chứ không phải là cô gái đang ngồi bên cạnh anh lúc này.

* * *

Bọn họ quay về làng, mang theo cô gái họ vừa bắt được. Nhưng thủ lĩnh của họ không hài lòng. Đó không phải là cô gái mà người bảo hộ của họ đã chọn và hơn hết cô gái ấy đã bị thương.

- Ta đã nói với ngươi bao nhiêu lần rồi? Rằng cô gái của Cayman không được bị thương và không được chảy máu?

- Tôi xin lỗi, cô ta quá mạnh, cô ta biết phép thuật. Chúng tôi không thể bắt được cô ta nếu không khiến cô ta bị thương.

- Đồ ngu.

Tên thủ lĩnh hét lên với tay sai của hắn. Hắn bước về phía Maeve, vẫn đang bất tỉnh.

- Cô ta rất xinh đẹp nhưng rất tiếc đã bị thương, không thể sử dụng cô ta được. Hãy đi tìm cô gái mà ngài Cayman đã chọn.

- Thế còn cô ta?

Tên thủ lĩnh đăm chiêu suy nghĩ một lát rồi ra lệnh:

- Hãy đưa cô ta cho Cayman trước như sự đền bù cho sự chậm trễ của các người. Hy vọng ngài sẽ vui với món quà này trước khi chúng ta bắt được cô gái áo vàng kia.

- Vâng thưa ngài.

* * *

Anh đi cùng Bryn vào trong rừng. Họ đang tìm đường để quay lại bờ biển và cũng tìm kiếm Maeve. Anh không chắc liệu có một phép màu nào đó hay không anh có thể tìm thấy Maeve sâu trong rừng thế này. Nhưng anh vẫn hy vọng. Biết đâu được cô cũng bị dạt lên đâu đó trên hòn đảo này và biết đâu được cô đã tỉnh lại và đi vào rừng ….tìm anh? Biết đâu được. Anh còn sống thì phải còn sống chứ. Đúng không? Anh đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh nơi anh đang đứng, cố gắng tìm kiếm một dấu hiệu gì đó của Maeve như một trái cầu lửa chẳng hạn, cố gắng tìm xác định một phương hướng để tìm kiếm. Anh phải kiếm được cô. Bằng mọi giá.

- Sinbad, có cái gì đó ở đằng kia.

Bryn chỉ có anh cái gì đó đang di chuyển trong rừng khiến bầy chim rừng hoảng loạn bay đi. Trái tim anh bất chợt đập mạnh. Đó có thể…. Phải đó có thể không phải là cô, đó có thể là những kẻ ăn mặc dị hợm kia đang lùng sục trong rừng tìm kiếm Bryn nhưng biết đâu được. Anh vẫn có quyền hy vọng mà. Anh vội vàng yêu cầu Bryn ở lại phía sau canh chừng rồi chạy vội về phía vật đang chuyển động. Từng nhịp chạy của anh, anh cảm thấy hy vọng cũng cảm thấy sợ hãi. Anh hy vọng đó chính là cô nhưng cũng sợ hãi nếu đó không phải. Anh chưa bao giờ hy vọng vào điều gì nhiều thế, anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mình mong chờ một điều kỳ diệu lớn đến thế nên anh sợ cảm giác thất vọng. Anh chạy chậm lại rồi hồi hộp, anh lao ra chụp lấy kẻ đang đứng phía sau lùm cây. Đó không phải là Maeve. Anh cảm thấy thế. Anh vội vã đứng lên quay lại nhìn xem cái gã anh vừa xô ngã là ai. Đó là anh trai anh. Anh ôm chầm lấy Doubar hạnh phúc. Thật không ngờ sau cái đêm tưởng chừng như đã rất gần với thần chết đó, anh vẫn còn có thể ở đây ôm lấy anh trai mình. Thủy thủ đoàn của anh vui mừng chào đón anh từ cõi chết quay về. Nhưng trong số họ….không có cô. Không có cô ấy. Anh cảm thấy thất vọng. Một cái gì đó tựa hồ đau đớn len vào trái tim anh.

- Có dấu vết gì của Maeve không?

Anh lên tiếng hỏi mà lo sợ câu trả lời. Rồi anh cảm thấy lùng bùng lỗ tai. Câu trả lời của Doubar, âm lượng không quá lớn mà anh nghe như sét đánh bên tai mình. Không thể được. Cô ấy còn sống, chắc chắn phải còn sống.

- Vậy thì chỉ biết tìm kiếm thêm thôi. Cô ấy không thể nào biến mất được. Không thể được.

Phải, không thể được. Anh nghe cái từ đó lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu mình. Cô ấy không thể biến mất được. Không thể. Anh không thể ….. không thể sống mà không có cô được.

oOo

Cô mơ màng tỉnh giấc, cảm thấy bản thân mình như đang bị nhấc bổng lên bởi ai đó vậy. Vết thương ở tay cô vẫn còn đau nhưng có vẻ như ai đó tốt bụng đã giúp cô băng nó lại khiến nó ngừng chảy máu. Cô nhìn xung quanh rồi cảm thấy chóng mặt. Cô thấy mọi thứ xung quanh cô di chuyển rất nhanh, cô thấy bản thân cô đang bị đong đưa như thể cô ngồi trên võng vậy. Cô đưa mắt nhìn lên, có cái gì đó che mất mặt trời của cô. Một cái gì đó rất to lớn, rất gớm ghiếc và hơn hết là hình như nó đang di chuyển. Cô hoảng hồn khi nhận ra đó là cái gì. Quái vật. Cô đang bị một con quái vật đưa đi. Cô cố gắng dãy dụa trong bàn tay của con quái vật nhưng không có tác dụng. Nó không nắm tay quá chặt tới mức khiến cô nghẹt thở. Nếu nó làm thế thì chắc cô không chỉ nghẹt thở mà là nát bấy như tương. Nhưng nó cũng chỉ chừa lại đủ không gian để không làm cô đau. Cô không vùng vẫy ra khỏi bàn tay nó được.

- ĐỒ QUÁI THAI. THẢ TA RA. THẢ TA RA.

Cô hét lên. Dãy dụa. Rồi cô nhìn thấy nó đang leo lên một đỉnh núi. Lần này thì cô không dám dãy dụa nữa. Lỡ như cô mà rơi khỏi tay nó, rớt xuống cái vực thăm thẳm kia thì chắc cô cũng chết vì gãy xương.

Maeve thấy hắn bỏ cô xuống bên trong một hang động. Cô ngồi dậy, quan sát xung quanh hang động. Một vài bộ xương khô nằm trong hang khiến cô rợn tóc gáy mường tượng cái tương lai của mình. Nếu cô chết thì mất bao lâu để chỉ còn bộ xương như thế thôi nhỉ? Nghĩ rồi cô lắc đầu xua tan cái suy nghĩ ghê tởm đó ra khỏi đầu. Cô đưa tay chào tạm biệt người bạn mới của mình.

- Ờ. Ta không định để lại bộ xương của mình ở đây. Thôi ta đi đây.

Cô đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh hang động, cố gắng tìm một đường thoát để trốn khỏi cái con quái vật này nhưng có vẻ như lỗi thoát duy nhất ra khỏi cái hang động này là cái chỗ mà cái thứ quái thai đó đang đứng. Buông một tiếng thờ dài, cô bắt đầu đàm phán với anh bạn khổng lồ của mình.

- Bây giờ, ngươi có thể đứng sang một bên để ta đi ra khỏi đây không?

Những tiếng gầm gừ vô nghĩa phát ra từ miệng con quái vật. Cô gật đầu.

- Vậy là ngươi không né sang một bên phải không? Ta đã nói tử tế rồi nhá?

Tạo một quả cầu lửa, cô ném về phía con quái vật. *Bùm* Quả cầu phát nổ, con quái vật lùi sang một bên nhưng không đủ xa để cô có thể lại gần cửa hang. *Cách này không hiệu quả* Cô thầm nghĩ. Đổi cách khác, cô phòng một tia phép về phía con quái vật, đồng thời di chuyển dần về phía hang động. Phép thuật của cô không đủ sức để giết chết nó, nhưng ít nhất cũng hù được cho nó sợ mà lùi ra khỏi cửa hang khi cô bước tới gần. *Tốt hơn rồi*. Maeve bước ra ngoài cửa hang, cô nhìn xuống cái vực sâu bên dưới. Cách duy nhất cô có thể làm lúc này là nhảy xuống đó. Cô nhìn con quái vật đang gầm gừ trong hang động rồi lại quay lại nhìn cái vực. Ừ thì ít nhất là cô có một cơ hội để thoát khỏi nó mà còn sống sót. Còn hơn là ở đây rồi đến khi cô kiệt sức vì dùng phép thuật quá nhiều cô cũng sẽ bị nó giết. Tạo một quả cầu lửa bằng tất cả năng lượng mà cô có, cô ném nó lên trên đỉnh hang động khiến cái hang rung lắc dữ dội. Những tảng đá bị quả cầu lửa của cô đánh trúng rơi khỏi vị trí vốn có của nó rớt xuống cửa hang, tạo ra một tấm chắn tạm thời giữa cô và con quái vật. Rồi cô quay lưng chạy ra khỏi cửa hang tìm đường đi xuống dưới chân núi. Không có đường nào cả, và cô biết cái đống đá cô vừa mới tạo ra không đủ khả năng cầm chân con quái vật được lâu. Cô quyết định nhảy xuống.

* * *

Anh quay lại tìm kiếm người bạn mới quen của anh nhưng không thấy cô ở đó nữa. Anh nổi giận. Sự mất mát anh cảm thấy trong trái tim mình khi không thể cứu được Maeve đêm qua vẫn đang còn gặm nhấm anh. Bây giờ anh lại bất lực trong việc bảo vệ một cô gái khác. Anh cảm thấy mình vô dụng. Anh không cho phép bản thân mình vô dụng như vậy. Anh chạy đi tìm cô. Anh sẽ giải thoát cho cô và sẽ tìm thấy Maeve của anh. Anh không bao giờ thất bại. Thuyền trưởng Sinbad không bao giờ thất bại. Anh nghe thấy tiếng hú của một lọai kèn nào đó và rồi không lâu sau anh nhìn thấy con quái vật xuất hiện. Một kế hoạch giải phóng người đẹp xuất hiện trong đầu anh. Một kế hoạch khá hoàn hảo nhưng …. Nhưng không đủ để chặn cái thứ quái thai đó mang Bryn đi. Anh nổi giận lần nữa, với gã thủ lĩnh và với chính mình. Anh lao tới gã thủ lĩnh, kề gươm vào cổ hắn.

- Tên quái vật đó mang cô gái đi đâu?

Hắn chần chừ không trả lời. Phí thời gian của anh. Anh đưa gươm chém vào tay hắn. Không đủ mạnh để cắt lìa cánh tay hắn nhưng đủ để làm hắn chảy máu và đủ để là một lời đe dọa cho kẻ nghĩ rằng có thể đùa với anh.

oOo

Anh sẽ đi tìm Bryn và giải thoát cô ấy. Còn Doubar và những người khác, họ sẽ đi tìm Maeve. Họ cần phải tìm Maeve và rời khỏi hòn đảo kì lạ này, càng sớm càng tốt. Anh quay lại nhìn Doubar và Rongar khi anh cảm nhận được sự im lặng của họ. Anh cảm thấy điều gì đó từ sự im lặng đó. Một cái gì đó như xót xa cho cái niềm hy vọng của anh. Không phải. Cô ấy vẫn còn sống. Anh biết điều đó.

- Maeve vẫn còn sống, em biết mà.

Anh lên tiếng khẳng đinh. Anh lên tiếng bảo vệ hy vọng của anh cũng là lên tiếng cầu xin Doubar hãy tiếp tục tìm kiếm. Cô ấy vẫn còn sống. Ít nhất là anh tin như thế. Ít nhất là anh không thể ngừng hy vọng vào lúc này. Anh chỉ đơn giản là không thể.

* * *

Cô ngồi dậy sau khi lăn vài vòng dưới nền đất. Đầu cô, tay cô, chân cô, và cả vài cái xương ở một số chỗ khác nữa. Tất cả chúng đều bị đập vào một vài thứ khi cô lăn xuống đây. Đau. Cô cảm thấy thế, chắc là có cái gì đó trong người cô bị gãy rồi. Cô nghĩ thế. Cô quay lưng nhìn lại về phía trên đỉnh núi, cô nhìn thấy con quái vật đã thoát khỏi đống đá cô tạo ra để rời khỏi hang động bắt đầu đuổi theo cô. Cô sợ hãi, cô gắng đứng dậy nhưng rồi nhanh chóng khuỵ xuống. Chân cô đau, cô không thể đứng thẳng bằng chân mình nữa, cô ngồi xuống, bắt đầu lết từng quảng ngẳn bẳng tay và chân còn lại. Cô cố gắng di chuyển nhanh nhất có thể khi nhìn thấy con quái vật bắt đầu tiến về phía mình. Nhưng rồi một âm thanh chói tai vang lên khiến nó quay đi. Cô đưa mắt nhìn theo nó, có lẽ có chuyện gì đó khiến nó chú ý hơn cô. Cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Rồi tiếp tục lết từng quãng ngắn xuống chân núi. Cô phải tìm đường quay trở lại bờ biển vì biết đâu được anh đang tìm kiếm cô ở đó.

- Sinbad. Anh ở đâu?

Cô gọi tên anh, cô không biết liệu cô có thể hy vọng vào một điều kỳ diệu nào đó không nhưng cô biết rằng lúc này cô cần anh.

- Tới cứu em Sinbad. Em đi không được. Em đi không được.

Cô thì thầm gọi tên anh rồi gục xuống trên tay mình. Đau, đói và mệt, cô không thể cố được nữa. Cô gục xuống đó bên dưới chân núi, gần bờ sông.

* * *

Sau nhiều nổ lực cuối cùng anh cũng xoay sở tìm được cách đưa Bryn thoát khỏi hang động của con quái vật và tìm cách kìm chân nó lại trên đỉnh núi. Một kế hoạch hoàn hảo, anh mỉm cười, tự cảm thấy tự hào về bản thân mình. Anh cùng Bryn ngồi lên một chiêc khiên trượt xuống chân núi. Thật may mắn cho anh anh tìm được tấm khiên này trên đường leo lên. Tiếng hét của anh và của Bryn vang vọng đỉnh núi đá, lọt vào tai một người đang ngủ.

Cô mở đôi mắt mệt mỏi của mình ra khi cô nghe thấy một tiếng hét quen thuộc. Anh làm cái gì mà hét ầm ĩ thế chứ. Cô thầm nghĩ. Cô ngồi dậy tìm kiếm anh. Rồi cô nhìn thấy có cái đang trượt rất nhanh từ trên cao xuống. Cô đưa mắt nhìn theo cho đến khi nó dừng lại hất văng hai người đang ngồi trên đó xuống. *Sinbad* Cô tự cảm thấy nụ cười hạnh phúc đang nở trên môi mình khi cô nhìn thấy hình bóng quen thuộc của anh bên cạnh một cô gái. *Một cô gái?* Nụ cười trên môi cô phụt tắt. Một chút hờn ghen len lỏi vào tim cô. Trong lúc cô đang cận kề cái chết anh vẫn còn có thể vui vẻ chơi trò trượt núi đá với một cô gái khác như thế ư? Nhưng cô không nhiều thời gian để ghen hay giận. Tiếng gầm gừ đáng sợ vang lên ngay phía sau lưng cô khiến cô quay lại rồi giật mình đứng vội lên khi nhận ra con quái vật kia đang di chuyển rất nhanh từ trên đỉnh núi xuống. Quá hoảng sợ, cô hét lên:

- SINBAD!

oOo

Sinbad vội vàng giúp Bryn đứng dậy sau khi tấm khiên ngừng trượt và hất họ ngã xuống bên bờ sông. Anh quay lại quan sát tên quái vật đang đuổi theo bọn họ rồi hối thúc Bryn chạy khỏi sự bám đuổi của nó. Nhưng trước khi anh kịp bỏ chạy, tiếng kêu quen thuộc của một người phụ nữ vang lên bên tai anh khiến anh dừng lại.

- MAEVE!

Anh gọi tên cô trong vui mừng, hạnh phúc và cả lo lắng nữa. Vui mừng, hạnh phúc vì anh biết rằng cô vẫn còn sống nhưng lo lắng vì trong tiếng gọi thất thanh của cô, anh nghe thấy sự sợ hãi trong đó. Anh nhìn về phía anh nghe thấy tiếng gọi của cô. Đó chính là hướng con quái vật đang lao xuống. Anh đẩy Bryn chạy về phía thủy thủ đoàn đang đợi trong khi anh chạy ngược về phía anh nghe thấy tiếng Maeve.

- Mau chuẩn bị rời khỏi đây Doubar.

Anh nói với Doubar khi chạy đi tìm Maeve.

- Chú đi đâu Sinbad?

Doubar gọi theo đây lo lắng khi thấy cậu em trai của mình lao ngược về phía tên quái vật.

- Maeve, Doubar. Maeve.

Sinbad trả lời, câu trả lời rất đơn giản nhưng tất cả mọi người đều hiểu. Nếu đó là Maeve thì không ai có thể ngăn cản cậu em của anh được. Anh cùng với những người khác trong thủy thủ đoàn mau chóng chạy về phía những con thuyền, họ phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để rời khỏi đây khi Sinbad quay lại.

* * *

Sinbad chạy về phía anh nghe thấy tiếng Maeve gọi.

- Maeve, em ở đâu?

- Em ở đây, Sinbad. Em ở đây.

Anh nghe thấy tiếng cô trả lời. Phải, chính là cô. Không phải là anh đã đánh lừa bản thân mình. Anh nhìn về phía tiếng gọi, anh nhìn thấy cô đứng lên vẫy tay với anh rồi nhanh chóng ngã xuống. Có chuyện gì không hay xảy ra với cô. Anh cảm thấy điều đó. Nếu không, bình thường cô đã chạy về phía anh rồi. Anh chạy về phía cô và cảm thấy trái tim mình thắt lại khi nhìn thấy cô đang cố gắng lết đi từng đoạn một bằng tay. Anh vội vàng lao tới bên cô, anh đỡ cô đứng lên rồi cõng cô trên lưng mình. Bàn tay cô quàng quanh cổ anh và anh nghĩ rằng anh ngửi thấy mùi máu trên tay cô. Anh quay lại nhìn gương mặt cô đang dựa trên vai mình.

- Chúng ta không có thời gian Sinbad.

Cô lên tiếng nhắc anh.

- Một chút phép thuật được không?

Anh hỏi cô, mặc dù anh biết cô đang rất mệt nhưng đó là cách duy nhất để họ có thể thoát khỏi con quái vật đang tới gần. Dường như hiểu được sự lo lắng của anh, cô gật đầu dồn chút năng lượng cuối cùng niệm một câu thần chú. Một cơn lốc đá vây quanh con quái vật khi cô hoàn thành việc niệm phép. Ít nhất là từng đó có thể làm nó chậm lại. Anh mỉm cười:

- Giỏi lắm, Maeve.

Cô gật đầu với lời khen của anh rồi tựa đầu lên vai anh khi anh cõng cô chạy về phía thủy thủ đoàn. Cô không cần phải lo lắng nữa. Cô an toàn rồi.

* * *

Con quái vật đuổi theo sát đằng sau lưng họ. Thủy thủ đoàn vội vã đẩy thuyển ra biển. Firouz ném những quả bom thuốc ngủ của anh trên bãi biển với hy vọng nó có thể ngăn con quái vật. Sinbad chạy tới bên cạnh thủy thủ đoàn của anh. Doubar và Rongar giúp anh đỡ Maeve xuống và đưa cô lên thuyền mà không làm cô đau trước khi họ nhảy lên theo. Thủy thủ đoàn đưa những con thuyền ra biển, rời khỏi hòn đảo xa lạ với những phong tục đáng sợ. Con quái vật khổng lồ đuổi theo họ nhưng rồi bị đánh bại bởi những quả bom của Firouz. Tiếng la hét vui mừng của thủy thủ đoàn vang lên bên tai Sinbad. Anh quay lại nhìn nụ cười tươi rói trên môi Bryn, gật đầu với cô. Họ đã thắng. Rồi anh quay lại nhìn người phụ nữa đang ngồi bên cạnh anh. Một nụ cười nhẹ vương trên môi và trong đôi mắt cô. Họ đã an toàn. Một tay anh giữ mái chèo, một tay đưa lên vuốt những sợi tóc vương trên trán cô rồi mỉm cười. Quay lại nhìn lại hòn đảo xa lạ lần cuối trước khi họ thẳng tiến về phía Nomad đang neo ngoài khơi. Anh cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

oOo

- Chân em sao rồi?

Anh lên tiếng hỏi khi bước vào phòng cô.

- Bị gãy. Chắc phải hạn chế đi lại một thời gian, Firouz nói thế.

Maeve trả lời. Giọng nói cô không được vẻ gì vui vẻ gì cho lắm. Cũng phải thôi. Người như cô mà bảo cô ngồi một chỗ suốt cả tháng trời, sao mà cô chịu được.

- Cũng còn may là chỉ gãy chân thôi đấy.

Sinbad đặt tay lên vai cô an ủi. Maeve mỉm cười rồi như nhớ ra điều gì quan trọng cô lên tiếng hỏi.

- Anh đã nhảy xuống biển đêm qua?

Sinbad nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô, mỉm cười rồi gật đầu.

- Ừ. Doubar nói với em?

Cô lắc đầu

- Không, em nghe thấy tiếng anh gọi, em cảm thấy anh tìm kiếm em nhưng mà….em không thể trả lời.

Maeve hồi tưởng lại ký ức kinh hoàng đêm qua, giây phút cô bị sóng biển nhấn chìm, giây phút nghe thấy tiếng anh gọi tên mình mà không thể trả lời. Cô chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bản thân mình sợ hãi tới thế. Sợ hãi không phải cho bản thân mình mà là cho anh. Cô đã cố gắng trả lời tiếng gọi của anh, cô đã cố gắng chống lại thần chết nhưng không phải vì mình mà là vì anh. Cô đã sợ, rất sợ. Cô đã sợ rằng điều tồi tệ sẽ xảy ra với anh. Cô đã sợ rằng anh sẽ không dừng lại nếu anh không tìm thấy cô và rồi anh sẽ tự đưa mình vào nguy hiểm. Nhưng cô đã không đủ mạnh để chống lại lớp lớp những sóng nước phủ lên người cô. Cô không thể chống lại sức mạnh của biển và chỉ một tý nữa thôi nếu không phải phép màu xuất hiện có lẽ cô và anh sẽ không còn có cơ hội được gặp nhau nữa.

Nhìn sâu vào mắt cô, tự nhiên cô trở nên trầm hẳn khiến anh lo lắng, nhưng có lẽ anh đoán được chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong đầu cô. Anh ngồi xuống giường, bên cạnh cô.

- Anh đã rất lo cho em.

Maeve mỉm cười nhìn vào đôi mắt màu biển của anh.

- Thật đấy.

Cô nghe anh khẳng định một lần nữa lời nói của mình. Cô đâu có ý nghi ngờ anh đâu mà. Cô gật đầu trước lời khẳng đinh của anh.

- Em biết mà.

Nói rồi cô đưa tay ôm lấy anh và nhắm mắt lại cảm nhận vòng tay anh siết quanh người mình. Trong vòng tay anh, cô cảm thấy an toàn….

~~~~~~~~Hết~~~~~~~~


	2. Hành trình xuống địa ngục

Tác giả: Banmaixanh

Disclamer: Sinbad và những nhân vật trong phim không thuộc về tôi

* * *

Cô ngồi trong cabin quan sát anh và những người bạn qua màn nước và qua những gì Dermott thông báo cho cô. Anh nói họ phải vào thành phố để tìm kiếm một người bạn và sau đó là kiếm nước ngọt và đồ ăn. Họ đã ở trên biển quá lâu do Doubar đã điều khiển con tàu đi lạc đường. Cô không thích cái thành phố này, có cái gì đó nói cho cô biết rằng nó không hề thanh bình như cái vẻ bên ngoài của nó nhưng anh không có vẻ bận tâm lắm tới lời khuyên can của cô mà thực ra nếu anh có bận tâm họ cũng bắt buộc phải vào thành phố vì họ đã hết nhẵn nước ngọt và đồ ăn đồng thời anh cũng không thể bỏ qua tin nhắn của người bạn lâu năm đó. Qua khay nước để trên bàn cô có thể nhìn thấy anh và mọi người đang mua sắm trong thành phố. Mọi việc có vẻ rất bình thường cho tới khi cô thấy Dermott bất ngờ bay vọt lên cao. *Có chuyện rồi* Cô dõi mắt quan sát Sinbad và Dermott qua khay nước phép. Những gã áo đen đang tấn công những người buôn bán trong chợ. Mọi người bỏ chạy trong hỗn loạn và tất nhiên Sinbad lại bắt đầu nổi máu anh hùng. Đưa mắt quan sát những kẻ tấn công trong khu chợ, đôi mắt cô chợt tối lại khi cô nhìn thấy chàng trai trẻ ngồi trên lưng ngựa. Ở chàng trai đó toát ra một sự u ám nào đó khiến tim cô bất chợt thắt lại khi thấy hắn tấn công Sinbad. Vô thức cô cảm thấy sợ và lo lắng cho anh nhưng không phải sợ rằng anh sẽ thất bại trước chàng trai đó mà là sợ anh đang lao đầu vào mối nguy hiểm nào đó mà anh không thể đoán trước.

- Ôi không, Sinbad.

Maeve kêu lên một tiếng thảng thốt khi khay nước phép của cô tự nhiên đổi màu đục ngàu. Cô không nhìn thấy tác nhân đã gây ra sự đổi màu của khay nước nhưng cô cũng không cần phải nhìn thấy để biết. Có một thế lực nào đó đã che mắt cô, một thế lực nào đó rất mạnh đã vô hiệu hóa khay nước phép của cô và chuyển nó sang màu tối và thế lực đó đứng đằng sau chàng trai trẻ kia. Không được. Cô phải vào thành phố tìm anh.

- Amir

Maeve lên tiếng gọi một trong số thủy thủ đang ở lại trên tàu. Sau một vài tiếng gọi của cô cuối cùng anh chàng cũng chạy tới.

- Maeve, có chuyện gì vậy?

- Mau giúp tôi vào thành phố, Amir. Sinbad đang gặp nguy hiểm.

- Nhưng mà?

Chàng trai trẻ nhìn Maeve có vẻ lo lắng. Chân cô vẫn chưa thể đi lại được. Thuyền trưởng có thể sẽ nổi giận nếu như anh đồng ý để cô rời khỏi tàu. Nhưng Maeve không quan tâm tới sự khó xử trong mắt chàng trai trẻ. Cô nhảy xuống khỏi giường với lấy cái nạng để bên cạnh chống nạng đi ra khỏi phòng.

- Nhanh lên Amir.

Chàng trai nhìn theo Maeve bối rối nhưng rồi đành phải chiều cô phù thủy của chàng thuyền trưởng vì nếu cô ấy mà nổi giận đòi đi một mình thì tính mạng anh sẽ gặp nguy hiểm chứ không chỉ đơn giản là việc đối mặt với cơn giận của thuyền trưởng thế nào.

oOo

Maeve và Amir vào tới bờ biển đúng lúc anh đang thương thuyết với chàng trai trẻ tuổi mà cô nhìn thấy trong khay nước. Chàng trai đó không có vẻ gì là nguy hiểm với Sinbad nhưng mỗi lần anh đánh nhau với anh ta cô luôn có một cảm giác rất đáng sợ. Rồi cô thấy cảm thấy tiếng gì đó văng vẳng bên tai cô, cô không nghe thấy đó là tiếng gì nhưng cô cảm thấy. Bằng cách nào đó, cô cảm thấy như có tiếng người nói xen vào giữa cuộc nói chuyện giữa Sinbad và chàng trai kia. Và cứ mỗi lần cô cảm thấy âm thanh đó cô lại thấy chàng trai trở nên hung bạo hơn. Cái điều cô đang chứng kiến càng khiến cô khẳng định thêm cái suy đoán ban nãy của cô. Có một thế lực nào đó đứng sau lưng chàng trai kia và đó mới là mối đe dọa thực sự với Sinbad. Cô đưa mắt nhìn về phía cô cảm thấy tiếng nói và bất chợt cảm thấy ngộp thở. Cô không nhìn thấy gì ở phía mỏm đá đó những bằng phép thuật cô vẫn cảm thấy được không khí ở đó bị chặn lại và cô cảm thấy có ai đó đang nhìn cô với ánh mắt vô cùng đen tối. Cô quay về phía Sinbad, quan sát anh đối phó với chàng trai trẻ. Chàng trai đó rõ ràng không phải là đối thủ của Sinbad. Chỉ một cái phủi tay của anh chàng trai đó đã bị đánh hạ. Chứng kiến những gì xảy ra trước mặt khiến cô bất giác mỉm cười trước khi gọi lên anh.

- Sinbad.

Sinbad và thủy thủ đoàn quay lại khi nghe thấy tiếng cô. Anh đã nói cô ở lại trên tàu nên tất nhiên anh không mong đợi cô sẽ có mặt ở đây nhất là khi nơi này không có vẻ gì là sẽ an toàn cho một cô gái tạm thời mất khả năng chiến đấu như cô. Anh bước về phía cô

- Maeve, em làm gì ở đây.

Maeve nhìn anh định trả lời nhưng rồi cô quay mặt đi nhìn về phía mỏm đá ở phía xa, gương mặt cô bất chợt tái nhợt khiến anh lo lắng.

- Maeve, chuyện gì vậy?

Maeve quay lại nhìn anh, trong mắt cô vẫn còn nguyên sự lo lắng và sợ hãi. Đặt tay lên cánh tay anh, cô nói khẩn khoản

- Chúng ta rời khỏi đây đi Sinbad. Nơi này không an toàn.

Sinbad nhìn Maeve, anh hiểu cô đã cảm nhận được điều gì đó và anh tin cô chưa bao giờ sai trong những cảm giác như vậy. Nhưng một lần nữa, anh không thể nghe lời cô. Anh không thể để người dân ở đây sống trong nỗi sợ hãi, cũng không thể để chàng trai kia sa lầy vào bóng tối. Maeve nhìn ánh mắt anh nhìn cô rồi thở dài, cô đã biết câu trả lời.

- Em quay về tàu đi. Anh không sao đâu.

Maeve lắc đầu bướng bỉnh.

- Không. Nếu anh ở lại thì em cũng ở. Em có thể bị gãy chân nhưng em vẫn có thể dùng phép thuật.

Sinbad gật đầu, cô nói có lý. Chẳng phải mẹ của chàng trai kia là một phù thủy sao. Nếu họ cần một cuộc chiến bằng phép thuật thì họ cần phải có Maeve bên cạnh. Nghĩ rồi anh đỡ cô đi về phía thủy thủ đoàn đang đứng đợi họ bên bờ biển.

* * *

Họ đang ngồi quây quần bên cạnh ngọn lửa ấm ấp khi Timor tỉnh dậy. Chàng trai có vẻ kích động khi nhìn thấy họ nhưng rồi chỉ một vài câu nói của Bryn cậu ta nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại. Một chàng trai trẻ cô đơn. Maeve mỉm cười khi cậu ta quay lại ngổi xuống bên cạnh họ và nhận mẩu bánh từ tay Sinbad. Có cái gì đó ở chàng trai này khiến Maeve cảm thấy đồng cảm. Cô đưa mắt tìm kiếm Dermott. Phải. Nếu như không có cái ngày định mệnh hôm đó có lẽ em trai cô cũng cỡ tuổi chàng trai này. Maeve giật mình khi cô rời ánh mắt khỏi Dermott thì bắt gặp ánh mắt Sinbad đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình. Cái nhìn của anh khiến cô chột dạ.

- Anh nhìn gì thế?

- Không, chỉ là em tự nhiên im lặng quá.

Maeve cười cầm lấy miếng bánh anh đưa cho cô đưa lên miệng.

- Bạn gái anh à? Xinh đấy.

Timor lên tiếng hỏi không dấu vẻ tò mò, nhiều chuyện của mình. Maeve nhìn chàng trai trẻ rồi mỉm cười, không phải là trả lời câu hỏi của cậu ấy mà cười vì cô nhìn thấy sự đáng yêu trong tâm hồn của chàng trai trẻ mơ ước trở thành sát thủ.

- Không phải việc của cậu chàng trai.

Sinbad lên tiếng trả lời kèm theo một nụ cười có phần hơi ngượng ngùng trên môi trong khi thủy thủ đoàn của anh nhìn nhau cười ý nhị.

oOo

Bọn họ đang đứng nói chuyện vui vẻ thì những tên quái vật từ địa ngục xuất hiện. Sinbad cùng những thủy thủ khác tiến lên phía trước đối phó với chúng trong khi Maeve đứng trông chừng Timor. Maeve đứng bên cạnh chàng trai trẻ quan sát trận chiến giữa thủy thủ đoàn và những kẻ đến từ địa ngục. Có cái gì đó không ổn trong cái cách những kẻ gớm ghiếc kia tấn công thủy thủ đoàn. Chúng đánh nhau như thể mãi võ chợ trời để câu giờ hơn là để tấn công người khác. Hình như mục đích của chúng chỉ là kéo thủy thủ đoàn ra khỏi Timor. Maeve bất chợt cảm thấy ngột ngạt như cái cảm giác hôm qua khi cô nhìn về phía mỏm đá nơi cô cảm thấy tiếng nói.

- Maeve!

Cô nghe tiếng Timor gọi tên cô thảng thốt. Hình như cậu ấy cũng cảm thấy những gì cô đang cảm thấy và hình như cái đó tác động tới Timor nhiều hơn là tới cô. Rồi cô nhìn thấy một ánh sáng màu cam đục bắt đầu vây lấy Timor. Cô vội vàng nắm lấy tay chàng trai trẻ để kéo cậu ấy ra khỏi thứ ánh sáng ngột ngạt đó nhưng cô không làm được. Một lực đẩy khủng khiếp từ bên trong ánh sáng đó đẩy cô văng về phía sau đập xuống nền đá.

- Maeve!

Sinbad hốt hoảng chạy về Maeve đỡ cô lên đồng thời đưa mắt tìm kiếm Timor.

- Cậu ấy đâu.

Anh lên tiếng hỏi Maeve. Đáp lại câu hỏi của anh là cái lắc đầu của cô.

- Em không biết. Có ai đó đã bắt cậu ấy đi.

Sinbad quay sang nhìn thủy thủ đoàn lúc này đã đứng bên cạnh anh, những con quỷ từ địa ngục đã biến mất sau khi đạt được mục đích của chúng. Anh lắc đầu. Anh đã mắc bẫy.

* * *

Một khung cảnh hoang tàn hiện ra khi họ tới nhà tìm kiếm mẹ của Timor, điều đó càng cũng cố hơn niềm tin rằng bà ấy biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra với con trai bà ấy.

- Hãy cẩn thận. Trông chừng cửa.

Sinbad lên tiếng cảnh báo. Maeve đưa mắt quay sát xung quanh căn nhà.

- Đúng là nhà của một phù thủy. Bà ấy luyện tập phép thuật hắc ám đấy.

Câu nói của cô khiến Sinbad quay lại nhìn, anh không thích cô nói những điều như thế tý nào.

- Nhưng bà ấy không phải là người xấu đâu. Tôi tin là như thế.

Bryn lên tiếng thanh minh hộ người mẹ tội nghiệp. Maeve lắc đầu, cô không phản đối nhưng cũng không đồng tình. Vốn có ác cảm với phép thuật đen, cô không bao giờ có thể tin một phù thủy luyện tập phép thuật đen có thể là người tốt. Rồi tiếng Sinbad kêu lên thảng thốt và sự vội vã của thủy thủ đoàn khi họ chạy vào căn phòng phía trong khiến Maeve vội vã chống nạng đi vô theo. Cô sững người khi nhìn thấy một người phụ nữ bị khóa chặt trong bức tường. Cô đứng lắng nghe cuộc trò chuyện giữa người phụ nữ đó với thủy thủ đoàn. Họ nhắc đến thỏa thuận của bà ấy với một nhân vật thứ ba, một nhân vật mà chỉ cái tên của hắn thôi cũng khiến cô lạnh sống lưng. Chúa tể bóng đêm? Kẻ tàn ác nhất trong số những con quỷ mà cô biết. Cô chống nạng bước lại gần Sinbad. Anh quay lại nhìn cô, trên gương mặt cô rõ ràng là sự lo lắng anh vẫn thường nhìn thấy mỗi lần cô nghe thấy một thế lực bóng đêm đáng sợ nào đó.

- Thỏa thuận gì? – Maeve lên tiếng hỏi.

- Timor phải được tế thần để cha nó có thể tái sinh và trả thù thế giới.

Maeve cắn môi khi nghe câu trả lời, một thỏa thuận khủng khiếp. Cô không thể tin rằng có một người cha nào đó lại mong muốn chiếm hữu cuộc sống của trai mình như vậy.

- Có cứu được cậu ấy không?

Cô nghe thấy tiếng Bryn hỏi và cũng như thủy thủ đoàn cô hồi hộp chờ đợi câu trả lời của người mẹ tội nghiệp.

- Có thể, nếu như các người muốn xuống địa ngục.

- Gì cơ?

Maeve hỏi lại, không phải là cô không hiểu những gì người phụ nữ đó nói mà là cô nghi ngờ khả năng họ có thể làm được điều đó.

- Ta có thể đưa các người qua bên đó và trở về.

Thủy thủ đoàn đưa mắt nhìn nhau, rõ ràng đây là một sự mạo hiểm nhưng họ phải cứu chàng trai đó và hơn hết phải ngăn cản sự tái sinh của Timor cha – kẻ sẽ đem đến tai họa nếu như hắn có thể quay về từ cõi chết. Sinbad quay lại nhìn Maeve đang đứng bên cạnh

- Em ở lại đây chờ anh.

Một thoáng ngạc nhiên hiện lên trong mắt cô trước khi cô hiểu ý anh là gì. Cắn môi vẻ bất lực, cô quay lại nhìn người phụ nữ lớn tuổi. Dường như hiểu được sự lo lắng trong đôi mắt của cô gái trẻ, người phụ nữ lên tiếng an ủi.

- Hãy tin ta cô gái.

Đặt tay lên vai Maeve, Sinbad nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng

- Em đừng lo, sẽ không sao đâu.

Maeve gật đầu, cô đặt tay lên ngực anh lẩm nhẩm một cái gì đó như thể đang niệm thần chú rồi lên tiếng

- Anh nhớ cẩn thận.

- Ừ.

Sinbad đỡ Maeve ra ngoài trước khi anh quay lại chờ đợi sự hướng dẫn của người mẹ tội nghiệp. Người phụ nữ lớn tuổi yêu cầu Bryn và Sinbad nắm lấy tay nhau để bà có thể làm phép. Hai chiếc vòng cầu vồng sáng lên khi Sinbad và Bryn nắm chặt lấy tay nhau. Bà bắt đầu đọc thần chú và rồi những thanh gươm của họ được niệm phép. Maeve chau mày ngạc nhiên khi cái tên Dim Dim được nhắc tới.

- Xin đừng để Timor của ta phải chịu đau đớn vì sai lầm của cha mẹ nó.

Cô nghe lời câu xin khẩn khoản của người mẹ đáng thương chợt cô thấy lòng mình dịu lại, sự lo lắng lúc đầu cũng vơi đi ít nhiều khi cô bắt đầu cảm thấy tin tưởng bà ấy hơn. Có thể bà ấy đã luyện tập phép thuật đen, có thể bà ấy đã phạm sai lầm trong quá khứ nhưng bà ấy là một người mẹ và bà ấy yêu đứa con của mình.

- Firouz, cậu ở lại đây với Maeve và bà ấy, đừng để chuyện gì xảy ra với họ.

Sinbad lên tiếng dặn dò Firouz trước khi anh bước về phía cô

- Hãy đảm bảo là không có trò ma thuật nào ở đây phá đám chuyến hành trình của anh cho tới khi anh quay về.

Maeve gật đầu trước lời căn dặn của anh.

- Này, chúa tể bóng đêm có sự quan tâm đặc biệt tới anh đấy.

Người phụ nữ lớn tuổi lên tiếng khiến thủy thủ đoàn đồng loạt quay về phía bà với ánh nhìn đầy lo lắng nhưng Sinbad thì khá thản nhiên, anh đặt một tay lên ngực mình trong khi tay kia đặt lên vai Maeve.

- Thì tôi cũng đã có sự bảo vệ đặc biệt rồi. Nào, nói cho tôi biết chúng tôi bắt đầu thế nào đây?

- Lùi lại đi.

Mọi người lùi lại, bước về phía tấm thảm ở góc phòng rồi một ánh sáng màu vàng bao trùm lấy họ và trong một tích tắc họ không còn đứng đó nữa. Maeve chứng kiến cảnh đó trước mắt mình rồi quay lại nhìn người phụ nữ vừa làm phép. Cô không thể không lo lắng khi để anh đi vào cõi chết mà không có phép thuật của cô bên cạnh.

- Cô quan tâm tới anh ta hơi nhiều đấy cô gái.

Maeve quay đi khi khi nghe thấy lời nhận xét của bà. Cô không phủ nhận nhưng cũng không thừa nhận. Firouz đỡ cô tới cái giường ở trong phòng giúp cô ngồi xuống trong khi anh đi xung quanh ngôi nhà và nghiên cứu những thứ mà anh nghĩ rằng khoa học có thể giải thích được.

oOo

Sinbad nhìn thấy mình đang đứng ở dưới lòng đất, không có ánh sáng tất cả chỉ là sự u tối và những âm thanh đáng sợ kèm theo những linh hồn lảng vảng quanh quanh khu vực anh đang đứng. Hình như họ đã xuống địa ngục rồi thì phải. Họ bắt đầu tìm đường đi kiếm Timor. Mở màn là đoạn đường đầy những cánh tay mọc ra từ lòng đất và vách đá kiềm chân họ lại.

- Em mừng là Maeve không có ở đây.

Sinbad lên tiếng khi anh cố gắng thoát khỏi một bàn tay đang nắm chặt lấy tay anh. Anh không thích ý tưởng những thứ gớm ghiếc này đụng vào người cô.

- Anh thì đang mong cô ấy ở đây đây chú em.

- Để làm gì? – Sinbad ngạc nhiên hỏi.

- Để đốt hết những thứ này bằng quả cầu lửa của cô ấy.

Doubar trả lời không dấu được sự bực bội trong giọng nói khiến Sinbad bật cười.

Sau khi thoát khỏi cái đoạn đường ghê tởm đó họ lại bước tới đoạn đường được rải than hồng. Ái chà. Đường vào cõi chết cũng không bằng phẳng gì. Sinbad thầm nghĩ rồi quay lại nhìn Bryn. Cũng may là bây giờ ngoài Maeve ra họ còn có thêm Bryn là một phù thủy nữa. Hiểu được anh muốn gì, Bryn làm phép thổi nguội những thỏi than đỏ rực để họ có thể bước qua.

oOo

Trong lúc đó, ở trên mặt đất, Maeve đang ngồi với Dermott trên giường trong khi Firouz loay hoay nấu nướng. Anh bưng đến cho cô một chén súp.

- Tôi không đói Firouz.

Maeve mỉm cười từ chối lời mời của anh, biết không thể ép được cô, anh đành mang chén súp vào mời người mẹ tội nghiệp. Nhưng lúc này có lẽ tâm trạng của hai người phụ nữ đều giống nhau, đều đang lo lắng cho người họ yêu thương nên không ai muốn ăn cả. Maeve quay vào nhìn Firouz đang đứng trong phòng nói chuyện với người phụ nữ trung niên. Không phải cô nhiều chuyện nhưng cái cách anh phân tích những gì anh đang nhìn thấy khiến cô chú ý. Anh lại bắt đầu phủ nhận phép thuật và đang nỗ lực để kéo người phụ nữ kia ra khỏi bức tường bà ấy bị giam cầm.

- Ôi không.

Cô thầm lên tiếng khi anh chạm vào tay bà ấy và đúng như cô dự đoán anh bị đánh bật ra phía sau nơi cô đang ngồi khiến cô vội vã đứng lên nhảy sang một bên để né anh.

- Firouz!

Maeve lên tiếng nửa lo lắng nửa trách móc. Firouz lồm cồm bò dậy.

- Xin lỗi Maeve, chỉ là một tai nạn thôi.

Maeve nhìn anh rồi mỉm cười. Anh bạn khoa học của cô luôn luôn thế. Nhưng rồi nụ cười trên môi cô vụt tắt khi cô nghe thấy tiếng chó sủa. Hình như Sinbad đang bị chó tấn công. Cô nhăn mặt trước suy đoán của mình. Chó tấn công sao? Cô nhắm mắt lại, tập trung phép thuật để tìm kiếm anh qua câu thần chú cô niệm trên người anh trước khi anh đi. Cô thấy anh đang dùng gươm đe dọa một con chó khổng lồ. Con vật cưng của tên ác quỷ. Rồi cô thấy con chó giật mình quay ngược lại và anh nhảy lên lưng nó trước khi nhảy vào bên trong cánh cổng. Cô mở mắt ra và buông một tiếng nở dài nhẹ nhõm khi thấy anh đã được an toàn.

- Chuyện gì thế Maeve?

Firouz hỏi cô.

- Không có gì, chỉ là Sinbad thôi.

- Cô cảm thấy cậu ấy sao?

- Ừm. Tôi đã niệm một câu thần chú lên người anh ấy.

- À, - Firouz gật gù. – Cậu ấy vẫn an toàn chứ?

Maeve gật đầu trước câu hỏi của Firouz

- Ít nhất là tới lúc này.

oOo

Sinbad đang đi qua cầu treo, thực ra thì nó chẳng phải là cầu mà là ba sợi dây thì đúng hơn. Anh đã đi được đến nửa đường thì một tên tay sai xuất hiện và chặt đứt sợi dây khiến anh chao đảo và xém ngã xuống vực. Cũng may là anh vẫn còn có thể bám vào sợi dây còn lại và đứng lên an toàn khi một sợi đã bị chặt đứt. Nhưng cái gã kia không có vẻ gì là sẽ dừng lại, hắn đang tìm cách chặt đứt nốt sợi dây kia.

- Rongar.

Sinbad lên tiếng và anh bạn của anh hiểu anh ấy phải làm gì. Một con dao găm được rút ra và phóng về phía tên quỷ nhưng bị trượt.

- Rongar, làm lại đi.

Rongar gật đầu và phóng một con dao khác về phía hắn. Tên quỷ trúng dao ngã vật xuống đất. Nhưng Sinbad chưa kịp vui mừng thì chủ nhân của hắn đã xuất hiện. Hắn xuất hiện để giết anh, cây cầu treo rung lắc dữ dội và anh đã nghĩ rằng mình không thể giữ được thăng bằng lâu mà rớt xuống vực. Nhưng rồi từ ngực anh, một ánh sáng trắng tỏa ra bao trùm lấy anh và sau đó là toàn bộ chiếc cầu treo khiến nó ngừng rung lắc trước sự ngạc nhiên của anh và tức giận của tên chúa tể bóng đêm.

- Ngươi thật là may mắn. Có vẻ như có ai đó đang thầm bảo vệ người và ta đã mất đi lợi thế trong chính giang sơn của mình.

Sinbad mỉm cười vẫn cái nụ cười ngạo mạn khinh người của anh khi đối mặt với nguy hiểm.

- Anh nợ em một lần Maeve.

- Ta tạm thời chấp nhận thỏa thuận giữa chúng ta. Một cơ hội cho ngươi chiến thắng. Hãy đến chỗ ta và chúng ta sẽ chơi công bằng.

Tên chúa tể bóng đêm lên tiếng rồi biến mất trước khi Sinbad kịp nhận ra hắn nói cái gì. Nhưng mà... anh lắc đầu. Hắn nói cái gì thì anh cũng phải đến tìm hắn và giải thoát Timor thôi mà. Có gì khác biệt đâu.

oOo

Maeve biết Sinbad và Bryn đang đối mặt với chúa tể bóng đêm. Cô biết rằng phép thuật của cô đã hoạt động bảo vệ anh khỏi sự đe dọa của ông ta khi anh bước qua cầu treo. Câu thần chú đó là để bảo vệ anh khi anh gặp nguy hiểm và nó chỉ hoạt động một lần duy nhất. Bây giờ anh đang phải đối mặt với hắn mà không có bất cứ sự bảo vệ nào, điều đó làm cô lo lắng.

- Đừng lo cô gái. Dim Dim sẽ bảo vệ anh ta.

- Bà biết Dim Dim?

Maeve ngạc nhiên hỏi.

- Phải. Ông ấy đã chỉ cho ta cách để bảo vệ Timor khỏi sự tàn nhẫn, khỏi sự độc ác và khỏi cha nó.

- Bà là một phù thủy hắc ám?

- Phải. Cha mẹ ta là những phù thủy hắc ám và ta cũng vậy. Thừa kế từ họ.

Maeve nhìn bà ấy với vẻ thông cảm, có lẽ bà ấy không được lựa chọn con đường bà ấy đi ngày trẻ.

- Còn cô? Một phù thủy của phe phép thuật trắng?

Maeve gật đầu.

- Tôi là học trò của Dim Dim.

- Ta cảm nhận được điều đó khi cô bước vào đây cô gái.

- Bà cảm nhận được phép thuật của tôi?

- Không. Ta cảm nhận được trái tim cô nó cũng giống như của thầy cô và cũng giống như của Sinbad.

- Cám ơn bà.

Maeve mỉm cười trước lời nhận xét của người phụ nữ đứng tuổi.

- Cô yêu anh ta?

Bà dừng lại chờ đợi câu trả lời từ cô gái trẻ nhưng Maeve không lên tiếng.

- Ta nhìn thấy sự sợ hãi trong trái tim cô, cô gái. Nhưng điều đó là không cần thiết. Cậu ấy cũng yêu cô nhiều như cô yêu cậu ấy vậy.

Maeve nhìn thẳng vào mắt người phụ nữ đang bị giam trong bức tường, cô đọc được sự cảm thông, chia sẻ và lời khuyên chân thành trong đôi mắt của bà ấy nhưng cô đủ can đảm để lắng nghe những gì bà ấy muốn nói với cô. Cô quay đi tập trung vào việc làm phép để theo dõi cuộc chiến giữa Sinbad và quỷ bóng tối. Người phụ nữ lớn tuổi mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy phản ứng của cô gái trẻ. Ôi tuổi trẻ. Chúng luôn khó hiểu.

oOo

Sinbad đánh nhau với Timor cha, người cha đang tâm chiếm đoạt mạng sống của con trai mình. Anh đã cố gắng thuyết phục hắn tha cho Timor nhưng hắn không đồng ý. Hắn quyết tâm giết anh và anh buộc phải kết thúc cuộc sống của hắn thứ mà thực ra đã kết thúc từ rất lâu rồi nhưng hắn không chịu từ bỏ.

*Rầm* Hắn quật anh ngã xuống gần vực thẳm, hắn tìm cách đẩy anh xuống và có vẻ như hắn đang thành công. Anh gồng người lên tìm cách chống lại sự tấn công từ hắn và tìm cách lật ngược thế cờ. Rồi anh thấy hắn thoáng giật mình dợm người lùi lại. Anh ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của hắn nhưng không có thời gian để lãng phí cơ hội. Anh lật người lại đẩy hắn về phía vực thẳm. Hắn túm lấy cổ áo anh tìm cách kéo anh xuống theo. Anh đẩy mạnh hơn hắn ra khỏi người mình đồng thời bước lùi lại nhưng hắn vẫn nắm chặt lấy cổ áo anh khiến bị kéo theo. Trong lúc sự giằng co đang diễn ra thì một lần nữa anh thấy hắn thoáng giật mình và buông lỏng cổ áo anh ra. Chỉ cần có thế anh nhảy ra khỏi sự khống chế của hắn và rồi hắn rơi xuống vực chấm dứt vĩnh viễn khả năng tái sinh của hắn. Sinbad quay lại nhìn tên chúa tể bóng đêm sau khi Timor cha bị rơi xuống vực. Anh chờ đợi xem hắn giở trò gì tiếp theo. Hắn đồng ý để anh đi nhưng không đồng ý giao Timor cho anh và tất nhiên anh không đồng ý. Anh lên tiếng mặc cả hay nói đúng hơn là đe dọa. Lời đe dọa của anh chọc tức hắn và hắn tấn công anh nhưng một lần nữa hắn không thể giết anh. Nếu lần trước là ánh sáng màu trắng bảo vệ anh thì bây giờ là ánh sáng màu tím ngăn ngọn lửa địa ngục của hắn tấn công anh. Anh cười đắc thắng còn hắn nỗi giận buông một lời đe dọa trước khi biến mất.

- Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau khi ngươi không được bảo vệ nữa.

Anh nhìn lên phía trên mỉm cười thầm cảm ơn những người đã bảo vệ anh trước khi bước về phía Timor và giải thoát cậu ấy.

* * *

Mọi người mở tiệc chào mừng sự trở về của Timor cũng là chào đón sự thanh bình trở lại với thành phố. Doubar ngồi bên cạnh nữ nghệ sĩ múa bụng của anh, Rongar và Firouz thưởng thức rượu và đồ ăn, Bryn đang đứng suy ngẫm về quá khứ của mình. Có lẽ cô cảm thấy buồn và một chút tủi thân nữa khi không nhớ được gia đình mình. Cô đưa tay đón lấy Dermott khi con chim bay lượn trên đầu cô. Sau một thời gian Dermott cũng đã trở nên gần gũi với Bryn và nghe lời cô ấy hơn. Anh đặt tay lên vai Bryn nói với cô vài lời an ủi trước khi mỉm cười với cô rồi quay lưng bước đi để cô lại một mình với những suy nghĩ trong đầu cô. Anh bước về phía Maeve, người đang đứng đợi anh. Mẹ Timor đã giúp chữa lành cái chân bị gãy của cô và bây giờ thì cô có thể đi lại và thậm chí là đánh nhau nữa mà không cần tới nạng. Anh nắm lấy tay cô khi hai người đi dạo trong thành phố.

- Anh chưa nói cám ơn em vì đã bảo vệ anh khỏi sự tấn công của gã chúa tể bóng đêm đó đúng không.

Maeve mỉm cười gật đầu

- Chưa.

Anh dẫn cô đi qua một quầy bán đồ trang sức trong khu chợ rồi dừng lại khiến cô ngạc nhiên. Anh đưa tay chọn lấy một chiếc vòng đá màu đỏ rồi đưa cho cô.

- Cái này thay cho lời cám ơn được không?

Maeve cầm lấy chiếc vòng đá trên tay anh quan sát kỹ rồi lên tiếng.

- Cái này đeo vào là không lấy ra được nữa đâu đấy.

Sinbad nghe thấy tiếng cô nhưng anh không quan tâm, anh trả tiền cho người bán rồi quay lại nhìn cô

- Thì em tháo ra làm gì. Anh đâu có đòi lại đâu.

Nói rồi anh giúp cô đeo chiếc vòng đá vào cổ tay. Cô phải bôi trơn tay bằng dầu mỡ mới có thể khiến chiếc vòng trượt vào cổ tay cô một cách dễ dàng và tất nhiên như thế nghĩa là cô không bao giờ tháo nó ra được nữa. Nếu nó không bị vỡ thì nó sẽ đi theo cô cả đời.

Anh mỉm cười khi nhìn chiếc vòng trên cổ tay cô rồi tiếp tục dẫn cô đi dạo. Họ đi một hồi rồi đi ra tới bờ biển.

- À, lúc ở dưới địa ngục. Timor cha đã hai lần giật mình vì điều gì đó khiến hắn không thể tập trung vào việc tấn công anh.

- Là do hắn nhìn thấy vợ hắn nên hắn sợ.

Maeve trả lời. Sinbad ngạc nhiên vì anh hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy ai cả trong cuộc chiến đó. Anh hỏi lại.

- Thật sao? Nhưng làm sao có thể?

- Em và bà ấy đã dùng phép thuật để linh hồn bà ấy có thể xuất hiện dưới đó một lúc. Timor cha có thể đã bị bất ngờ hoặc là sợ hãi khi nhìn thấy bà ấy nên đã mất tập trung.

- À. Ra là thế.

Sinbad lên tiếng rồi kéo Maeve ngồi xuống bên cạnh một mỏm đá. Hai người ngồi ở đó ngắm biển vào lúc chiều tà. Tiếng gió hát khẽ khàng bên tai họ. Bất chợt họ quay lại nhìn vào mắt nhau rồi lại ngượng ngùng cùng quay đi, hướng mắt về phía biển. Anh vòng tay qua vai cô kéo cô lại gần, tựa đầu lên vai anh. Họ ngồi bên cạnh nhau như thế để nghe sóng biến hát rì rào, để nhìn mặt trời như hòn than khổng lồ đang rơi dần xuống biển và để cảm nhận hơi ấm của người kia bênh cạnh...

~~~~~~~~~ Hết tập 2 ~~~~~~~~~


	3. Sự trở về của chàng võ sĩ đạo

Tác giả: Banmaixanh

Disclaimer: Sinbad và những nhân vật trong phim không thuộc về tôi.

A/N: Mình biết phần lớn fan của Maeve và Sinbad thì không coi phần hai và người coi phần 2 phần lớn không phải fan của họ nên mình cũng không mong là có nhiều người sẽ để ý tới cái dự án này của mình. Nhưng nếu lỡ ai đó đã đọc thì vui lòng cho mình biết ý kiến của các bạn nhé. Cám ơn các bạn.

oOo

Sinbad đang đánh nhau với một vài người bạn mới của anh ấy. Chuyện cũng không có gì to tát, chỉ là những tranh chấp nho nhỏ lúc bốc dỡ hàng hóa lên tàu và thế là những gã đần kia thách đấu với anh. Nếu mà chuyện chỉ dừng lại ở đó thì chắc hẳn anh cũng không rỗi việc mà gây sự với họ nhưng đáng tiếc, họ cho rằng bằng số lượng áp đảo họ có thể cướp đi hàng hóa trên tàu của anh thế nên anh phải cho họ biết câu trả lời. Chuyện này vẫn thường hay xảy ra. Không phải bến cảng nào cũng là nơi cập bến an toàn. Cô ngồi trên boong tàu quan sát anh đánh ngã một tên từ trên mái nhà xuống rồi đuổi theo tên còn lại. Doubar cũng đang loay hoay với vài tên khác trong khi Rongar mải miết tập trung vào trái táo của anh. Firouz và Bryn thì ngơ ngác nhìn khung cảnh trước mặt mà không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra. À thì là họ vừa mới đi từ trong thành phố ra đấy mà. Khi đang đuổi theo gã cầm đầu thì Sinbad chợt dừng lại thả hắn ra và quay lưng bước đi. Thấy cuộc chiến vô vị của anh có vẻ như đã kết thúc cô nhảy xuống khỏi boong tàu bước về phía anh. Nhưng cái tên cầm đầu kia không vui lắm với cái sự thật bị anh đánh bại. Thế là hắn lại lao vào anh từ phía sau. Anh quay lại đạp hắn ngã dúi xuống đất.

- Đủ rồi anh bạn. Tôi không có nhiều thời gian để chơi.

Nói rồi anh quay lưng bước về phía Doubar để gọi anh và những người khác nhưng cái gã cứng đầu đó vẫn không chịu thua hắn lại lao về phía anh lần nữa. Lần này thì anh không rảnh mà giỡn với hắn nữa. Anh né sang một bên rồi chặt đứt sợi dây treo hàng hóa trên cao khiến các kiện hàng rơi xuống đè lên người hắn. Rảnh tay, anh ra hiệu cho mọi người đi lên tàu rồi đi về phía Maeve đang đứng chờ anh.

- Chúng ta đi đâu anh?

Maeve lên tiếng hỏi khi anh bước tới gần. Anh đưa cánh tay trái lên trong khi tay phải vỗ vào chiếc vòng cầu vồng trên cổ tay.

- Bất cứ nơi nào cái này đưa chúng ta tới.

* * *

Họ đi vào một ngôi làng mà người dân ở đó chẳng có vẻ gì là thân thiện. Hình như những người ở đây đang sợ hãi cái gì đó và sự sợ hãi đó đã cướp mất lòng hiếu khách của họ rồi. Sinbad và thủy thủ đoàn gặp lại một người bạn cũ, người đang cố gắng thuyết phục dân làng rằng anh ta sẽ bảo vệ họ khỏi…cái thứ đang đe dọa họ nhưng không có vẻ anh chàng bé nhỏ đó sẽ thành công vì người đàn ông lớn tuổi kia nói rằng một thanh gươm không thể nào chống lại bảy con quỷ.

- Có thể không. Nhưng cả làng liên kết lại thì được đấy.

Chàng trai trẻ dường như nhận ra giọng nói quen thuộc của Sinbad, anh ta quay lại và không thể dấu được sự vui mừng trên gương măt và Sinbad cũng vậy. Hai gã đàn ông trưởng thành ôm chầm lấy nhau cười vang cả khu làng như hai đứa trẻ con. Đàn ông chỉ là những đứa trẻ không bao giờ lớn. Maeve lắc đầu mỉm cười. Cô đứng bên cạnh thủy thủ đoàn nhìn Tetsu lần lượt chào những người bạn cũ cũng là ân nhân của anh. Anh chợt khựng lại khi nhìn thấy Bryn. Phải anh chưa gặp cô ấy bao giờ mà.

- Cô ấy là Bryn, cô ấy có cùng đồ trang sức với chúng ta đấy.

Tetsu gật đầu chào Bryn trước khi quay sang nhìn Maeve đang đứng cạnh Sinbad.

- Ôi Maeve, cô phù thủy tài năng. Trông cô thậm chí còn xinh đẹp hơn trước đấy.

- Rất vui gặp lại anh Tetsu.

Nói rồi cô trao cho anh một cái ôm chào mừng.

- Hai người có vẻ thân thiết hơn trước nhỉ.

Tetsu nhìn Maeve và Sinbad rồi lên tiếng nhận xét khiến cả hai đưa mắt nhìn nhau ngơ ngác, hình như họ không hiểu chàng võ sĩ đạo đang ám chỉ điều gì. Nhưng thủy thủ đoàn thì khác, những tiếng người khúc khích vang lên từ phía thủy thủ đoàn khiến Maeve bất chợt cảm thấy ngượng và ngó lơ đi chỗ khác còn Sinbad cũng không biết phải làm thế nào ngoài việc tìm cách cư xử như anh vô tội. May cho Maeve và Sinbad tiếng gọi của một người đàn ông lớn tuổi thu hút sự chú ý của thủy thủ đoàn khiến họ được giải thoát.

- Danella

- Cha ơi!

Hóa ra đó là cha cô gái. Ông ấy vui mừng ôm lấy con gái vào lòng rồi bước về phía Tetsu để cảm ơn anh và cũng là để cảnh báo anh về sự nguy hiểm của cái việc mà anh đã làm. Sự lo lắng hiện rõ trên gương mặt ông và cái cách ông cảnh báo Tetsu khiến thủy thủ đoàn trầm xuống hẳn. Rõ ràng là có điều gì đó rất đáng sợ đang diễn ra ở ngôi làng này.

oOo

Đó là một con quỷ tên là Compera nó gieo rắc sự sợ hãi cho người dân ngôi làng này bởi những tên thuộc hạ của hắn. Cô ngồi bên cạnh Sinbad lắng nghe câu chuyện của cha cô gái và Tetsu. Cô chưa từng nghe tới con quỷ nào lại háo sắc như thế bao giờ. Trong khi mọi người đang nói chuyện thì tiếng hét vang lên ở bên ngoài. Tất cả mọi người vội vàng đứng lên.

- Hình như là bọn quỷ.

Cô nói một cách vội vã với Sinbad trước khi rút gươm chạy ra ngoài chạy ra ngoài. Ở bên ngoài, bọn quỷ xuất hiện và bắt đầu tàn phá mọi thứ, đe dọa dân làng. Có một số người đã bị thương bởi chúng. Mọi người hỗ trợ đưa những người bị thương vào bên trong né tránh bọn quỷ trong khi Sinbad và Tetsu và Maeve đuổi theo bọn chúng.

Thủy thủ đoàn đưa được mọi người vào trong nhà nhưng trước khi họ có thể đi ra để hỗ trợ những người bên ngoài, tất cả các cánh cửa đột ngột bị đóng lại. Những con quỷ chui vào trong nhà thông qua ống thông gió, tấn công họ và bắt đi Danella. Họ cố gắng để ngăn cản chúng nhưng không được. Bryn với phép thuật của mình chỉ có thể ngăn chúng không làm hại Doubar.

Sinbad, Maeve và Tetsu đang đối phó với những tên đang gây chiến ở bên ngoài. Maeve tạo một quả cầu lửa ném về một trong số chúng nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của cô quả cầu lửa của cô không có tác dụng. Con quỷ đó bị vỡ ra khi quả cầu lửa của cô đập vào hắn nhưng sau đó lại nhanh chóng liên kết lại. Sinbad cũng ngạc nhiên trước những gì anh nhìn thấy, anh quay lại nhìn Maeve

- Phép thuật của em không làm gì được chúng.

Maeve lên tiếng khẳng định lại cái sự thật mà cô vừa mới kiểm chứng. Nói rồi cô lùi lại đưa gươm lên trước mặt sẵn sàng chống trả nếu bị tấn công. Nhưng bọn chúng bất ngờ ngừng tấn công và phi ngựa ra khỏi làng. Maeve, Sinbad và Tetsu còn chưa kịp hiểu có chuyện gì thì những người khác ở trong nhà chạy ra hét lên

- Chúng cướp Danella rồi.

Đúng lúc đó con quỷ đang giữ cô gái phi ngựa chạy qua. Danella hét lên kêu cứu. Tetsu, Sinbad và Maeve vội vàng đuổi theo nhưng chỉ sau vài bước chạy Sinbad đột ngột dừng lại khi chiếc vòng cầu vồng trên tay anh sáng lên. Maeve cũng dừng lại, cô nhìn vào chiếc vòng trên cổ tay anh. Nó chưa từng sáng lên trước đây nhưng kể từ khi anh gặp Bryn thì nó lại rất thường xuyên như thế.

- Bryn

Cô nghe anh khẽ gọi tên Bryn rồi vội vã quay về. Cô nhìn theo bước chân vội vã của anh, dù biết là không nên cô vẫn cảm thấy một chút hờn dỗi trong trái tim mình. Cô đã quen rồi, cái cảm giác anh chỉ quan tâm đến mình cô thôi.

- Có chuyện gì vậy?

Anh lên tiếng hỏi khi nhìn thấy Bryn ngất xỉu và được Firouz và Doubar đưa vào trong. Anh đứng đó cùng với Tetsu chờ cô đi tới trước khi bước vào trong cùng mọi người.

* * *

Trời đã tối mà Bryn vẫn chưa tỉnh thậm chí còn bị sốt cao. Tetsu cho rằng bằng cách nào đó Bryn có liên hệ với bọn quỷ. Trong lúc Tetsu đang thăm dò khả năng phép thuật của Bryn thì gió bất chợt nổi lên khiến mọi người giật mình. Tất cả lửa trong phòng đều phụt tắt và Bryn ngồi dậy trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người. Nhưng đó không phải là cô ấy, giọng một người đàn ông vang lên thông qua Bryn. Đó là vị thầy tu đã tới làng này trước đây. Ông ấy yêu cầu anh phải tìm kiếm và tiêu diệt con quỷ Compera trước khi nó gieo dòng giống tội ác của nó ra khắp làng. Ông ấy nói ông ấy có mang vũ khí tới để tiêu diệt Compera và rằng chúng chỉ có hai thôi. Chỉ có hai người được ông ấy lựa chọn để tiêu diệt Compera đó là Sinbad và Tetsu.

- Anh đi ngay bây giờ sao?

Maeve hỏi khi cô đi cùng anh ra ngoài lấy ngựa.

- Phải, Maeve. Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian. Em ở lại với mọi người. Lũ quỷ sẽ đến đây sớm thôi và anh cần đảm bảo rằng mọi người sẽ an toàn. Và nhớ là em cũng phải an toàn.

Cô mỉm cười gật đầu trước lời dặn của anh.

- Anh cẩn thận.

- Vâng. Cô phù thủy của tôi.

Nói rồi anh tặng cô một nụ cười ấm áp trước khi leo lên ngựa và phóng đi cùng với Tetsu. Hai chiếc vòng cầu vồng của họ một lần nữa sáng lên trước mắt cô. Cô đứng ở đó nhìn theo bóng hai người đàn ông cho đến khi họ biến mất vào màn đêm. Cô thực sự không hiểu cái vòng đó nghĩa là gì. Với anh và Tetsu nó là mối liên kết giữa tình bạn nhưng còn với anh và Bryn? Nó có phải cũng chỉ là tình bạn thôi không? Khi mà người đàn ông kia đã nói rằng sự liên kết đó còn hơn cả cả máu nữa?

oOo

Sinbad và Tetsu phi ngựa chạy suốt đêm cho tới khi họ đến lãnh địa của Compera. Tetsu lo lắng cho Danella, ánh mắt anh ấy luôn hướng về phía ngôi đền mà Compera chiếm giữ với sự thấp thỏm và Sinbad hiểu cảm giác của anh ấy. Anh lên tiếng an ủi:

- Chúng ta sẽ đưa Danella về Tetsu. Chúng ta sẽ đưa cô ấy về.

Tetsu quay sang nhìn Sinbad mỉm cười, anh đọc được trong mắt Sinbad không phải chỉ là sự cảm thông, chia sẻ mà còn là sự đồng cảm.

- Anh đã từng trải qua cảm giác gì tương tự thế này chưa Sinbad?

Sinbad đưa mắt nhìn lên bầu trời trước khi lên tiếng mô tả cảm giác của Tetsu

- Lo lắng, bồn chồn, cảm thấy như lửa cháy ở bên trong mình?

Tetsu gật đầu và nói thêm

- Sợ hãi nữa Sinbad. Lo lắng cho tính mạng một cô gái hơn bất cứ điều gì? Sợ hãi cảm giác sẽ mấy đi cô ấy?

Sinbad gật đầu, anh hiểu cảm giác đó, thậm chí cảm giác anh đã từng trải qua, nó còn khủng khiếp hơn cả cảm giác đó bởi vì ngày hôm đó người ta đã nói với anh rằng họ không thể tìm thấy cô ấy. Ngày hôm nay Tetsu còn biết anh phải đi đâu để tìm Denella và anh ấy còn biết chắc rằng cô ấy còn sống và họ còn hy vọng. Còn ngày hôm đó, anh không hề biết cô gái của anh đang ở đâu, còn sống hay đã chết và anh không hề biết liệu anh có còn hy vọng nữa hay không.

- Đã từng, Tetsu. Tôi đã suýt mất cô ấy trong một cơn bão. Cảm giác đó rất khủng khiếp.

Nói rồi anh quay lại nhìn Tetsu chia sẻ với người bạn đồng hành cái cảm giác của anh khi đó bằng một ánh nhìn trĩu nặng. Dường như anh vẫn còn cảm thấy sợ hãi khi nhớ lại ngày hôm đó.

- Là Maeve đúng không?

Tetsu hỏi nhưng thực ra đó chỉ là thủ tục để xác nhận người phụ nữ trong câu chuyện mà Sinbad đang nhắc đến. Sinbad gật đầu:

- Nhưng phép màu đã xuất hiện.

Sinbad khẳng định và đến giờ phút này đây anh vẫn luôn thầm cảm ơn bất cứ ai, bất cứ thế lực nào ngày hôm đó đã giúp anh cứu cô ấy.

- Tôi hy vọng phép màu sẽ đến với Denella.

Tetsu lên tiếng, giọng đầy suy tư.

- Chắc chắn cô ấy sẽ an toàn Tetsu. Chúng ta sẽ làm nên phép màu.

Sinbad nói rồi đưa chiếc vòng cầu vồng lên trước mặt. Tetsu mỉm cười, gật đầu đồng tình với chàng thuyền trưởng nổi tiếng.

oOo

Sinbad và Tetsu đi qua một chiếc cầu treo để tới ngôi đền. một cây cầu mục và đầy nguy hiểm. Khi họ xoay sở được đến giữa cầu thì Sinbad nhìn thấy hai đốm lửa bay từ phía xa tới. Cái gì đó nhìn rất quen, giống như là

- Quả cầu lửa? Không phải Maeve nổi giận vì chuyện gì đấy chứ?

Sinbad khẽ thì thầm. Nghe thấy Sinbad lảm nhảm cái gì đó, Tetsu quay lại nhìn rồi lên tiếng

- Không phải Maeve đâu Sinbad. Đó là Compera.

- Ôi. Tôi đã luôn nghĩ rằng những thứ như thế là để bảo vệ tôi. – Sinbad kêu lên cảm thán khi nhìn hai quả cầu lửa bay về phía họ rồi hối Tetsu mau chóng bước qua khỏi cầu – Đi thôi, mau lên.

oOo

Maeve ngồi trong nhà Denella cùng với những người khác. Nhiều lúc mọi người có cảm giác như tâm trí cô hoàn toàn không để ở trong căn nhà này nhưng họ không thắc mắc. Họ biết rõ, Dermott đã bám theo Sinbad từ đêm qua và bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với Sinbad, Maeve sẽ biết ngay lập tức. Những lúc cô như người mất hồn như thế nghĩa là cô đang nói chuyện với Dermott.

- Cái gì?

Tiếng Maeve hét lên khiến mọi người xung quanh chú ý.

- Không có gì Maeve. Có chuyện gì vậy?

Bryn lên tiếng trả lời câu hỏi của Maeve nhưng nhanh chóng cô nhận ra Maeve không nói chuyện với mọi người trong phòng.

- Hình như cô ấy phản ứng với những gì Sinbad đang nói.

Doubar lên tiếng giải thích cho Bryn khi anh bắt gặp ánh nhìn khó hiểu của cô dành cho Maeve.

- Ôi không.

Maeve kêu lên khi cô nhìn thấy quả cầu lửa của Compera đốt cháy cây cầu mà Sinbad và Tetsu đang đi qua. Tiếng kêu thảng thốt của cô khiến mọi người quay lại tập trung vào cô. Họ không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra cho chàng thuyền trưởng nhưng họ hiểu anh đang gặp nguy hiểm. Rồi họ thấy từ trong lòng bàn tay cô, một quả cầu lửa được tạo ra bất chợt theo phản xạ tất cả mọi người lùi lại và sẵn sàng nhảy sang một bên nếu như cô ném nó vào họ. Nhưng Maeve không ném quả cầu đi, cô lẩm nhẩm cái gì đó ở trong miệng và nhanh chóng quả cầu biến mất khỏi tay cô. Sau một cái chớp mắt cô đưa mắt nhìn mọi người đang đứng trong nhà trước khi bật cười và nói.

- Tôi không có ý ném cầu lửa về phía mọi người. Bình tĩnh đi.

- Cẩn thận vẫn hơn Maeve.

Doubar lắc đầu lên tiếng, anh chẳng đã có quá nhiều kinh nghiệm với cô gái này rồi sao? Trong khi đó Bryn cũng như Maeve mỉm cười trước sự đề phòng có phần hơi lố của các chàng trai.

oOo

Ngọn lửa của Compera thiêu cháy cây cầu, dây cầu bắt đầu bị đứt dần, Tetsu và Sinbad chạy vội vã qua bên kia cầu nhưng họ khó mà di chuyển nhanh được vì cầu rung lắc liên tục. Trong lúc vội vã tìm cách thoát khỏi cây cầu càng sớm càng tốt, Sinbad không để ý rằng có một quả cầu lửa khác rơi từ trên cao xuống đúng vào nơi ngọn lửa kia đang bùng cháy. Quả cầu lửa thứ ba bốc cháy dữ dội bao trùm cả ngọn lửa quỷ của Compera nhưng rồi nhanh chóng khi hai ngọn lửa hòa làm một thì nó bắt đầu tắt dần trước khi toàn bộ dây cầu bị cháy đứt. Sinbad chạy sang bên kia bờ rồi quay lại nhìn cây cầu vẫn chưa bị đứt hẳn, ngọn lửa trên cầu đã tắt từ lúc nào. Anh nhăn mặt nhận xét trước khi cùng Tetsu tiếp tục đi về phía ngôi đền cổ.

- Quả cầu lửa đó cũng không được tốt lắm.

* * *

Một lần nữa Dermott tìm cách liên lạc với Maeve khi nó thấy Sinbad bị những dải lụa màu trắng tấn công. Maeve nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng quan sát anh qua đôi mắt của Dermott. Những người còn lại đang chuẩn bị cho sự tấn công của bọn quỷ nếu như chúng tới.

- Sinbad lại đang gặp nguy hiểm?

Bryn hỏi Doubar khi cô ấy nhìn thấy Maeve một lần nữa không đặt tâm trí trong ngôi nhà. Doubar lắc đầu khi anh quan sát gương mặt Maeve

- Không, Sinbad đang đối mặt với kẻ tấn công cậu ấy nhưng không có gì nguy hiểm.

- Làm sao anh biết. – Bryn thắc mắc. Doubar chỉ vào gương mặt Maeve.

- Sắc mặt cô ấy rất bình tĩnh.

- .

Bryn gật đầu trước lời nhận xét của Doubar. Trong khi họ nói chuyện thì những người còn lại trong phòng đang bàn về con số bảy. Số bảy một con số bí ẩn trong nhiều nền văn hóa.

oOo

Dermott xuất hiện chỉ cho Sinbad và Tetsu nơi vũ khí của thầy tu được cất dấu theo hướng dẫn của Maeve rồi đuổi theo hai người đàn ông vào ngôi đền. Maeve đang tập trung theo dõi Sinbad khi anh đánh nhau với những tên quỷ. Mọi người đang ngồi xung quanh bàn ăn thì Firouz bất ngờ chém một nhát xuống mặt bàn khiến mọi người giật mình trừ Maeve vì lúc này cô đang không để ý đến những gì đang xảy ra xung quanh mình. Đó không còn là Firouz nữa. Một trong số những con quỷ đã nhập vào anh ấy. Doubar tìm cách khống chế Firouz nhưng bị hất ngã một cách rất dễ dàng. Rongar lao vào giữ chặt lấy Firouz nhưng cũng bị đẩy ngã. Firouz xông tới bàn ăn, mọi người hốt hoảng khi nhìn thấy Maeve vẫn đang ngồi đó và không hề biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

- MAEVE!

Tất cả mọi người cùng hét lên trừ Rongar. Có lẽ Maeve nghe thấy có tiếng người gọi cô, hoặc là phản xạ của một phù thủy khi cô cảm thấy cái ác đang ở rất gần mình cô mở mắt ra nhìn về phía Firouz. Con quỷ trong anh đưa gươm lên chém vào vào cô. Không kịp tránh, cô chỉ có thể giơ tay phải lên đỡ lấy nhát kiếm đó như một phản xạ. Mọi người nhìn cô lo lắng, mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh và họ không kịp phản ứng. Tất cả những gì họ thấy là một ánh sáng màu đỏ sáng rực lên nơi cổ tay Maeve và một tiếng keng vang lên khi thanh gươm của Firouz chém vào cổ tay cô rồi sau đó Firouz bị hất ngã khỏi xuống sàn nhà. Maeve đứng vội lên, ném một câu thần chú về phía Firouz với hy vọng giữ anh nằm yên rồi đưa tay trái nằm lấy cái vòng tay ở cổ tay phải – cái vòng Sinbad mua tặng cô – nó vừa cứu mạng cô mặc dù cô không hiểu bằng cách nào nó làm được như vậy.

oOo

Sinbad đưa tay lên ngực khi anh bất chợt cảm thấy tim mình thắt lại, một cảm giác đau đớn và sợ hãi đến tột độ xuất hiện mà anh không hiểu vì sao. Rất may cho anh vào giây phút anh mất tập trung Tetsu đã xuất hiện và tiêu diệt tên quỷ đang tấn công anh nếu không thì nó đã giết anh rồi.

- Chuyện gì vậy Sinbad?

Tetsu lo lắng hỏi. Sinbad đặt tay lên ngực mình, cảm giác đó đã biến mất anh lắc đầu trước câu hỏi của Tetsu có lẽ anh chỉ tưởng tượng ra thôi.

- Không có gì Tetsu. Chúng ta phải nhanh lên.

oOo

Câu thần chú của Maeve không giữ được Firouz đủ lâu, anh giãy dụa và thoát được khỏi sự khống chế của nó. Những người không liên quan đã ra khỏi nhà, thủy thủ đoàn thì ở lại vì họ phải khống chế Firouz không để anh làm hại người khác. Họ tản ra xung quanh bao vây anh để anh không thoát ra ngoài nhưng không tấn công anh vì họ không muốn làm anh bị thương. Họ chỉ né những đòn tấn công của anh và tìm cách khống chế anh mà thôi. Sau một hồi vờn qua vờn lại Doubar cũng tìm cách khống chế được Firouz. Sau khi Firouz bị Doubar kềm chặt, con quỷ xuất hiện với thân xác thật của nó. Maeve lùi lại chuẩn bị phép thuật để tấn công nó nhưng bất ngờ bị đẩy ra sau bởi Bryn.

- Lui ra sau, tiêu diệt chúng là chuyện của ta.

Giọng một người đàn ông vang lên. Đó không phải là Bryn mà là vị thầy tu. Ông đã nhập vào thân xác cô và tấn công con quỷ. Con quỷ thứ bảy. Khi trận chiến đang ở thế giằng co thì con quỷ bất ngờ gục xuống và bốc cháy. Vị thầy tu rời khỏi Bryn và Firouz được giải thoát.

- Chuyện gì thế?

Thủy thủ đoàn hỏi nhau rồi cùng nhau tìm được đáp án.

- Sinbad.

oOo

Sinbad đưa những người phụ nữ và những đứa trẻ ra khỏi ngồi đền, động viên họ, chỉ cho họ lối về nhà an ủi họ rằng gia đình họ đang chờ đợi họ rồi anh quay lại kiểm tra xem có thực sự ngôi đền đã sạch bóng ma quỷ hay không trong khi đó Tetsu chỉ quan tâm đến mỗi Denella. Anh nắm chặt tay Denella không rời và kể cả khi Sinbad lên tiếng hỏi thăm cô ấy, họ cũng chỉ trả lời anh vài tiếng xã giao rồi nắm tay nhau đi trước bỏ anh lại bơ vơ một mình trước cổng đền. Anh nhìn theo đôi bạn trẻ lắc đầu cười khẽ rồi chạy ra khỏi ngôi đền tìm đường quay trở về làng.

* * *

- Tetsu, anh có chắc là không muốn đi với chúng tôi không? Tôi mong anh lên tàu với chúng tôi lắm đấy.

Sinbad nói với Tetsu, trong giọng nói của anh chỉ có một nửa là sự chân thành, nửa còn lại là sự thách thức hay trêu ghẹo không ai biết.

- Tôi nghĩ là tôi sẽ ở lại đây một thời gian nữa đề giúp dân làng.

"Giúp dân làng?" Tetsu nói thế nhưng đôi mắt anh ấy lại chỉ hướng về Denella và sau khi nghe lời khẳng định của Tetsu rằng anh sẽ ở lại Denella cũng nở một nụ cười ấm áp và hạnh phúc. Sinbad nhìn đôi bạn trẻ trước mặt anh mỉm cười, cảm thấy mừng cho người bạn đặc biệt của anh. Anh đưa tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay của Tetsu

- Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau mà. – Tetsu lên tiếng an ủi Sinbad.

Sinbad gật đầu đồng tình.

- Chắc chắn là sẽ gặp lại.

- Tạm biệt nhé Tetsu

Maeve lên tiếng chào tạm biệt Tetsu rồi cùng Sinbad bước về phía thủy thủ đoàn, trước khi họ rời khỏi làng cô quay lại nhìn Tetsu lần nữa, anh đang đứng bên cạnh Denella. Cô quay lại thì thầm với Sinbad

- Anh biết rõ là anh ấy sẽ không đi cùng chúng ta mà.

Sinbad mỉm cười trước lời nhận xét của Maeve.

- Anh biết.

Maeve cười, cô đánh nhẹ lên cánh tay anh khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt tinh quái cùng nụ cười gian xảo của anh. Anh đúng là một gã lưu manh.

* * *

Maeve bước về phía anh. Đêm đã về khuya, lúc này chỉ có cô và anh trên boong tàu. Anh đang ở trong ca trực còn cô không ngủ được. Anh mỉm cười khi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân quen thuộc của cô trên boong tàu.

- Khuya rồi, em không ngủ sao?

Anh nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng. Cô bước đến đứng bên cạnh anh, kéo tấm áo choàng quàng quanh người khi những cơn gió biển lùa vào người cô buốt lạnh.

- Em không ngủ được. – Cô trả lời.

- Em lo lắng chuyện gì sao? – Sinbad lo lắng hỏi.

- Hả? Không? Sao anh hỏi thế?

Maeve cười và trả lời câu hỏi của anh. Cô đã cố tỏ ra ngạc nhiên và tự nhiên khi trả lời câu hỏi của anh nhưng nụ cười gượng gạo trên môi cô không dấu được cái sự lo lắng mơ hồ anh đọc được trong mắt cô.

- Anh thấy từ lúc chúng ta quay về tàu đến giờ em rất lạ. Có chuyện gì khiến em không vui sao?

Mặc dù không lên tiếng trả lời nhưng đôi mắt Maeve vô thức nhìn xuống cái vòng cầu vồng trên cổ tay anh khiến anh đưa mắt nhìn theo trước khi quay trở lại nhìn vào mắt cô chờ đợi câu trả lời hay đúng hơn là chờ cô nói ra bằng lời cái điều anh đang đọc được trong mắt cô. Hình như cảm thấy ngại ngùng khi đối mặt với ánh nhìn đó từ anh cô quay đi, nhìn lên trời.

- Em thấy Tetsu và Denella thế nào?

Maeve quay lại chau mày nhìn anh. Anh bất ngờ đổi đề tài khiến cô không hiểu nhưng cô vẫn trả lời câu hỏi của anh.

- Họ rất đẹp đôi. Tetsu rất hạnh phúc, em hy vọng anh ấy cuối cùng cũng đã tìm được bến đỗ bình yên cho cuộc sống nhiều thăng trầm của anh ấy.

- Em nghĩ cậu ấy có yêu Denella không?

Maeve im lặng, cô suy nghĩ một lúc rồi gật đầu

- Anh ấy đã rất lo lắng cho Denella, và ánh mắt anh ấy nhìn cô ấy rất ấm áp. Em nghĩ là anh ấy yêu cô ấy.

- Em biết gì không? Denella không có đeo chiếc vòng cầu vồng nào hết.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Maeve rơi vào im lặng như thể cô chưa phản ứng kịp với những gì anh nói rồi sau đó anh nhìn thấy sự xúc động trong mắt cô và một nụ cười nhẹ trên môi cô. Anh nghe cô hít một hơi dài rồi lại đưa mắt nhìn lên trời lần nữa. Anh giữ bánh lái bằng một tay, tay kia đưa lên tìm kiếm cổ tay phải của cô. Anh nắm cổ tay cô trong tay mình, ngón tay anh miết trên chiếc vòng đá màu đỏ anh mua tặng cô một cách ân cần như thầm cảm ơn nó đã cứu mạng cô. Anh đã biết chuyện cô suýt bị giết khi con quỷ thứ bảy nhập vào Firouz và anh biết đó chính là lý do tại sao trong giây phút đó tim anh đau đến vậy. Hành động của anh khiến cô ngạc nhiên, cô quay lại nhìn anh rồi chợt lặng người đi khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt anh nhìn vào cô, anh nói với cô bằng tất cả chân thành trong trái tim anh.

- Chiếc vòng cầu vồng là mối ràng buộc đặc biệt mà anh không giải thích được Maeve. Nhưng giữa chúng ta có những ràng buộc khác mà anh tin rằng nó còn mạnh hơn thế.

Maeve đưa mắt lướt qua chiếc vòng đá trên cổ tay trong một khoảnh khắc trước khi ánh nhìn của cô quay trở lại với đôi mắt anh. Ánh mắt ấm áp của anh đang nhìn cô như chờ đợi một câu trả lời. Cô mỉm cười nhẹ rồi gật đầu. Cô tin anh. Với cái gật đầu và nụ cười đó của cô anh hiểu rằng cô đã trút bỏ được những nghi ngờ trong tim mình. Anh cũng cười một nụ cười rất dịu dàng.

Nhẹ nhàng cô rút tay ra khỏi tay anh, hành động khiến anh nghĩ rằng cô sẽ bỏ mặc anh ở đây và đi xuống dưới nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của anh, cô quàng tay cô qua tay anh rồi đứng bên cạnh anh.

- Em không đi ngủ sao?

Anh nhắc cô. Maeve lắc đầu

- Tý nữa.

Anh mỉm cười giữ lấy bánh lái bằng một tay, tay kia đưa lên nắm lấy bàn tay cô đang đặt trên cánh tay anh. Cô cúi xuống nhìn bàn tay anh đặt trên tay mình rồi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn vào mắt anh mỉm cười. Cho dù gió biển lùa vào rất lạnh cô vẫn cảm thấy tim mình ấm áp.

* * *

A/N: Mình biết là tập này không hay, mình không thích tập này lắm vì nội dung chẳng có gì đặc biệt nhưng đây là tập duy nhất mà Maeve được nhắc đến trong phần hai trừ tập đầu và tập cuối, đồng thời tập này cũng là tập giải thích sự ràng buộc của cái vòng cầu vồng - không có gì hơn ngoài tình bạn - thế nên mình nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu mình viết được gì đó trong tập này. Hy vọng là các bạn sẽ thích cái cách mình xử lý cái tình huống. Mình biết là sự phát triển tình cảm của Maeve và Sinbad hơi nhanh nhưng mà...thế thì đã làm sao. Mình thích thế. :)


	4. Ali Rashid và những tên trộm

Tác giả: Banmaixanh

Disclaimer: Sinbad và những nhân vật trong phim không thuộc về tôi.

A/N: Ban đầu mình định để rating là K nhưng mà viết tới bây giờ mình nghĩ nên đổi rating thành T cho nó an toàn vì bắt đầu từ chương này sẽ có một số từ ngữ, hình ảnh không phù hợp với trẻ em. Ai tự nhận mình là trẻ em thì ngừng đọc hỉ. Hihi. Đùa thôi, chỉ là một vài câu thoại hơi bị sến không phù hợp với ngôn ngữ của trẻ nhỏ thôi. Mà mình đoán là chẳng có ai trong số các bạn là trẻ con nữa đâu.

**Bồ Công Anh**: Cám ơn comment của bạn nhé. Rất vui vì ban thích series này. Lâu lâu đổi món đi sẽ thấy thú vị hơn đúng không? Ăn rồi có mỗi cái chuyện yêu đường lăng nhăng của hai bạn ấy cũng mệt. :)

* * *

Họ đang đưa hàng vào thành phố theo yêu cầu của người thuê nhưng thật chẳng may mắn tý nào khi cỗ xe ngựa của họ bị hư hỏng. Ôi chao. Sinbad, Firouz và Doubar đang cố gắng đẩy cỗ xe đi nhưng nó chẳng buồn chuyển động tý nào. Bryn đứng bên cạnh tìm cách thuyết phục chú ngựa của họ nỗ lực hơn trong việc kéo xe nhưng tình hình cũng không mấy khả quan. Trong lúc đó Rongar đứng lặng người trên một mỏm đá, dường như anh đang lo lắng chuyện gì đó.

- Có ai cho tôi xin một chút phép thuật được không? – Doubar lên tiếng càu nhàu.

Không hẹn mà gặp cả Bryn và Maeve cùng quay lại nhìn giáng vẻ mệt mỏi và thậm chí là có phần hơi tức giận của anh nữa lắc đầu.

- Phép thuật của em không sửa được cỗ xe bị hỏng Doubar.

Maeve nói với vẻ áy náy trên gương mặt. Mặc dù anh chẳng chắc chắn được liệu Maeve có thực sự cảm thấy áy náy hay không nhưng vẻ mặt đó của cô cũng khiến anh dịu lại. Anh bước về Sinbad và Firouz lấy nước uống rồi tiếp tục cằn nhằn. Hình như anh rất bực bội với cái chuyến đi xui xẻo này. Trong lúc những người đàn ông đang nói chuyện thì Maeve đưa mắt tìm kiếm Rongar. Hành động mấy bữa nay của anh khiến cô lo lắng. Cô bước về phía Sinbad, vỗ lên vai anh để thu hút sự chú ý từ phía anh rồi chỉ tay về hướng Rongar đang đứng.

- Hình như anh ấy đang lo lắng chuyện gì đó.

- Mấy bữa nay anh ấy không ăn uống gì cả.

Bryn lên tiếng khẳng định thêm cái điều Maeve vừa nói. Sinbad gật đầu với hai cô gái rồi bước về phía Rongar.

- Để anh nói chuyện với anh ấy.

* * *

Mọi người đang đứng ở phía dưới chờ đợi Sinbad nói chuyện với Rongar thì một số kẻ xuất hiện và tấn công họ, hình như chúng muốn cướp hàng hóa. Đây không phải lần đầu những chuyện như thế này xảy ra nhưng Rongar thì có vẻ như rất bị kích động. Sau khi lũ cướp bỏ chạy, anh vẫn đuổi theo bọn chúng cho kỳ được. Nếu như Sinbad không ra lệnh dừng lại thì chắc anh sẽ không dừng lại. Và mặc dù bọn cướp đã bỏ chạy gương mặt anh vẫn vô cùng giận giữ khi bước về phía họ.

- Rongar, cậu sao vậy?

Sinbad hỏi. Nhưng trước khi Rongar trả lời, thủy thủ đoàn đã bị thu hút bởi những vị khách khác. Những người cưỡi trên lưng ngựa.

- Xin chào, tôi là Ali Rashid.

Một trong số những người đó, người mà họ đoán là người lãnh đạo giới thiệu anh ta với thủy thủ đoàn. Và khi anh ta còn chưa nói hết câu thì Rongar đã lao vào kéo anh ta khỏi yên ngựa và đe dọa dần cho anh ta một trận nếu như Sinbad và Doubar không ngăn anh lại. Ali Rashid nói với họ rằng Rongar là kẻ bị truy nã ở vương quốc này và rằng anh sẽ chết nếu như anh ta nhìn thấy anh lần nữa. Anh ta yêu thủy thủ đoàn rời khỏi hòn đảo ngay lập tức. Thủy thủ đoàn rơi vào im lặng khi họ nghe những Ali Rashid nói.

- Rongar, điều này ….có đúng không.

Sinbad lên tiếng, rất nhẹ nhàng nhưng điều đó vẫn không tránh được việc làm Rongar tổn thương. Nhìn ánh mắt của Rongar và nhìn cách anh quay lưng bước đi vội vã, Sinbad cảm thấy lòng mình trùng lại. Anh quay sang nhìn Maeve khi cảm thấy bàn tay cô đặt trên cánh tay mình. Cô lắc đầu với anh rồi đưa mắt nhìn theo bước chân của Rongar.

- Ali Rashid, anh ta không nói sự thật đâu Sinbad. Trong mắt anh ta có điều gì đó rất u tối.

Sinbad đưa tay lên nắm lấy bàn tay Maeve đặt trên cánh tay anh, anh đưa mắt nhìn Rongar đang bước vội vàng ra phía cảng rồi quay lại gật đầu với cô. Dù sao thì họ cũng sẽ rời khỏi hải cảng này ngay thôi, Rongar sẽ mãi mãi là bạn họ, là một thành viên trong thủy thủ đoàn còn cái anh chàng kia, dù anh ta nói thật hay nói dối họ cũng sẽ không gặp lại anh ta nữa. Không có gì phải lo lắng cả. Anh sẽ nói chuyện với Rongar, sẽ nói cho cậu ấy hiểu rằng anh sẽ không bao giờ nghi ngờ tình bạn giữa họ.

oOo

Maeve thức giấc khi tiếng bước chân vội vã của anh vang lên bên ngoài hành lang và rồi tiếng anh hối thúc mọi người thức dậy ở cabin bên cạnh phòng cô khiến cô chú ý. Có chuyện gì mà anh có vẻ vội vã quá vậy. Cô ngồi dậy đánh thức Bryn nằm ở chiếc giường đối diện rồi cùng cô ấy bước sang cabin của các chàng trai.

- Có chuyện gì vậy?

Bryn hỏi khi hai cô gái vừa bước vào cabin của các chàng trai.

- Rongar bỏ đi rồi. Cậu ấy để lại cái này.

Nói rồi Sinbad đưa cho họ xem mảnh giấy Rongar để lại đêm qua khi anh ấy điều khiển tàu quay lại hòn đảo và bỏ đi.

- Có lẽ cậu ấy muốn chúng ta quay lại cảng. – Doubar nhận xét.

- Đúng thế. Cậu ấy bị kích động, có chuyện gì đó khiến cậu ấy lo lắng – Sinbad đồng tình.

- Liên quan đến Ali Rashid đấy.

Maeve tiếp lời. Cô không ưa gì hắn. Ngay từ cái kiểu cách hắn xuất hiện đã khiến cô thấy ác cảm. Cô cảm thấy hắn đang cố gắng che dấu một âm mưu gì đó và dường như Rongar biết nó là cái gì hay ….cô có linh cảm rằng chính Rongar là nạn nhân của cái âm mưu đó.

- Mau đi chuẩn bị thuyền nhỏ đi.

Tiếng Doubar vang lên hối thúc Firouz. Maeve bước sang một bên tránh chỗ cho họ đi ra ngoài. Bryn quay sang nhìn cô và Sinbad rồi hỏi

Trước đây anh ấy đã bao giờ thế này chưa?

Maeve lắc đầu trong khi Sinbad trả lời

- Chưa bao giờ.

- Chúng ta sẽ tìm anh ấy.

Bryn nói rồi vội vã bước ra ngoài.

Đó chính xác là những gì chúng ta sẽ làm đấy.

Sinbad đáp lời Bryn rồi cả anh và Maeve cùng nhau đi lên boong tàu để cùng với những người còn lại đi vào đảo. Họ phải tìm kiếm Rongar.

* * *

Sinbad tới gặp Ali Rashid để ra giá với anh ta. Tiền công toàn bộ chuyến giao hàng của họ đổi lấy một ngày để tìm kiếm Rongar và họ phải tìm anh ấy càng sớm càng tốt trước khi Ali Rashid vào cuộc bởi vì đến thời điểm này không chỉ Maeve mà cả Sinbad nữa cũng đã bắt đầu cảm nhận được sự đen tối trong con người Ali Rashid. Firouz và Bryn đã đi khắp thành phố để tìm kiếm Rongar nhưng có tin tức gì. Những người dân ở đây không muốn trả lời người lạ. Trong lúc mọi người đang suy nghĩ hướng tìm kiếm thì một cô gái xuất hiện. Cô ta đi thẳng về phía Sinbad, tự giới thiệu tên mình và coi những người khác như không tồn tại. Maeve đưa mắt nhìn cô ta một lượt từ trên xuống dưới. Ánh mắt cô tối sầm lại và sắc mặt thay đổi. Thủy thủ đoàn đưa mắt nhìn nhau, họ có lý do để cảm thấy lo lắng cho tính mạng cô gái này. Hình như cô gái đấy không hề biết tai họa sắp giáng xuống đầu mình. Cô ta vẫn tiếp tục trò lẳng lơ trước mặt Sinbad. Nhưng Sinbad thì không có vẻ là có đủ can đảm để bỏ mặc cái thực tế là cái lò lửa đứng ngay bên cạnh anh sẽ thiêu anh thành than nếu như anh không biết cách khước từ sự quan tâm có phần hơi đặc biệt của cô gái này cho anh. Anh đứng lùi ra sau một chút, gạt tay Shirez sang một bên nhưng dù sao anh cũng cần cô ta giúp đỡ vì như cô ta nói, cô ta biết người có thể giúp anh tìm Rongar.

- Ừm, chúng ta nói chuyện đó sau nhé. Nào hãy nói cho tôi biết người cô nhắc tới là ai?

- Đó là một nhà tiên tri. Người ta nói rằng cô ấy biết tất cả mọi thứ. Tôi có thể đưa anh tới đó, chỉ một mình anh thôi.

Cái cụm từ "chỉ một mình anh thôi" mà cô gái thốt ra khiến thủy thủ đoàn rơi vào im lặng, không ai bảo ai ánh mắt họ đồng loạt hướng về phía cô phù thủy tóc đỏ của họ và Sinbad cũng không ngoại lệ. Anh có thể thấy rằng ánh mắt cô hiện rõ sự không hài lòng trong đó. Rõ rồi vì cô luôn ghét thể loại phụ nữ này. Anh biết điều đó. Nhưng mà anh cần phải đi với cô gái này tới gặp người phụ nữ đó để tìm kiếm Rongar. Đó là cơ hội duy nhất của họ lúc này. Dường như hiểu được những gì anh đang nghĩ trong đầu, Maeve gật đầu với anh khi anh nhìn cô chờ đợi sự đồng ý của cô. Sau khi nhìn thấy sự đồng ý trong mắt Maeve, anh quay sang gật đầu với Shirez

- Được.

Rồi anh bắt đầu ra lệnh cho thủy thủ đoàn. Anh nói những điều thật lạ tai khiến thủy thủ đoàn ngơ ngác. Họ không dám chắc rằng anh đang nói về Rongar và Doubar phải hỏi lại cho chắc. Sau khi thủy thủ đoàn đi tìm Rongar theo như mệnh lệnh của anh. Anh quay lưng đi cùng với Shirez tới gặp nhà tiên tri mà cô ta nói. Đằng sau lưng anh, anh có thể cảm thấy một đôi mắt diều hâu đang quan sát mình. Hình như anh càng trở nên thân thiết với Maeve bao nhiêu thì Dermott càng quan tâm tới anh bấy nhiêu đặc biệt là khi anh đi cùng với một người phụ nữ nào đó không phải là chủ nhân của nó. Một con chim đặc biệt.

oOo

- Anh gan lắm mới dám đột nhập vào cung điện của Ali Rashid.

Shirez bắt đầu bắt chuyện với anh.

- Tôi cần phải tìm một người bạn.

Sinbad trả lời. Sau câu trả lời của anh, anh thấy Shirez bắt đầu đứng sát vào người anh khiến anh phải lùi lại để giữ khoảng cách.

- Tôi có thể trở thành bạn anh, tôi rất thân thiện.

Cô gái lên tiếng.

- À, tôi sẽ nhớ điều đó.

Sinbad trả lời rồi tìm cách thoát khỏi sự gần gũi không cần thiết với cô gái. Nhưng Shirez thì không cảm thấy sự khó xử của Sinbad hoặc biết nhưng không để tâm. Cô vẫn tiếp tục đứng sát vào người anh, nở một nụ cười – chắc người ta gọi là quyến rũ còn Maeve sẽ gọi là lẳng lơ - rồi nói:

- Hãy khắc sâu điều đó.

Sinbad gật đầu rồi đẩy nhẹ Shirez ra và tìm dợm bước tiếp về phía trước nhưng cô gái đã ngăn anh lại.

- Tôi cần nói chuyện với cô ấy trước

Shirez nói rồi vào bên trong ngôi nhà gần đó, để anh đứng ở ngoài chờ đợi.

* * *

Cuộc gặp với nhà tiên tri không được suôn sẻ lắm khi người của Ali Rashid tìm cách ngăn anh lại. Tuy nhiên anh vẫn xoay sở được và vào gặp cô ấy. Cái sự thật mà cô ấy cho anh biết thực sự khiến anh không khỏi bất ngờ. Anh chưa bao giờ ngờ được rằng thân phận thật của Rongar chính là một hoàng tử. Bây giờ thì họ đi tìm Rongar theo lời chỉ dẫn của cô gái đó. Cô ấy nói rằng anh sẽ tới một ngọn núi ở phía bắc – nơi trú ẩn của bọn cướp – để trả thù và họ phải đi tìm anh ấy, đưa anh ấy rời khỏi hòn đảo này hoặc là tính mạng anh ấy sẽ bị đe dọa. Họ phải đi tìm vài con ngựa để đi tới đó. Sau một hồi tìm kiếm họ cũng tìm ra nơi thuê ngựa.

- Chúng ta cần sáu con ngựa.

Sinbad nói rồi vẩy tay gọi Doubar và Firouz vào thuê ngựa cùng anh.

- Tại sao lại sáu con?

Maeve ngạc nhiên hỏi rồi đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh. Họ chỉ có năm người thôi mà. Rồi ánh mắt cô dừng lại ở Shirez. Không lẽ anh định?

- Shirez sẽ đi với chúng ta, chúng ta cần cô ấy dẫn đường.

- Ôi Không.

Câu trả lời của Sinbad khiến Maeve kêu lên một tiếng khẽ trong miệng rồi buông một hơi thở dài thườn thượt. Sinbad quay lại nhìn cô khi anh nghe thấy sự không hài lòng trong phản ứng của cô. Có lẽ cô cũng hiểu họ không có nhiều lựa chọn nên ngoài phản ứng đó, cô không hề tỏ ý phản đối. Anh gật đầu với cô, chuẩn bị cùng với Doubar và Firouz bước vào gặp chủ trại ngựa thì Shirez lên tiếng

- Tôi không biết cưỡi ngựa.

Câu trả lời của cô ả khiến Maeve và Sinbad cùng quay lại nhìn cô ta trong khi thủy thủ đoàn hướng mắt về phía họ.

- Vậy thì cô sẽ đi cùng với một trong số chúng tôi.

Sinbad lên tiếng, giải pháp của anh nghe khá đơn giản nhưng ánh nhìn của Maeve hướng về phía cô gái thì không dịu đi một chút nào. "Một trong số chúng tôi" của anh sẽ là ai? Họ đang cần cô gái này và chắc chắn rằng cô ta sẽ ra giá và cái giá đó là gì không cần nói cô cũng biết quá rõ. Cô ghét cô gái này và chưa bao giờ thấy ghét cô ta như lúc này. Cái loại đàn bà con gái gì mà thấy đàn ông là cứ sáp vào như thế. Cô chẳng ghen vì cô biết rõ Sinbad không có cảm giác gì với cô ta cả nhưng điều đó không đồng nghĩa với việc cô không cảm thấy khó chịu khi một cô gái từ trên trời rơi xuống cứ bám riết lấy người đàn ông của cô. Nhìn thấy sự khó chịu trong ánh mắt Maeve, Sinbad bước tới đặt tay lên vai Maeve thì thầm vào tai cô

- Chỉ là để đi tìm Rongar thôi.

Maeve đưa mắt nhìn vào mắt anh rồi gật đầu đồng ý. Sự khó chịu trong ánh mắt cô dịu lại. Anh mỉm cười với cô rồi bước vào gặp người chủ trại ngựa cùng với Doubar và Firouz.

oOo

Họ dừng lại khi đi tới ngọn núi. Con đường này ngựa không thể đi tiếp được nữa nên họ phải xuống đi bộ.

- Dermott đã nhìn thấy Rongar.

Maeve lên tiếng.

- Ở đâu?

Sinbad hỏi cô, Maeve chạy lên phía trước theo con đường mà Dermott chỉ cho cô. Sinbad cùng thủy thủ đoàn ở ngay phía sau.

- Ôi không.

Maeve bất ngờ dừng lại rồi quay lại chờ Sinbad

- Chúng bắt Rongar rồi Sinbad. Có phục kích ở quanh đây.

Sinbad đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh.

- Mọi người hãy thận trọng, quan sát xung quanh đề phòng bị tấn công bất ngờ. – Nói rồi anh quay lại nhìn Maeve. – Dermott có thấy chúng đưa Rongar đi đâu không?

Maeve nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng liên lạc với Dermott nhưng không được. Cô mở mắt ra nhìn anh lắc đầu.

- Hãy đi tới nơi chúng đã bắt Rongar. Biết đâu sẽ tìm thấy dấu vết gì ở đó.

Sinbad nói với Maeve. Cô gật đầu, dẫn anh và thủy thủ đoàn tới nơi mà Dermott chỉ cho cô, họ tìm thấy một con dao găm của Rongar và vết máu trên mặt đất nhưng không nhìn thấy gì khác nữa.

- Hãy tản ra tìm kiếm đi. Tôi sẽ đi đến gặp nhà tiên tri.

Nói rồi anh quay lưng chạy về xuống dưới chân núi. Thủy thủ đoàn ở lại tìm kiếm Rongar, Maeve cố gắng gọi Dermott. Con chim tự nhiên biến mất mà cô không thể gọi được nó.

oOo

- Có tìm thấy gì không?

Bryn hỏi Firouz khi anh lia ống nhòm tìm kiếm quanh ngọn núi. Đáp lại câu hỏi của cô là cái lắc đầu vẻ thất vọng của anh. Doubar tìm kiếm dấu vết quanh mặt đất nhưng hoàn toàn không thể tìm thấy gì.

- Mọi thứ dường như dẫn đến bức tường đá đằng kia.

Doubar nhận xét. Maeve bước về phía tảng đá quan sát. Đây cũng là hình ảnh cuối cùng Dermott chỉ cho cô khi Rongar bị bắt. Không lẽ có cái gì đó ở phía sau tảng đá này? Maeve đưa tay chạm vào tảng đá, trước sự bất ngờ của cô bức tường đá bất ngờ biến thành một cánh cổng.

- Doubar. Xem này.

Maeve gọi Doubar. Chàng béo bước lại gần Maeve không khỏi kinh ngạc trước những gì anh nhìn thấy. Bryn và Firouz cũng bước về tảng đá khi họ nghe thấy gọi của Maeve.

- Cái gì vậy?

Firouz lên tiếng hỏi.

- Có vẻ như đó là một cánh cổng hoặc là một cái bẫy.

Maeve trả lời. Doubar quan sát cánh cổng rồi bước vào. Maeve giữ tay anh lại

- Doubar. Em cảm thấy có cái gì không ổn đằng sau cánh cổng này.

Bryn gật đầu đồng tình với nhận xét của Maeve. Nhưng mặc kệ sự can ngăn của hai cô gái, Doubar vẫn quyết định bước vào cánh cổng.

- Chúng ta phải tìm kiếm Rongar.

Anh nói. Doubar đã bước vào cánh cổng, những người còn lại cũng không thể để anh đi vào đó một mình. Firouz, Bryn và Maeve cũng lần lượt bước vào trong cánh cổng.

oOo

Maeve bước vào phía trong cánh cổng và nhìn thấy mình đang ở một nơi tối đen. Rồi tiếng leng keng của những thanh gươm va vào nhau khiến cô chú ý. Một vài gã đàn ông đang tấn công Bryn. Nhìn chúng rất quen hình như chính là bọn đã tìm cách cướp hàng hóa của họ hôm qua. Không kịp suy nghĩ nhiều Maeve đã thấy một gã lao về phía cô. Cô lùi lại, đưa gươm lên chặn đường thanh gươm của hắn và đạp vào bụng hắn. Một gã khác lao tới. Cô đạp hắn ngã chúi xuống đất rồi quay lại nhìn Bryn. Cô ấy đang đứng trước mặt Ali Rashid, trong tay gã đàn ông đó là một thanh gươm hoặc cái gì đó giống như thanh gươm có màu vàng sáng rực. Maeve có thể cảm thấy phép thuật ở trong thanh gươm đó. Hắn khua thanh gươm trước mặt Bryn trong khi ánh mắt hướng về phía cô

- Thả vũ khí xuống.

Hắn ra lệnh và Maeve không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác ngoài nghe lời. Ngay sau khi cô buông gươm xuống, tay sai của hắn bước tới và trói tay cô lại.

* * *

Sinbad đã xoay sở để cứu được Rongar từ phía bên trong ngọn núi đá đó. Anh phải làm bị thương một số người, anh không cố tình nhưng họ đã tìm cách giết Rongar và anh buộc phải khiến họ mất khả năng chiến đấu. Chỉ hy vọng vết thương anh gây ra cho họ không quá trầm trọng. Anh cùng Rongar rời khỏi ngọn núi đó quay trở lại thành phố. Anh phải đi tìm những thành viên khác của thủy thủ đoàn. Anh đã tìm kiếm khắp hang đá nhưng họ không có ở đó. Phải có ai đó biết được họ ở đâu. Rongar đã tới gặp chị gái cậu ấy còn anh phải đến tìm gặp Shirez. Anh không thích lắm việc này nhưng anh phải tìm bạn bè anh. Sau một hồi tìm kiếm cuối cùng anh cũng tìm được phòng của cô ả trong lâu đài, anh leo cửa sổ nhảy vào. Chưa kịp định hình vị trí đồ đạc trong phòng anh đã cảm thấy một bờ môi áp chặt lên môi mình. Ôi không. Anh vội vàng đẩy Shirez ra.

- Xin lỗi, tôi cần giúp đỡ.

Anh cố gắng xoay xở để nói khi cô gái liên tục tấn công anh bằng cách hôn lên cổ và mang tai anh.

- Tôi cần phải tìm thủy thủ của tôi.

Sinbad nói lại lần nữa khi anh cố gắng đẩy Shirez ra khỏi người anh.

- Ali Rashid đòi anh phải tới nộp mình đấy.

Cô gái lên tiếng cảnh cáo anh. Mặc kệ lời cảnh báo của Shirez anh tiếp tục hỏi.

- Ali Rashid, hắn nhốt thủy thủ đoàn của tôi ở đâu?

- Tôi nói rồi, tôi không thể giúp được.

Shirez từ chối. Nhưng rồi anh cũng thuyết phục được cô gái đưa anh đến nơi thủy thủ đoàn của anh đang bị giam giữ.

oOo

Anh và Rongar phá cửa đi vào ngục. Anh bước về phía Doubar kiểm tra thứ đang còng tay anh ấy lại. Rõ ràng là cái thứ này phải có khóa mới mở được. Anh đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh rồi bước về phía Maeve đang bị xích ở trong cùng.

- Em không sao chứ.

Maeve mỉm cười nhìn anh, trong mắt cô không dấu được sự vui mừng khi thấy anh vẫn an toàn.

- Chỉ hơi mỏi chân thôi. - Cô trả lời.

- Em có biết chìa khóa để ở đâu không.

Maeve lắc đầu trước câu hỏi của anh rồi đưa mắt nhìn về phía cửa khi cô nghe tiếng cửa mở.

- Ở ngay đây Sinbad.

Một trong những tên tay sai của Ali Rashid trả lời rồi tiến về phía anh, bắt đầu tấn công anh trong khi tên còn lại tấn công Rongar.

Ali Rashid bước vào sau khi hai tên thuộc hạ của hắn bị Sinbad và Rongar đánh bại. Rongar lao về phía hắn nhưng bị thanh gươm phép của hắn đánh bất tỉnh. Sinbad đưa mắt nhìn Rongar nằm dưới đất rồi quay lên nhìn Ali Rashid

- Bây giờ chỉ còn ta và người.

Anh nghe Ali Rashid nói với anh như thế. Anh cầm gươm lao về phía hắn.

- Sinbad, thanh gươm của anh hoàn toàn vô dụng trước ngọn lửa phép.

Firouz cảnh báo Sinbad. Maeve đưa mắt quan sát cuộc chiến một cách thận trọng. Sinbad gần như không thể làm gì được Ali Rashid nếu như hắn còn giữ được thanh gươm đó trên tay. Cô nhắm mắt lại cô gắng tập trung phép thuật. Từ mắt cô một tia lửa đỏ rực bắn vào tay Ali Rashid khiến hắn giật mình làm rơi thanh gươm phép xuống đất. Nhanh như cắt Sinbad quét ngã hắn ta xuống đất rồi lao tới đá thanh gươm phép ra khỏi tầm với của hắn.

- Phá bỏ thanh gươm đi, Maeve.

Maeve nghe thấy tiếng Doubar nói. Cô nhìn Sinbad và Ali Rashid đang giằng co ngay trước mặt cô và thanh gươm phép ở cách đó không xa nhưng cô không biết làm thế nào để phá thanh gươm. Đó không phải là thứ phép thuật mà cô biết.

- Em không biết cách Doubar.

Maeve hét lên. Ali Rashid đá ngã Sinbad xuống rồi lao về phía thanh gươm. Một lần nữa hắn cầm thanh gươm lên tay và đứng ngay bên cạnh Maeve. Sinbad quan sát hắn một cách thận trọng chờ đợi đòn tấn công tiếp theo của anh về phía anh. Nhưng hắn không tấn công anh ngay.

- Ta nghĩ cần phải chấm dứt những trò phép thuật rẻ tiền ở đây trước Sinbad.

Nói rồi hắn ta vung gươm lên chém vào Maeve khiến cô bất tỉnh.

- KHÔNG!

Sinbad hét lên khi anh nhìn thấy Maeve gục xuống nơi mà cô đang bị xích. Bây giờ thì anh đã tức giận thật sự. Anh lao vào đạp ngã Ali Rashid. Anh sẽ giết hắn bằng mọi giá.

*Rầm*

Hắn quật anh ngã xuống cầu thang. Anh lăn người sang một bên, né lưỡi gươm của hắn. Bryn đang cố gắng gọi phép thuật của cô để cứu Sinbad khi Maeve, hy vọng duy nhất của họ lúc này đã bất tỉnh. Không có nhiều hy vọng bởi vì cô không có khả năng điều khiển phép thuật của mình. Rồi cánh cửa phòng giam bật mở. Chị gái Rongar xuất hiện ở trước cửa phòng giam và niệm chú. Cô ấy niệm chú để gọi sức mạnh của Bryn, để giúp cô phá bỏ thanh gươm phép của Ali Rashid. Từ mắt hai người phụ nữ ánh sáng xanh và vàng gặp nhau tạo thành một dòng phép bắn về phía Ali Rashid, khiến hắn làm rơi thanh gươm. Thanh gươm phụt tắt khi nó bị rơi xuống đất, nó đã bị phá hủy.

Sau khi thanh gươm bị phá hủy, Ali Rashid vội vã rút thanh gươm của hắn ra và tìm đường bỏ chạy nhưng chị gái Rongar đã nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài và khóa cửa lại. Không còn đường chạy, hắn quay lại đối mặt với Sinbad và khi thấy Shirez đứng trên bậc cầu thang, hắn bắt cô làm con tin. Sinbad dừng lại khi thấy Shirez bị bắn giữ. Anh bỏ vũ khí xuống và né sang một bên khi hắn đi ngang qua anh. Hắn đi theo một lối đi bí mật để bỏ trốn. Anh vội vàng đuổi theo. Anh sẽ không để hắn trốn thoát.

* * *

Anh đuổi theo Ali Rashid cùng với Rongar. Cuối cùng thì hắn cũng đã phải trả giá cho những tội ác mà hắn gây ra. Anh nhìn hắn rơi từ ban công xuống vực rồi quay lại vỗ lên vai Rongar động viên trước khi chạy vội về phía nhà giam. Mọi người đã được tháo còng tay. Anh nhìn thấy Maeve đứng bên cạnh Firouz mà thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anh cảm thấy như có một hòn đá tảng nào đó vừa được dỡ đi khỏi ngực anh. Anh bước về phía cô và phải kiềm chế lắm anh với không kéo cô vào vòng tay mình ngay trước mặt thủy thủ đoàn. Anh đặt tay lên vai cô, nhìn vào mắt cô nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

- Em không sao chứ?

Maeve lắc đầu.

- Không sao, chỉ có vài vết thương ngoài da thôi. Nhưng chắc là sẽ để lại sẹo.

Sinbad gật đầu, cô không bị thương là anh yên tâm rồi.

- Không sao, vài vết sẹo anh không để tâm đâu.

Câu nói của Sinbad khiến thủy thủ đoàn bật cười thành tiếng còn gương mặt Maeve đỏ ửng vì ngượng. Cô nhéo mạnh vào mạn sườn anh. Anh nói cái gì vậy. Có phải là của anh đâu. Sinbad bật cười khi nhìn thấy sự ngượng ngùng trên mặt cô. Nhưng rồi anh thấy cô nhăn mặt lại và anh hiểu đã đến lúc anh phải giải thoát cô khỏi tình huống này không thì anh và có khi là cả thủy thủ đoàn nữa sẽ được chứng kiến cơn giận của cô. Anh đặt tay phía sau lưng cô rồi lên tiếng ra lệnh cho thủy thủ đoàn

- Thôi nào mọi người, cười đủ rồi mau ra khỏi đây thôi.

- Vâng thừa thuyền trưởng.

Mọi người lên tiếng trả lời anh rồi bước ra khỏi nhà giam để chàng thuyền trưởng và cô phù thủy lại một mình, tiếng cười khúc khích vẫn vang lên dù bước chân của họ xa dần. Maeve lườm Sinbad một cái dài tít tắp rồi bước ra ngoài. Anh mỉm cười bước đi ngay phía sau lưng cô. Anh đâu có nói gì sai.

oOo

Sinbad đưa Shirez từ dưới khoang tàu lên sau khi đưa cô đi dạo một vòng. Chẳng qua là cô ấy nói cô ấy muốn được biết cuộc sống trên tàu như thế nào và vì cô ấy cũng đã suýt mất mạng khi giúp anh cứu thủy thủ đoàn nên anh nghĩ không nên ích kỷ với cô chỉ một chuyến du ngoại bằng tàu. Maeve đứng phía trên boong tàu, gần bánh lái quan sát anh và Shirez. Mặc dù đến lúc này thì cô thừa nhận là cô gái này cũng không xấu hoàn toàn và bây giờ cô ta cũng đã biết cách cư xử có chừng mực hơn khi đứng bên cạnh Sinbad nhưng mà cô vẫn không ưa cô ta lắm. Cuộc sống của hòn đảo này đã thay đổi, cô hy vọng cô gái này cũng sẽ tìm được một cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn thay vì dành cả cuộc đời mình để mua vui cho những gã đàn ông lắm tiền như vậy.

- Không ngờ cuộc sống ở trên tàu lại thú vị như vậy

Shirez nói với Sinbad. Anh mỉm cười.

- Thực ra nếu ở trên tàu lâu cô sẽ không còn thấy thế nữa đâu.

Shirez mỉm cười nhìn chàng thuyền trưởng tài hoa

- Cảm ơn anh chuyến thăm quan này.

Nói rồi cô bước tới gần đặt một nụ hôn lên môi Sinbad khiến anh giật mình không kịp phản ứng. Lấy lại được bình tĩnh, anh đưa tay lên đẩy cô ra rồi nhìn cô vẻ bối rối

- Tôi xin lỗi.

Shirez lắc đầu, đưa mắt nhìn Maeve người đang đứng nhìn cô như thể muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống cô trước khi quay lại nhìn anh.

- Anh không phải xin lỗi, Sinbad. Cô gái ấy rất may mắn.

Nói rồi cô quay lưng rời khỏi tàu. Sinbad đứng đó nhìn theo cô gái tội nghiệp. Hy vọng rồi một ngày cô ấy sẽ tìm được người đàn ông đối xử với cô ấy như báu vật chứ không phải những kẻ coi cô ấy như món đồ chơi trên giường.

- Tiếc nuối sao?

Anh bật cười khẽ khi nghe câu hỏi của Maeve, cô bước đến đứng bên cạnh anh từ lúc nào.

- Em nghĩ là thế sao? – Nói rồi anh quay lại nhìn vào mắt cô khi cô. – Mà em không ghen đấy chứ?

Maeve nhăn mặt khi nghe câu hỏi của anh.

- Em? Ghen với cô ta? Anh nghĩ cái gì vậy.

Cô trả lời với một chút gì đó gay gắt trong giọng nói. Tất nhiên rồi, anh đang nói rằng cô ghen với những người phụ nữ cô vẫn coi thường thì làm sao cô không bực cho được. Sinbad mỉm cười anh định nói với Maeve điều gì đó nhưng rồi nhìn thấy Rongar bước lên tàu cả hai dường như quên mất cuộc nói chuyện hiện của họ.

- Một hoàng tử trên Nomad sao?

Sinbad lên tiếng hỏi. Đáp lời anh là cái gật đầu của Rongar khiến Maeve và những người bạn của họ lúc này đã kéo đến đứng cạnh cô nở nụ cười hạnh phúc. Thủy thủ đoàn vây quanh Rongar, chào đón anh ở lại với gia đình bé nhỏ trên Nomad và họ chỉ dừng lại khi lệnh ra khơi của thuyền trưởng đến tai họ.

* * *

Sinbad bước đến bên cạnh Maeve sau khi giao bánh lái lại cho Doubar. Cô quay lại mỉm cười nhìn anh hình như anh có chuyện gì muốn nói thì phải. Anh đứng bên cạnh cô đưa mắt nhìn ra biển hít một hơi dài trước khi quay sang nhìn cô.

- Em định kéo dài tình trạng này trong bao lâu nữa?

Maeve chau mày nhìn anh không hiểu anh đang nói gì.

- Tình trạng gì Sinbad?

Sinbad nhìn cô rồi lắc đầu trước khi tiếp tục

- Chuyện của chúng ta. Anh không muốn chúng ta cứ là đề tài cho thủy thủ đoàn trêu chọc mãi. Anh cảm thấy chuyện này phải chấm dứt.

Maeve lặng người khi đi nghe những gì anh nói, tim cô bất chợt đập mạnh, bàn tay cô lạnh toát. Cô nhìn vào mắt anh, rõ ràng là anh nghiêm túc trong những gì anh đang nói. Cô nhắm mắt lại cô gắng giữ bình tĩnh rồi lên tiếng:

- Chúng ta… giữa chúng ta vốn không có chuyện gì mà Sinbad.

Sinbad nhìn thấy sắc mặt Maeve thay đổi sau khi nghe những gì anh nói. Trong đôi mắt cô có cái gì đó vỡ ra khi cô nghe thấy hai từ "chấm dứt" từ miệng anh. Rồi anh thấy cô nhắm chặt mắt lại như để kìm nén lại những cảm xúc của mình. Cô mở mắt ra nhìn anh lần nữa, cái nét đau đớn anh thoáng thấy trong mắt cô vài giây trước đã không còn. Có lẽ là cô đã tìm cách dấu nó đi mất. Trong đôi mắt cô lúc này, anh chỉ nhìn thấy hai mặt hồ trong veo không gợn sóng. Không có bất cứ cảm xúc nào anh có thể đọc được trong đó. Anh nghe cô nói với anh rằng giữa họ chưa từng có chuyện gì mà thấy lòng mình thắt lại. Cô vẫn không tin rằng những gì họ đã chia sẻ với nhau trong suốt thời gian qua mang ý nghĩa gì đó hay cô đó là cách cô đang tự an ủi mình. Anh bước tới gần cô hơn một chút, cô bước lùi lại nhưng cánh tay nhanh chóng vòng ra phía sau lưng cô chặn cô lại.

- Thế thì bắt đầu từ ngày hôm nay sẽ có.

Nói rồi anh kề môi mình vào môi cô, anh cảm thấy cô thoáng giật mình nhưng rồi sau đó cô đáp lại nụ hôn của anh.

Anh nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt ngơ ngác của cô sau khi kết thúc nụ hôn. Cô bối rối đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh boong tàu. Thủy thủ đoàn đang nhìn họ chằm chằm. Cô quay lại nhìn anh lo lắng

- Sinbad. Mọi người đang nhìn chúng ta.

- Kệ họ.

Maeve chau mày nhưng trước khi cô kịp hỏi anh bất cứ điều gì anh đã kéo cô vào vòng tay mình rồi thì thầm vào tai cô

- Anh yêu em.

Maeve lặng người. Cô không tin được những gì cô vừa nghe thấy. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh và cô cảm thấy bản thân mình dường như không đủ sức để chạy theo những suy nghĩ trong đầu anh. Chỉ vừa mới vài phút trước anh đã nói rằng anh mệt mỏi với mối quan hệ của họ mà bây giờ anh đang ôm cô trong tay và nói rằng anh yêu cô. Cô không hiểu, cái gì trong những điều anh nói là sự thật? Cô hỏi lại anh, đôi mắt không dấu được sự ngơ ngác đến tội nghiệp

- Nhưng… anh nói là anh mệt mỏi?

Anh đẩy cô ra, nhìn vào mắt cô rồi lên tiếng

- Anh chỉ nói là anh mệt mỏi với việc né tránh sự châm chọc của thủy thủ đoàn. Hãy để họ thấy những gì họ muốn thấy. Anh không muốn phải dấu diếm họ mối quan hệ giữa chúng ta nữa.

- Đó là những gì anh muốn nói.

Maeve hỏi lại anh, cô nghe thấy giọng mình như lạc đi. Cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt ấm áp anh nhìn cô, anh gật đầu. Cô nhắm chặt mắt khi một cảm xúc khó gọi tên dâng trên trong lồng ngực cô khiến cô cảm thấy khó thở. Cô cảm thấy hạnh phúc nhưng đồng thời cũng là tức giận và tủi thân nữa. Anh giỡn cái gì kỳ vậy. Anh có biết là tim cô đau đến thế nào khi anh nói với cô hai từ "chấm dứt" không. Sinbad kéo Maeve vào vòng tay anh, ôm lấy cô, để cô tựa đầu lên vai mình cho đến khi cô bình tĩnh lại. Có lẽ anh đã đùa hơi quá.

- Anh xin lỗi.

Maeve đẩy anh ra. Cô nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt hối lỗi của anh. Nếu không phải vì anh vừa tỏ tình với cô thì ánh nhìn này cũng không thể cản cô cho anh một tát được đâu nhưng mà hôm nay cô sẽ tha cho anh bởi vì cô đang hạnh phúc. Cô mỉm cười:

- Lần sau đừng giỡn kiểu đó nữa.

Sinbad mỉm cười gật đầu, dù có được trả tiền anh cũng không đủ can đảm để nhìn những cảm xúc vỡ vụn trong đôi mắt và trên gương mặt cô một lần nữa đâu. Anh nắm lấy tay cô khi cả hai người cùng quay người nhìn ra biển. Anh biết bắt đầu từ ngày hôm nay cuộc sống của anh sẽ khác.

~~~~~~~~Hết tập 4~~~~~~~~

A/N: Tập này là tập thảm thương nhất phần 2 khi hình tượng Sinbad bị tàn phá gần như triệt để nhỉ. Nhưng mà tính đến thời điểm này thì nó là tập sến nhất trong số những tập mình đã viết đấy. Không biết trong tương lai còn tập nào sến hơn không. Hihi. Hy vọng các bạn sẽ thích cách tỏ tỉnh này. Không thích cũng không sao vì fic đã lỡ viết mất rồi không sửa được nữa. :)


	5. Trái tim và linh hồn

Tác giả: Banmaixanh

Disclaimer: Sinbad và những nhân vật trong phim không thuộc về tôi.

* * *

Họ đang trên đường giao hàng cho một tòa lâu đài. Người ta đã thuyết phục anh ở trọ lại tới sáng mai nhưng anh từ chối. Họ phải băng qua một khu rừng để tới lâu đài. Thủy thủ đoàn bị thu hút bởi tiếng cười nói của một đôi nam nữ trong rừng.

- Nhìn họ kìa. Chẳng thèm quan tâm đến ai khác.

Bryn lên tiếng nhận xét. Sinbad nhìn đôi bạn trẻ rồi lắc đầu

- Cứ đợi đến lúc họ cưới đi.

Bryn bật cười trước câu trả lời của anh, đôi mắt cô nhìn về phía Maeve như thăm dò phản ứng của bạn gái anh. Cái nhìn của Bryn khiến anh chột dạ. Anh quay sang nhìn Maeve và chợt cảm thấy lạnh xương sống khi bắt gặp ánh mắt sắc lạnh của cô.

- Chúng ta chưa cưới mà.

Anh tìm cách thanh minh nhưng cái lời anh vừa nói hình như chỉ làm cho mọi việc tồi tệ hơn. Maeve buông một tiếng thở dài, rồi quay đi không thèm nói với anh tiếng nào trong khi thủy thủ đoàn khúc khích cười. Sinbad thở dài ngao ngán. Anh nghĩ rằng khi mối quan hệ giữa họ rõ ràng hơn thì anh sẽ thoát khỏi cảnh bị lôi ra làm trò cười cho thủy thủ đoàn nhưng thực ra thì tình hình chẳng khá lên được tý nào.

* * *

Trời đã tối, thủy thủ đoàn vẫn đang trên đường tới lâu đài thì Maeve bất chợt đứng lại khiến Sinbad và thủy thủ đoàn dừng lại theo.

- Maeve. Em sao thế.

Maeve nhăn mặt đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh khu rừng

- Có cái gì đó ở trong khu rừng này Sinbad. Cái gì đó rất đáng sợ.

Sinbad đặt tay lên vai Maeve an ủi

- Không có gì đâu. Chắc là em mệt rồi thôi.

Maeve lắc đầu

- Không phải Sinbad. Em cảm thấy mà.

Sinbad nhìn xung quanh khu rừng. Thực ra ngoài việc trời tối khiến khu rừng có vẻ âm u hơn thì anh chẳng thấy có gì lạ cả.

- Ôi!

Tiếng Bryn kêu lên đau đớn khiến Maeve và Sinbad chuyển sự tập trung về phía cô.

- Bryn, cô không sao chứ?

- Tôi không biết nữa. Tôi thấy đau quá.

Bryn lên tiếng trả lời. Sinbad nhìn Bryn lo lắng. Có lẽ thủy thủ đoàn đã kiệt sức sau một chuyến đi dài rồi nhất là các cô gái.

- Thôi chúng ta cắm trại ở đây nhé.

Anh ra lệnh cho thủy thủ đoàn cắm trại trong rừng. Họ sẽ nghỉ lại trong rừng đêm nay và tới lâu đài vào sáng mai.

oOo

Sinbad đang ngồi gác cho thủy thủ đoàn ngủ thì nghe thấy những âm thanh lạ ở trong rừng. Anh đứng lên đi về phía có tiếng động. Maeve nhìn thấy anh bước đi khỏi khu cắm trại. Cô ngồi dậy gọi anh

- Sinbad, anh đi đâu thế.

Sinbad quay lại nhìn cô, ra hiệu cho cô giữ im lặng rồi chỉ về phía anh nghe thấy tiếng động. Anh đi về phía đó. Maeve cũng cầm gươm đi theo anh. Anh ra hiệu cho cô đi phía sau lưng anh khi họ di chuyển một cách thận trọng trong rừng về phía phát ra tiếng động. Anh dừng lại khi nhìn thấy một con chó chạy về phía anh.

- Cẩn thận Sinbad. Không phải chỉ có một con đâu.

Maeve lên tiếng phía sau lưng anh. Sinbad gật đầu, đôi mắt anh vẫn không rời khỏi phía con chó. Maeve nói đúng, không phải chỉ có một con. Những con chó chạy ra từ trong rừng bao vây họ.

- Bọn chúng là cái gì vậy?

Anh lên tiếng hỏi.

- Là lính canh.

Maeve trả lời.

- Của ai?

Sinbad hỏi cô một cách ngạc nhiên. Rồi cả hai người quay mặt nhìn về phía khu cắm trại của họ khi họ nghe thấy tiếng ngựa hí từ phía đó.

- Chúng ta sẽ biết ngay thôi.

Maeve trả lời câu hỏi của anh trước khi cô quay lưng cùng anh chạy về khu cắm trại.

oOo

Đó là Orlock, người đã thuê họ chuyển hàng. Ông ta đưa người đi tìm kiếm họ và yêu cầu họ chuyển hàng về lâu đài. Có lẽ những món hàng đó rất quan trọng và ông ấy muốn nhận được nó càng sớm càng tốt.

- Ông ta không bình thường phải không? – Doubar hỏi.

Bryn gật đầu.

- Ông ta không phải là người.

Maeve nói thêm, những gì Maeve nói khiến Doubar nhăn mặt, nói thật là anh không thích cô gái này nói những thứ như vậy tý nào. Nhìn thấy sự khó chịu trên gương mặt Doubar, Maeve lắc đầu rồi quay sang Sinbad, người đang đứng quan sát cô.

- Chúng ta hãy chuyển hàng tới đó và mau chóng rời khỏi đây. Em cảm thấy nơi này không nên ở lại lâu.

* * *

Họ được Maryssa đưa vào nhà ăn của lâu đài. Một bữa tiệc thịnh soạn đã được bày trên bàn nhưng cách tiếp đãi của những người ở đây thì không được tử tế lắm.

- Em có cảm giác chúng ta là tù nhân hơn là thực khách.

Maeve nói với Sinbad. Anh đặt tay lên vai cô trấn an cô khi cùng mọi người bước tới bàn ăn. Kể từ khi họ bước vào khu rừng khi trời tối tới giờ, cô luôn ở trong trạng thái căng thẳng. Anh biết là cô có thể linh cảm được những chuyện không hay nhưng đôi khi cô trở nên quá căng thẳng thế này khiến anh lo lắng.

- Thư giãn đi Maeve. Nếu em không muốn ở lại đây thì chúng ta sẽ đi ngay sau khi lấy tiền công.

- Em chỉ sợ mọi chuyện không đơn giản như thế.

Cô nói rồi ngồi xuống khi họ đi vào bàn ăn. Sinbad nhìn sự lo lắng trên gương mặt cô rồi đưa mắt quan sát xung quanh căn phòng, rõ ràng sự lo lắng của cô là có lý. Anh cảm nhận được sự sợ hãi của những con người trong căn phòng này và cả những món đồ trang trí trong phòng cũng ẩn chứa cái gì đó u ám.

Cánh cửa phòng ăn mở ra lần nữa, hàng hóa anh giao tới lâu đài này đang được chuyển vào. Một trong số những người khiêng hàng bị ngã khiến kiện hàng rơi xuống đất. Maryssa nổi giận, không cần suy nghĩ cô ta rút gươm ra chém anh chàng vừa bị ngã.

- KHÔNG!

Sinbad hét lên rồi lao về phía cô ta, anh đưa gươm chặn cô ta lại.

- Dừng lại đi.

Anh nói.

- Không phải là việc của anh.

Cô gái trả lời.

- Tôi vẫn còn trách nhiệm với kiện hàng đó cho đến khi tôi nhận được tiền công.

Cô gái không đồng tình với cái điều anh vừa nói và cô ta cũng không muốn anh nhúng tay vào chuyện của cô ta. Cô ta tấn công anh trước sự ngạc nhiên của thủy thủ đoàn. Họ vội vã rút gươm ra đứng lên khi cô nàng ra lệnh cho lính canh tấn công họ và thế là một trận chiến diễn ra trong lâu đài. Đúng là cái kiểu tiếp khách kỳ lạ. Và cuộc chiến chỉ kết thúc khi người phụ nữ mà Maryssa gọi là bà chủ xuất hiện và ra lệnh giải tán.

oOo

Sinbad cùng thủy thủ đoàn ngồi xuống bàn ăn theo lời mời của Kalila. Bà ấy hỏi anh một số chuyện nhưng cái cách trả lời của anh khiến bà ấy cảm thấy buồn chán.

- Tôi cần thuê các anh một việc rất nguy hiểm.

Kalila mở đầu câu chuyện của bà ấy. Sinbad lắc đầu từ chối lời đề nghị. Sự bí ẩn của tòa nhà này và của cả chuyến đi này của anh nữa đã là quá đủ và anh muốn dấn thân vào những bí ẩn khác nữa. Tất cả những gì anh muốn là rời khỏi tòa nhà này, quay trở lại Nomad.

- Chúng tôi sẽ ra khơi sớm thôi.

Anh trả lời Kalila, nhưng bà ấy không cảm thấy phiền trước lời từ chối của anh. Ngược lại, bà ấy rất tự tin khi nói với anh rằng bà ấy sẽ làm anh thay đổi quyết định.

- Anh có thấy tôi hấp dẫn không? Có quyến rũ không?

Bà ấy đột ngột chuyển đề tài khiến anh chau mày. Anh quay sang nhìn Maeve đang ngồi bên cạnh anh, ánh mắt cô nhìn bà ấy rất thận trọng. Cô đưa tay lên nắm lấy bàn tay anh đặt trên thành ghế khi cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt anh quay sang nhìn cô.

- Vâng thưa bà.

Sinbad quay lại trả lời câu hỏi của Kalila. Ánh mắt bà ấy chuyển từ anh sang Maeve rồi mỉm cười trước khi quay sang nhìn hai chàng thủy thủ trẻ đang vui vẻ ăn nhậu.

- Ôi những chàng thủy thủ của tôi. Có muốn hôn tôi không nào.

Bà ấy đề nghị và rồi một trong số hai chàng trai trẻ đứng lên bước về phía bà ấy.

- Đừng.

Maeve lên tiếng ngăn cản chàng trai trẻ và Doubar cũng dùng tay ngăn anh ta nhưng chàng trai ấy không thể cự tuyệt một lời đề nghị hấp dẫn như vậy. Anh ta bước tới rồi ôm hôn Kalila. Sinbad và những người khác trong thủy thủ đoàn nhìn hành động của bà ấy một cách thận trọng. Rồi trước sự kinh ngạc của họ chàng trai bị biến thành một cái xác khô trong nháy mắt. Toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn vội vã đứng lên nhưng ngoại trừ Sinbad tất cả những người còn lại đều bị xích chặt vào ghế. Sinbad nhìn thủy thủ đoàn của anh rồi quay sang nhìn người phụ nữ trước mặt anh. Người mà anh không xác định được chính xác bà ấy là một người phụ nữ hay một thứ gì khác.

- Chúng ta nói chuyện chứ?

- Bà là người không có trái tim.

Bà ấy nhìn anh, sự tức giận hằn trong ánh mắt

- Phải ta là người không có trái tim. Anh muốn dùng thanh gươm đó sao? Để tôi giúp anh.

Nói rồi bà ta kéo thanh gươm vào bụng mình và anh không thể phản ứng. Nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của anh và thủy thủ đoàn chẳng có việc gì xảy ra với bà ta cả.

- Hãy ngồi xuống đi, tôi cần anh giúp đỡ tính mạng của tất cả các anh phụ thuộc vào chuyện này đấy.

Bà ta nói với anh như ra lệnh. Anh đưa mắt nhìn bàn bè anh bị xích chặt vào ghế, anh không có sự lựa chọn nào khác. Anh đặt thanh gươm xuống bàn và chờ đợi đề nghị từ bà ấy. Bà ấy bắt đầu kể cho anh nghe câu chuyện của bà ấy. Câu chuyện về một tuổi trẻ nhiều tham vọng về tình yêu với một con quái vật để rồi kết thúc là bà ấy ngày hôm nay. Một con quái vật chứ không phải một con người. Bà ấy cảm thấy ghê sợ chính cái thứ mà bà ấy đã trở thành. Bà ấy cần anh giúp đỡ để lấy lại trái tim của bà ấy, giúp bà ấy có thể chết, có thể yên nghỉ.

- Tôi sẽ giúp bà. Nhưng hãy thả người của tôi ra.

Sinbad ra điều kiện nhưng bà ấy không đồng ý và anh cũng không có sự lựa chọn. Anh buộc phải đồng ý với lời đề nghị đó và buộc phải thành công. Anh được phép đưa một thủy thủ đi cùng anh. Anh đưa mắt nhìn các bạn mình, ánh mắt anh dừng lại ở Maeve. Có thể anh sẽ cần phép thuật của cô ấy bên cạnh anh.

- Không. Cô gái ấy không được.

Kalila lắc đầu trước lời yêu cầu của anh.

- Cô ấy là một phù thủy. Nếu chồng bà có thể dùng phép thuật. Tôi cần phép thuật để chống lại ông ấy.

Sinbad giải thích lý do tại sao anh chọn Maeve nhưng bất kể lý do đó thuyết phục đến thế nào Kalila cũng không đồng ý để Maeve đi cùng anh.

- Tôi cần đảm bảo là anh sẽ quay lại Sinbad vì vậy tôi cần phải giữ của anh thứ quan trọng nhất.

Kalila cũng có lý do của bà ấy khi giữ Maeve ở lại. Sinbad gật đầu trước lý lẽ của Kalila. Anh quan sát thủy thủ đoàn rồi lựa chọn Rongar đi cùng mình. Nếu có ai đó ở lại chăm sóc thủy thủ đoàn thì Doubar là người hợp lý nhất. Rongar đi cùng anh sẽ phù hợp hơn.

- Sinbad.

Maeve lên tiếng gọi anh cô muốn nói với anh điều gì đó. Anh quay sang nhìn Kalila

- Hãy để tôi hôn tạm biệt bạn gái tôi.

Anh đứng lên bước về phía Maeve sau khi được sự đồng ý của Kalila. Anh cúi xuống hôn lên má cô khi cô thì thầm với anh.

- Anh cẩn thận, ông ta biết đấy.

Anh gật đầu đặt lên môi cô một nụ hôn rồi cầm lấy tấm bản đồ từ tay Kalila và bước ra ngoài cùng Rongar.

* * *

Anh chạy băng qua khu rừng, Maryssa, người của cô ta và bầy chó săn đuổi theo phía sau họ rồi bỗng nhiên anh cảm thấy có cái gì đó kéo chân anh lại và rồi anh thấy mình đang bị treo ngược lên cây. Chưa kịp định hình chuyện gì vừa xảy ra anh đã thấy Maryssa xuất hiện. Cô ả rất thích thú với điều mà cô ta đang nhìn thấy. Cô ta kề gươm vào cổ anh và anh nghĩ rằng mình sắp chết nhưng rồi cô ta đổi ý. Cô ta không thích giết anh quá sớm, như vậy mất vui nhưng đó lại chính là sai lầm. Anh xoay sở và tìm cách thoát ra khỏi cái bẫy của cô ta. Bầy chó từ phía xa lao tới anh và Rongar, hai người mau chóng leo lên cây rồi quan sát lũ thú cưng của Orlock.

- Có thể chúng cũng là ma cà rồng đấy.

Sinbad nói với Rongar. Trời đã sắp sáng và cô ả người tình của Orlock sắp quay lại. Họ phải tìm cách thoát khỏi đây.

- Dermott!

Sinbad kêu lên vui mừng khi nhìn thấy con chim đậu ở phía xa. Anh biết Maeve đang theo dõi anh qua Dermott và anh hy vọng cô ấy sẽ có cách giúp anh thoát khỏi những người bạn bốn chân này. Con chim kêu lên những tiếng khào khào thu hút sự chú ý của lũ chó về phía nó. Mục đích của nó là câu giờ cho đến khi mặt trời mọc. Và bình minh lên, lũ chó sợ ánh sáng mặt trời chạy mất. Anh cùng Rongar nhảy xuống đất chạy về phía lâu đàu của Orlock. Họ đã mất quá nhiều thời gian.

oOo

Thủy thủ đoàn bị giam giữ trong ngục. Doubar tìm cách để giật đứt dây xích nhưng không thành công. Anh quay sang Maeve và Bryn

- Hai người có cách gì không.

Bryn lắc đầu

- Em không biết, nơi này đầy rẫy những…. em không biết nói sao nữa.

- Tòa lâu đài này, nó bị nguyền rủa đấy. Nơi đây toàn mùi chết chóc, oan hồn ở khắp mọi nơi.

Maeve nói, đôi mắt cô nhìn xung quanh căn phòng nơi cô đang bị giam.

- Đủ rồi Maeve.

Doubar ngăn Maeve nói tiếp. Cái thực tế họ đang bị giam cầm ở đây là đã đủ thảm rồi anh chẳng cần phải biết thêm những chuyện kinh dị đó làm gì. Maeve quay sang nhìn gương mặt chán nản của Doubar, cô lắc đầu thở dài tựa vào tường.

- Chúng ta không có cách gì sao?

Firouz hỏi Maeve, cô thì thầm với anh

- Tôi đang suy nghĩ.

Tiếng cửa mở khiến thủy thủ đoàn chú ý. Những tên tay sai của Kalila bước vào với vẻ trịch thượng. Chúng đưa vào một cánh tay để nó trước mặt Bryn rồi đốt nó lên ngay lập tức cô phù thủy trẻ lịm đi.

- Bryn!

Maeve hốt hoảng gọi tên Bryn nhưng cô không trả lời, tên lính canh bước về phía cô cười khẩy.

- Người yêu xinh đẹp của chàng thuyền trưởng.

Maeve nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt sắc lạnh, cô cảnh báo hắn.

- Tránh xa tôi xa.

Hắn bật cười, một cô ả bị xích vào tường mà dám ra lệnh cho hắn sao. Hắn phải cho cô biết ở đây hai là người có quyền ra lệnh. Hắn bước tới gần và đấm vào mặt cô.

- MAEVE!

Doubar và Firouz đồng thanh hét lên.

- Để cô ấy yên.

Mặc kệ lời nói của Doubar, hắn bước đến gần Maeve, nâng gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô trong tay hắn mỉm cười tự mãn. Đáp lại cái nụ cười của hắn Maeve bất ngờ lên gối khiến hắn ta hét lên vì đau, cô đưa chân đạp hắn ngã ra sõng xoài dưới sàn nhà rồi cười khẩy.

- Tôi đã nói anh tránh xa tôi ra.

Hắn gầm lên tức giận, lao về phía cô, nắm tóc cô trong tay hắn kề gươm vào cổ cô

- To gan lắm cô gái, nhưng cô sẽ không còn cơ hội gặp lại chàng thuyền trưởng của cô nữa đâu.

Maeve nhìn hắn đôi mắt đầy thách thức, cô nói một cách chậm rãi

- Cứ giết tôi nếu anh muốn nhưng bà chủ của anh sẽ không hài lòng đâu.

Nhận ra rằng Maeve nói đúng, hắn thả cô ra và bước đi ra ngoài không quên bỏ lại một lời đe dọa.

- Rồi cô cũng sẽ chết thôi cô gái. Chàng thuyền trưởng của cô không có cơ hội quay về đâu.

Maeve nhìn những tên lính đi ra khỏi nhà giam rồi thở dài.

- Maeve, em không sao chứ?

Doubar lo lắng hỏi. Maeve quay sang nhìn anh lắc đầu

- Em không sao.

oOo

Sinbad đã lấy được trái tim từ tay Orlock. Ông ta đã bị thiêu cháy bằng ánh nắng mặt trời và đã bị thanh gươm gỗ anh phi vào tim ông ta giết chết. Anh nhìn ông ta bốc cháy ngùn ngụt lắc đầu

- Sau này nói cho tôi biết đừng bao giờ chọc giận Maeve.

Anh quay sang nói với Rongar, người bạn đang đứng bên cạnh anh. Anh chàng da màu nhìn cái xác cháy đen của Orlock rồi gật đầu đồng tình với anh. Chết cháy thật kinh khủng. Sau một phút để tang cho cái chết của Orlock và suy tư về cái tương lai bi thảm của mình Sinbad vội vã hối Rongar quay trở về gặp Kalila. Trời sắp tối rồi.

oOo

Mặt trời đã lặn, Sinbad vẫn chưa quay trở về. Những tên lính canh bước vào nhà giam một lần nữa theo như chúng nói là chuẩn bị bữa tối cho Kalila. Tên cầm đầu quan sát một vòng rồi dừng lại ở phía Maeve, nụ cười trên môi hắn khiến cô không muốn gì hơn ngoài việc đạp cho hắn một cái.

- Bắt đầu bằng cô em trước nhé.

Nói rồi hắn ra lệnh cho những tên lính khác mở khóa tay cho cô.

- Không, hãy bắt đầu bằng ta trước.

Hắn quay lại nhìn Doubar, lắc đầu trước lời đề nghị của anh

- Không, ngươi để sau cùng.

Maeve không phải là đối tượng mà hắn có thể mong đợi rằng cô sẽ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời hắn khi hắn bảo cô chuẩn bị chết. Ngay khi còng tay của cô được tháo ra, cô đạp ngã một trong hai tên lính đang giữ lấy cô đồng thời vật tên còn lại xuống đất và cướp lấy gươm của hắn. Tên cầm đầu nhìn thấy những gì xảy ra trước mặt hắn, hắn vẩy tay ra lệnh cho những tên còn lại bao vây và khống chế cô. Maeve tạo một quả cầu lửa ném về phía sợi dây xích đang giữ chặt Doubar, đốt đứt nó. Một tay được tự do, Doubar nhanh chóng giật đứt sợi xích ở tay kia rồi tham gia vào cuộc chiến cùng với cô. Những tên lính bao vây họ, Doubar và Maeve xoay sở để thoát khỏi chúng nhưng chúng quá đông. Những tên lính bao vây Doubar, tên cầm đầu đấm mạnh vào phía sau lưng anh khiến anh gục xuống rồi hắn kề gươm vào cổ Maeve buộc cô dừng lại.

- Để họ yên.

Kalila ra lệnh khi bà bước vào nhà giam.

- Ta không muốn họ bị thương.

Nói rồi bà ta bước đến bên cạnh Maeve và Doubar. Ánh mắt bà ta tối sầm lại khi nhìn thấy vết thương trên gương mặt Maeve.

- Ai đã làm cô gái này bị thương?

- Tôi, tôi thưa bà chủ.

Tên lính canh lên tiếng vẻ sợ hãi.

- Vậy thì ngươi sẽ phải trả giá vì điều đó.

Nói rồi bà ta bước lại gần tên lính canh. Maeve quay mặt đi không dám nhìn khung cảnh trước mặt cô, nó làm cô ngộp thở. Sau khi giải quyết xong tên lính canh bà ta quay lại nhìn thủy thủ đoàn rồi nói

- Thuyền trưởng của các người đã không trở về. Anh ta chết rồi. Anh ta là hy vọng cuối cùng của ta.

Bà ta quay sang nhìn vào Maeve, trong ánh mắt cô gái trẻ bà ta vẫn nhìn thấy niềm hy vọng. Maeve lắc đầu trước cái nhìn của bà

- Sinbad chưa chết, anh ấy sẽ quay về. Hãy chờ thêm chút nữa.

Kalila lắc đầu

- Ta sẽ không làm cô đau, cô gái trẻ.

Bryn bước tới phía trước mặt Maeve,

- Hãy chống lại nó.

- Ta không thể.

Bà ta bước lại gần hơn tới hai cô gái, Maeve đẩy Bryn ra ngoài. Chỉ còn mình cô với bà ta. Kalila nhìn vào mắt cô, hành động của bà ta không được dứt khoát. Có lẽ, cái nhìn của Maeve, cái hy vọng ở trong mắt cô khiến bà ấy cũng muốn hy vọng.

- Dừng lại!

Sinbad hét lên khi anh chạy vào nhà giam. Thủy thủ đoàn thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nghe thấy tiếng anh. Anh chạy vội tới bên cạnh Maeve và Kalila, đưa bản thân mình đứng giữa hai người phụ nữ rồi đưa trái tim của Kalila cho bà ấy. Đón nhận lại trái tim mình từ tay Sinbad, Kalila lặng lẽ bước về phía lò lửa. Sinbad quay sang nhìn Maeve, bàn tay anh lướt trên vết bầm trên mặt cô, sắc mặt anh đanh lại. Maeve mỉm cười lắc đầu trước ánh nhìn xót xa của anh, rồi nắm lấy tay anh đi về phía Kalila. Cô đứng bên cạnh anh, phía sau lưng Kalila, thủy thủ đoàn đứng ngay phía sau lưng họ. Bà ấy ném trái tim mình vào lò lửa. Một ánh sáng màu tím tỏa ra từ phía lò lửa thủy khiến thủy thủ đoàn chói mắt.

- Tôi muốn nhờ anh một việc.

Bà ấy bước lại gần anh và Maeve, đưa mắt nhìn Maeve, nhìn sự thận trọng và lo lắng trong ánh mắt cô gái rồi quay sang nhìn anh.

- Tôi muốn hôn anh. Một nụ hôn thực sự. Không điều kiện, không sợ hãi không chết chóc.

Sinbad im lặng trước lời đề nghị của bà ấy, anh quay sang nhìn Maeve chờ đợi phản ứng của cô. Maeve nhìn người phụ nữ trước mặt mình trước khi quay lại nhìn anh rồi gật đầu nhẹ. Anh gật đầu với cô, thả tay cô ra rồi bước đến bên cạnh Kalila, trao cho bà ấy một nụ hôn như bà ấy mong muốn. Maeve nhắm mắt lại quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

Kết thúc nụ hôn, anh bước lùi lại bên cạnh Maeve, đưa tay quàng qua vai cô kéo cô lại gần. Kalila nhìn họ, những giọt nước mắt hối tiếc lăn trên má bà khi bà nói với anh lời cảm ơn

- Tôi ghen tỵ với anh đấy. Anh có gia đình, có bạn bè, có tình yêu. Không phép thuật nào có thể đem lại cho tôi những thứ quý giá đó.

Và rồi bà ấy ra đi. Sinbad đứng bên cạnh Maeve, anh cảm thấy vòng tay mình siết chặt lấy cô hơn như một bản năng khi chứng kiến sự ra đi của người phụ nữ đã từng ham muốn quyền lực và sự bất tử.

- Hãy yên nghỉ, bà nam tước.

Nói rồi anh quay sang nhìn Maeve, ánh mắt cô cũng đượm buồn.

- Chúng ta về Nomad thôi.

Anh ra lệnh cho thủy thủ đoàn rồi dắt cô ra khỏi tòa lâu đài kỳ lạ. Thủy thủ đoàn đi ngay phía sau lưng anh.

* * *

- Một chuyến đi đáng nhớ đúng không?

Sinbad hỏi Maeve khi anh bước vào phòng cô và Bryn. Maeve rời mắt khỏi quyển sách phép thuật cô đang đọc nhìn anh mỉm cười.

- Đáng sợ thì đúng hơn.

Anh bước tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô, đưa tay gạt những lọn tóc của cô ra phía sau tai. Như thế chúng sẽ không che mất gương mặt của cô.

- Bà ấy là một người phụ nữ đáng thương.

Maeve gật đầu đồng tình với anh. Cô đặt sách xuống giường rồi quay lại ngồi đối diện với anh. Bàn tay cô nắm lấy tay anh.

- Tuổi trẻ luôn có những tham vọng và sai lầm. Chỉ đáng tiếc cho bà ấy đã phạm một sai lầm không thể sửa chữa.

- Em có biết sai lầm của anh là gì không?

Maeve lắc đầu trước câu hỏi của Sinbad. Anh mỉm cười nhìn cô rồi trả lời

- Là không nói yêu em sớm hơn.

Maeve bật cười khẽ khi nghe câu trả lời của anh. Rồi nụ cười của cô bị anh khóa lại khi bờ môi anh tìm kiếm bờ môi cô.

*Cạch* Tiếng cửa phòng bật mở khiến họ giật mình.

- Ờ, xin lỗi Sinbad. Tôi không biết rằng anh ở đây.

Bryn bối rối xin lỗi khi cô nhìn thấy Maeve và Sinbad đang hôn nhau trên giường. Sinbad đứng vội lên, gương mặt anh ửng đỏ khi bị Bryn bắt gặp trong hoàn cảnh tình ngay lý gian thế này.

- Không. Không có gì đâu Bryn. Tôi cũng có việc phải lên boong tàu ngay đây. – Nói rồi anh quay lại nhìn Maeve cũng đang cười một cách ngượng ngùng. – Em ngủ ngon nhé.

Nói rồi anh vội vã rời khỏi cabin của hai cô gái, để lại Maeve một mình với cái ánh nhìn dò xét của Bryn.

- Không phải là tàu này chuẩn bị có thêm thành viên mới đấy chứ?

Cô gái trẻ hỏi Maeve khi cô ngồi xuống giường mình. Gương mặt Maeve đỏ bừng khi nghe câu hỏi của Bryn. Cô vội vàng trả lời

- Không có chuyện đó đâu. Giữa tôi và Sinbad không có chuyện gì mà.

Bryn lắc đầu cười nham hiểm trước khi cô nằm xuống giường

- Cái đó chỉ có hai người biết thôi.

Maeve cười khi nghe lời nhận xét của Bryn. Cô định thanh minh nhưng rồi thôi. Cô lắc đầu nằm xuống giường mình. Có nói thì cũng không có ai tin và dù sao đi nữa cô và Sinbad cũng yêu nhau mà.

* * *

A/N: Tập này hơi nhàm chán vì không có nhiều chi tiết. Mình chỉ thích tình huống Maeve dặn dò Sinbad trước khi Sinbad đi tìm trái tim của Kalila và tình huống Sinbad hỏi ý kiến Maeve trước khi hôn Kalila nên mới viết thôi. Hẹn các bạn tập sau "quà tặng" sẽ gay cấn hơn nhé.


	6. Quà Tặng

_A/N: Hi, mình post tập tiếp theo nhé. Sớm hơn kế hoạch đó. Lẽ ra mình viết xong tập 8 rồi mình mới post tập 6 cơ. Thời gian tới là thời điểm cuối năm nên mình rất bận, có thể mình sẽ không update được một tháng một tập như đã hứa. Các bạn thông cảm nhé._

* * *

Họ đang trên đường đi tới dự đám cưới của Hayden, thuyền trưởng con tàu Adventurers. Những chàng trai có vẻ rất phấn khích khi sắp được gặp lại ông ấy.

- Anh biết ông ấy lúc nào?

Bryn hỏi Sinbad.

- Trong chuyến đi đầu tiên của tôi. Chúng tôi là thành viên của thủy thủ đoàn Adventurers. Hayden là thuyền trưởng còn Doubar là thuyền phó.

- Còn anh?

Maeve tò mò hỏi, theo như những gì anh kể với cô thì anh là thuyền trưởng con tàu của riêng mình từ năm mười lăm tuổi. Thực ra đến giờ cô vẫn thắc mắc, làm sao anh có thể là thuyền trưởng của từ khi mười lăm tuổi được chứ, cái tuổi mà con người ta vẫn ăn chưa no lo chưa tới. Anh quay sang nhìn cô đang cưỡi ngựa đi bên cạnh mình trả lời.

- Anh là thuyền trưởng tập sự.

Anh mỉm cười, hình như có vẻ tự hào khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt cô khi cô nghe câu trả lời của anh. Họ tiếp tục chuyến đi với những câu chuyện vô thưởng vô phạt về những người bạn lâu năm của Sinbad, về những kỷ niệm thuở mới bước chân lên con tàu Adventurers. Họ sẽ đi tới đón một người bạn của anh nữa trước khi đến dự lễ cưới của Hayden. Anh nhìn thấy một gã bán hàng rong, anh chạy tới hỏi đường hắn. Cô dừng ngựa lên bên cạnh anh chờ đợi anh đi tiếp. Nhìn thấy gương mặt anh có vẻ đăm chiêu, cô hỏi

- Có chuyện gì thế Sinbad?

Anh quay sang nhìn cô, lắc đầu.

- Không, anh chỉ thấy anh chàng hồi nãy có cái gì đó quen quen thôi.

Nghe câu trả lời của anh, cô quay lại nhìn theo cỗ xe ngựa đang chậm rãi di chuyển. Trong một thoáng cô cảm thấy hình như cô nghe thấy tiếng gì đó phát ra từ cỗ xe đó nhưng rồi cô không có nhiều thời gian để để tâm tới âm thanh đó khi tiếng Sinbad vang lên hối thúc cô và thủy thủ đoàn phóng ngựa vội vã về phía họ nhìn thấy khói đang bốc lên.

oOo

Họ phi ngựa tới nơi, ngôi nhà giữa cánh đồng đang bốc cháy ngùn ngụn. Sinbad gọi tên người bạn của anh rồi lao vào ngôi nhà đang bốc cháy. Anh tìm đường để đi vào trong nhưng ngọn lửa bao trùm ngôi nhà, anh không tìm được lối vào. Doubar chạy tới bên cạnh Sinbad trong khi những người còn lại trong thủy thủ đoàn tỏa ra xung quanh ngôi nhà tìm kiếm một lối vào hoặc là một ai đó có thể đã chạy thoát ra khỏi đám cháy.

- Sinbad, ở đây.

Tiếng Firouz vang lên, thủy thủ đoàn chạy về phía anh. Anh đang đỡ lấy một người đàn ông bị thương rất nặng. Ông ấy có vẻ như rất kích động khi nhìn thấy Sinbad. Ông ta bám chặt lấy tay anh và cố gắng nói với anh điều gì đó về những món quà. Anh không hiểu. Anh cố gắng bảo ông ấy giữ bình tĩnh và thư giãn nhưng ông ấy gần như không thể. Ông ấy cố gắng lặp đi lặp lại từ món quà trong miệng rồi qua đời. Thủy thủ đoàn lặng đi.

- Anh ấy nói điều gì khó hiểu quá.

Doubar nói với Sinbad

- Nó giống như một lời cảnh báo vậy.

Sinbad trả lời. Thủy thủ đoàn im lặng nhìn nhau. Maeve lắc đầu nhìn ngôi nhà đang ngùn ngụt bốc cháy. Có phải là cô cảm thấy một lời cảnh báo nào đó từ ngọn lửa đó không? Hay đó chỉ là cái cảm giác cô đang tưởng tượng ra?

* * *

Thủy thủ đoàn đi tới tòa nhà của Hayden, một không khí vui vẻ tưng bừng trong tòa nhà. Có những người đang làm xiếc, những người đang đấu kiếm, có một số người vui vẻ uống rượu trong khi một số khác chỉ đang ngồi dự tiệc hoặc là cỗ vũ những cuộc thi đang diễn ra xung quanh họ. Sinbad bước vào trong sự reo mừng của người bạn cũ.

- SINBAD! DOUBAR! Tôi biết các anh sẽ đưa bạn bè tới mà. Càng đông càng vui.

Sinbad ôm chầm lấy người bạn cũ vui mừng đáp lại sự chào đón nhiệt tình của anh bạn rồi quanh lại nói với Doubar.

- Doubar, anh giới thiệu mọi người nhé. Em sẽ đi nói chuyện với Hayden.

Doubar gật đầu, thay Sinbad tiếp người bạn cũ, thủy thủ đoàn đi cùng với anh trong khi Sinbad đi tới tìm Hayden.

oOo

Hayden chào mừng Sinbad rồi giới thiệu anh với vợ sắp cưới của anh ấy. Sinbad chào Kathlyn, không quên tặng cô dâu mới một lời khen

- Cô còn đẹp hơn cả những gì Hayden viết về cô nữa.

Cô gái cười rạng rỡ, cô dâu nào trong ngày cưới cũng hạnh phúc như vậy. Sau khi chào hỏi Kathlyn anh đi ra ngoài nói chuyện riêng với Hayden. Anh nói chuyện với Hayden về những gì đã xảy ra với người bạn của họ. Hayden nói với rằng anh ấy không muốn làm Kathlyn sợ hãi hay lo lắng. Cô ấy là một tiểu thư khuê các cô ấy sẽ không quen với chuyện này. Anh đồng ý với Hayden rằng sẽ chia sẻ điều này với những người phiêu lưu mạo hiểm trong lâu đài thôi để mọi người cảnh giác và vào ngày mai sau khi lễ cưới kết thúc họ sẽ truy lùng những kẻ đã giết bạn họ. Sau cuộc nói chuyện kín đáo, anh cùng với Hayden bước về phía bàn tiệc. Anh đưa mắt tìm kiếm Maeve lẫn trong những vị khách mời. Cô đang đứng nói chuyện với Fallon. Hình như cảm nhận được ánh mắt anh đang tìm kiếm cô quay về phía anh và mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy anh đang nhìn cô. Cô chào tạm biệt Fallon rồi bước về phía anh. Hayden nhìn chàng thuyền trưởng trẻ tuổi, cậu ấy tự nhiên mất tập trung vào câu chuyện giữa họ khiến anh chú ý. Nhìn theo hướng mà Sinbad đang nhìn, anh mỉm cười khi thấy bóng một cô gái tóc đỏ xinh đẹp đang lách qua những vị khách bước về phía họ. Cô ấy không phải là khách mời của anh. Hẳn nhiên chỉ có một lý do để giải thích cho sự có mặt của cô ấy đó là cô ấy đi đến cùng với Sinbad.

- Bạn gái cậu đấy à?

Hayden hỏi, Sinbad quay sang nhìn anh gật đầu rồi đưa tay đón lấy Maeve khi cô bước lại gần. Anh giới thiệu Maeve với Hayden

- Cô ấy là Maeve, một phù thủy và là một thành viên trong thủy thủ đoàn của tôi. Còn đây là Hayden, chủ nhân của bữa tiệc ngày hôm nay.

Maeve mỉm cười gật đầu chào Hayden, cô đưa tay ra để bắt tay anh nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của cô và Sinbad, Hayden không đáp lại lời chào của cô. Maeve chau mày quay lại nhìn Sinbad

- Có chuyện gì thế Hayden?

Sinbad hỏi khi anh nhìn thấy phản ứng bất thường của Hayden.

- Tôi nghĩ rằng cậu giới thiệu chưa đủ về cô ấy Sinbad.

- Ý anh là sao?

Sinbad chau mày, hỏi lại.

- Cô ấy không chỉ là một phù thủy, một thành viên của thủy thủ đoàn và còn là thuyền trưởng phu nhân trong tương lai nữa chứ.

Maeve cười, gương mặt thoáng ửng hồng trong khi Sinbad cũng không biết làm gì khác ngoài việc gật đầu

- Vâng đúng thế.

Hayden bật cười khi nhìn thấy sự lúng túng của chàng thuyền trưởng rồi anh đưa tay ra bắt tay Maeve.

- Xin lỗi đã làm cô lo lắng Maeve. Nhưng Sinbad vẫn còn rất nhiều cái cần phải học.

Maeve cười bắt tay Hayden rồi cả ba cùng đi về phía Kathlyn. Sinbad ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hayden, trong khi Maeve nhanh chóng bắt chuyện với cô dâu mới. Họ cùng uống rượu và quan sát mọi người đang vui chơi trong bữa tiệc. Thủy thủ đoàn nhanh chóng làm quen với những người bạn mới. Sinbad lần lượt giới thiệu với Hayden từng người trong thủy thủ đoàn. Sau một hồi nói chuyện hai gã đàn ông cũng quay về với đề tài cuối cùng là phụ nữ. Hayden quay lại nhìn vợ anh đang nói chuyện vui vẻ với Maeve.

- Cậu tìm thấy cô gái ấy ở đâu đấy?

- Cô ấy là học trò của Dim Dim.

Sinbad trả lời câu hỏi của Hayden, ánh mắt anh nhìn về phía Maeve, cô ấy đang thì thầm điều gì đó với Kathlyn rồi cả hai cùng bật cười khiến anh chột dạ. Cô không có đang nói xấu anh đấy chứ?

- Cô ấy rất hợp với cậu Sinbad. Hai người rất đẹp đôi.

Sinbad chuyển sự chú ý của anh quay trở lại Hayden khi nghe thấy lời nhận xét của anh ấy. Anh mỉm cười cảm ơn Hayden rồi một lần nữa nhìn Maeve với vẻ đề phòng

- Anh có nghĩ là bọn họ đang nói xấu chúng ta không?

Anh thì thầm với Hayden với giọng cảnh giác. Hayden bật cười trước câu hỏi của Sinbad và hơn nữa là với sự cảnh giác trong giọng nói của anh.

- Đó là sở thích của họ, Sinbad.

*RẦM* Một tiếng sét vang lên, nến trong tòa nhà tắt ngấm.

- Chuyện gì vậy?

Hayden hỏi. Từ bên ngoài cửa, họ thấy một người đàn ông đi vào. Anh ta lên tiếng chào và bắt đầu luyên thuyên về những chuyện không đâu vào đâu. Anh bước về phía Hayden và đưa cho anh một con búp bê, nhìn khá là kinh tởm. Sự thận trọng và bản năng của một kẻ phiêu lưu mạo hiểm lâu năm, anh toan ném con búp bê đi nhưng Kathlyn ngăn anh lại. Cô cầm lấy con búp bê trên tay mình.

- Đó chỉ là một món đồ chơi thôi mà Hayden.

Maeve đứng bên cạnh Kathlyn, ánh mắt cô nhìn chằm chằm vào con búp bê cô ấy cầm trên tay có cái gì đó ở con búp bê này không được bình thường. Trong một khoảnh khắc cô cảm thấy hình như nó nháy mắt với cô, cô giật mình bước lùi lại. Ánh mắt hướng về người đàn ông đứng trước mặt Kathlyn vẻ đề phòng. Nhìn thấy phản ứng của Maeve, Bakbuk bước lại gần cô và mỉm cười – một nụ cười u tối và có vẻ thách thức.

- Cô có muốn một con không?

Hắn nói rồi đưa cho cô một con búp bê tóc đỏ trong vai hoàng hậu. Maeve cầm lấy con búp bê trên tay mình, cô lạnh người khi đụng vào con búp bê. Nó gần như là một vật thể sống. Cô quan sát nó một cách cẩn thận trong khi hắn phát con búp bê cho những người khác. Tất cả mọi thứ trên con búp bê đều có vẻ rất thật. Nhìn thấy phản ứng bất thường của Maeve, Sinbad bước lại gần cô, đặt tay phía sau lưng cô trong khi tay kia rút con búp bê khỏi tay cô. Cô đứng nép vào người anh thì thầm:

- Những con búp bê đó, có bùa chú trong chúng Sinbad.

Sinbad gật đầu, ra hiệu cho cô đứng yên tại chỗ trong khi anh đi về phía kẻ đang phát đồ chơi.

- Anh có vẻ rất hiểu về công việc của chúng tôi.

- Ồ, thật vậy Sinbad. Tôi theo dõi công việc của các anh. Với Sinbad và Doubar. Tôi có một món quà đặc biệt cho hai người.

Hắn loay hoay rồi lôi ra hai con quái vật nửa người nửa quỷ. Ôi nó gợi cho anh nhớ đến Rumina. Anh đón lấy món quà từ tay hắn một cách thận trọng. Anh biết chắc rằng có âm mưu gì đó đằng sau chuyện này nhưng anh chưa thể đoán ra được nó là cái gì. Chỉ có điều, lời cảnh báo từ Maeve và phản ứng của cô khiến anh hiểu rằng, những món quà này chúng sẽ không mang tới điều gì tốt lành. Ngược lại với sự lo lắng của anh và Maeve, Doubar bật cười khi đón nhận món quà từ hắn. Rõ ràng, không phải ai cũng cảnh giác với những món quà bất thường này. Phần cuối cùng trong bài diễn văn của hắn có lẽ là phần trao quà cho cô dâu, hắn rút trong bao ra con búp bê cuối cùng đưa cho Kathlyn. Một con búp bê toàn màu đen. Hayden ngăn Kathlyn nhận con búp bê khi anh thấy màu sắc của món quà. Ngày mai là lễ cưới của anh, cô dâu của anh không có lý do gì hết lại nhận một món quà mang màu sắc như vậy. Cùng suy nghĩ với anh, Maeve gật đầu

- Anh ấy nói đúng, Kathlyn, cô không nên nhận những món quà kiểu này vào ngày cưới của mình.

Vốn là một tiểu thư khuê các, Kathlyn không thể hiểu được những gì Hayden và Maeve đang lo lắng.

- Nó chỉ là một món đồ chơi thôi mà.

Cô nói rồi nhận lấy món quà từ tay Bakbuk. Hayden cảm thấy bực bội và anh đuổi hắn ra khỏi tòa nhà. Không lấy làm phiền hắn vui vẻ bước ra khỏi tòa nhà không quên nhắn lại rằng hắn sẽ quay lại vào ngày mai khi bão tan.

Hắn bước ra ngoài, tiếng sấm sét lại vang lên kèm theo gió mạnh lùa vào trong tòa nhà thổi tắt những ngọn nến.

- Mau thắp nến lên đi.

Maeve vẩy tay và những ngọn nến sáng trở lại. Họ đi về phía Doubar khi anh nói rằng anh vấp phải cái gì đó. Một chàng trai nằm úp mặt xuống sàn nhà.

- Anh ấy chết rồi.

Sinbad nói, anh đưa tay cầm lấy món đồ chơi mà anh ta đang cầm trên tay. Maeve bước lại gần quỳ xuống bên cạnh anh, tay cô đưa ra lướt trên món đồ chơi trên tay anh.

- Đừng nhận quà tặng?

Anh khẽ nhắc lại lời căn dặn của người bạn cũ trước khi ông ấy chết. Nghe thấy những gì anh nói, Maeve quay sang nhìn anh, sự lo lắng hiện lên trong ánh mắt.

* * *

Sinbad có một cuộc nói chuyện khá căng thẳng với Hayden. Cho dù là bạn và thậm chí là người hướng dẫn anh những ngày đầu khi anh trở thành thủy thủ nhưng rõ ràng giữa anh và anh ấy có những khác biệt về quan điểm sống. Anh sẵn sàng tin tưởng trong khi anh ấy luôn luôn nghi ngờ tất cả mọi người. Kể cả Maeve, cô gái của anh, người đa nghi nhất anh từng gặp cũng chỉ nghi ngờ những người thực sự đáng nghi ngờ. Maeve và những người khác bước về phía anh khi nhìn thấy Hayden bỏ đi và sắc mặt mệt mỏi của anh

- Anh ấy định làm thế nào với chuyện này.

Maeve hỏi, Sinbad nhìn Maeve lắc đầu

- Em sẽ không muốn nghe đâu.

- Ai có thể gây ra chuyện này được nhỉ?

Doubar hỏi, Maeve lắc đầu trước câu hỏi của anh.

- Đó không phải là ai, mà là cái gì Doubar.

- Cô đang ám ý anh chàng tội nghiệp đó à.

Doubar chau mày khi nghe câu hỏi của Bryn rồi lên tiếng

- Anh ta là người mà?

Sinbad lắc đầu

- Hắn ta có cái gì đó không bình thường. Maeve cảm nhận được điều đó.

Bryn và Doubar chuyển sự chú ý sang phía Maeve, Maeve gật đầu xác nhận

- Có cái gì đó trong những con búp bê, phép thuật hay cái gì còn kinh khủng hơn thế. Em không thể nói được nó là cái gì nhưng chúng ta phải loại bỏ chúng. Chúng chứa đựng những lời nguyền.

Giờ thì cuộc nói chuyện chia thành hai phe. Bryn và Doubar rõ ràng là không tin vào khả năng những con búp bê gây nên những chuyện này trong khi đó Maeve thì khẳng định rằng chúng chứa những lời nguyền và Sinbad thì nhắc cho họ nhớ rằng người bạn đã khuất của họ đã cảnh báo họ về những món quà và đây chẳng phải lần đầu tiên những thứ tưởng chừng như vô hại có thể giết người.

- Chú càng ngày càng suy nghĩ giống Maeve đấy Sinbad.

Doubar lên tiếng, không dấu được sự bực bội trong giọng nói. Lời nhận xét có phần châm biếm của Doubar khiến Sinbad cảm thấy tức giận, anh nói như gắt

- Anh nhìn thấy mấy cái bao tải kia không? Chúng trống trơn. Câu hỏi là những con búp bê đó đã đi đâu?

- Có thể là hắn đã mang theo chúng khi rời khỏi đây.

Doubar trả lời. Sinbad thở dài từ bỏ, cuộc tranh luận này không đi tới đâu cả. Firouz và Rongar bước tới khi họ nhìn thấy sự tranh luận gay gắt giữa hai anh em.

- Tôi đoán là không ai biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra phải không?

Doubar lắc đầu, khua tay trước mặt

- Đừng để Sinbad bắt đầu bài diễn văn của cậu ấy.

Sinbad trừng mắt lên khiến Doubar im lặng rồi anh quay lại dặn dò thủy thủ đoàn

- Đêm này, mọi người hãy thận trọng đấy. Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ tìm Bakbuk.

Doubar gật đầu đồng ý.

- Hãy để Hayden lo liệu những bí ẩn ở đây. Anh ta có lực lượng để chiếm giữ cả một đất nước mà.

Anh vừa dứt lời thì Hayden xuất hiện

- Để người hầu của tôi đưa các anh vào phòng nghỉ ngơi nhé.

oOo

Mọi người đi theo sự hướng dẫn của một trong số những người bảo vệ của Hayden. Họ đưa Bryn vào một phòng riêng. Doubar, Rongar và Firouz vào một phòng và cuối cùng Maeve và Sinbad vào một phòng khiến cả hai ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.

- À, xin lỗi anh bạn. Chúng tôi không ngủ cùng nhau.

Sinbad lên tiếng giải thích với người bảo vệ của Hayden. Anh ta chau mày ngạc nhiên nhìn Sinbad và Maeve rồi hỏi lại

- Không phải cô ấy là bạn gái anh sao?

- Phải, nhưng mà….

- Không sao đâu Sinbad, em sẽ ngủ bên phòng Bryn.

Maeve lên tiếng, thực ra thì sáu người họ sẽ phải chiếm ba phòng, còn ở trong nội bộ thủy thủ đoàn chia thế nào thì cũng đâu có quan trọng lắm. Nhưng người bảo vệ không đồng ý với sự sắp xếp của Maeve.

- Lệnh của Hayden, không có ai được tự ý đổi phòng vì lý do an toàn. Mong cô thực hiện.

Maeve chau mày ngạc nhiên còn Sinbad gật đầu với người chỉ đường rồi dẫn cô đi vào phòng. Maeve bước tới ngồi phịch lên giường. Sinbad bước lại ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô.

- Thông cảm cho anh ấy, anh ấy phải đảm bảo an toàn cho những người khác nữa.

- Anh ấy nghi ngờ cả chúng ta?

Maeve hỏi, trong giọng nói có phần ngạc nhiên. Sinbad gật đầu

- Anh ấy nghi ngờ tất cả, anh ấy luôn đa nghi như vậy.

- Có lẽ anh ấy căng thẳng vì lễ cưới

Maeve nói rồi nằm xuống giường, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh căn phòng. Một căn phòng rất tiện nghi. Anh ta rõ ràng là một người rất giàu có. Cô quay sang nhìn Sinbad mỉm cười khi cảm thấy anh nằm xuống bên cạnh cô. Anh đưa tay vuốt tóc cô rồi đưa mắt nhìn lên trần nhà. Anh đang suy nghĩ về mấy con búp bê

- Em nghĩ có chuyện gì bất thường trong chuyện này không?

- Anh biết em nghĩ gì rồi mà.

Maeve trả lời câu hỏi của anh.

- Anh biết anh ta đúng không? Kẻ làm đồ chơi.

Maeve trở mình nằm nghiêng người lại như thế cô có thể nhìn thấy anh khi nói chuyện. Anh cũng trở người nằm đối mặt với cô.

- Anh không biết, anh có cảm giác đã gặp anh ta ở đâu rồi, nhưng không thể nhớ được là ở đâu.

Tiếng gõ cửa ở bên ngoài xen vào cuộc nói chuyện của họ. Sinbad ra mở cửa, Maeve cũng đứng dậy chuẩn bị đồ đi tắm.

oOo

Anh ngồi trên giường đôi mắt đăm chiêu nhìn những con búp bê được người giúp việc đưa vào. Chúng trông rất sống động nhưng ngoài yếu tố đó ra anh cũng không thấy có điều gì khác thường ở chúng.

- Maeve? Em gọi anh hả?

Sinbad lên tiếng hỏi khi anh nghe thấy âm thanh gì đó nghe như tiếng hét thất thanh của một người phụ nữ. Anh im lặng lắng nghe nhưng không có tiếng gì nữa cả. Anh lắc đầu, chắc là ảo giác thôi. Tiếng sấm chớp vang lên bên ngoài. Mưa mỗi lúc một nặng hạt.

*Rầm* Anh giật mình chạy về phía phòng tắm khi anh nghe thấy tiếng nổ vang lên và sau đó là tiếng cánh cửa bị đánh sập.

- Maeve!

Anh lao vào phòng tắm, cô đứng đó với tấm khăn tắm quàng quanh người đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm xuống nền nhà. Anh bước về phía cô, kéo cô vào lòng đôi mắt nhìn về phía cô đang nhìn. Dưới nền nhà anh có thể nhìn thấy những con búp bê đang bị đốt cháy. Anh ngửi thấy mùi khét như mùi thịt sống bị nướng cháy.

- Maeve

Anh gọi cô lo lắng, sắc mặt cô tái đi khi cô nhìn những con búp bê đang bị nhấn chìm trong ngọn lửa cô tạo ra.

- Chúng… chúng là sinh vật sống Sinbad. Chúng tấn công em.

Sinbad sững người, anh vòng tay ôm chặt lấy cô như một phản xạ. Anh không thể tin được cái điều mà anh đang nhìn thấy. Những con búp bê bị Maeve thiêu sống, chúng giãy dụa và la hét một cách đầy hận thù trước khi bị ngọn lửa của Maeve biến thành tro bụi.

- Em không sao chứ?

Sinbad hỏi Maeve khi anh đẩy nhẹ cô ra khỏi vòng tay anh, cô hít một hơi thở sâu rồi gật đầu.

- Em không sao. Chúng ta phải cảnh báo những người khác.

Maeve nói nhưng cô không nghe thấy tiếng anh trả lời. Cô quay lại nhìn Sinbad rồi nhận ra ánh mắt anh không tập trung ở gương mặt cô. Đôi mắt anh quét một lượt qua người cô khiến cô bất chợt cảm thấy ngượng khi nhận ra rằng mình đang không mặc gì trên người ngoại trừ một tấm khăn tắm mỏng.

- Sinbad.

Maeve gọi tên anh. Tiếng gọi của Maeve khiến Sinbad sực tỉnh, nhớ ra rằng bây giờ không phải lúc để chiêm ngưỡng cơ thể cô. Sinbad hôn lên trán cô rồi vội vã bước ra khỏi phòng.

- Em nghỉ ngơi đi. Anh sẽ đi cảnh báo những người khác.

Maeve lắc đầu

- Không. Chờ em thay đồ rồi em đi cùng anh.

* * *

Maeve quay lưng lại khi cô nghe tiếng bước chân phía sau lưng cô. Không có ai cả.

- Chúng ta đang bị theo dõi Sinbad.

Maeve nói với anh, Sinbad lắc đầu, anh đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh khu vực họ đang đứng rồi trả lời

- Chúng ta đang bị bao vây thì đúng hơn. Hãy cẩn thận.

Anh nói đồng thời đưa tay nắm chặt tay cô. Họ dừng lại trước cửa phòng Doubar, Rongar và Firouz. Họ định gõ cửa nhưng chưa kịp gõ thì đã nghe tiếng hét vang lên trong phòng. Hoảng hốt, Sinbad phá cửa lao vào. Những người bạn của anh đang bị tấn công bởi những món quà của Bakbuk. Ngay khi Sinbad lao vào phòng thì cánh cửa phòng đóng sập lại. Maeve bị kẹt ở ngoài hành lang không thể vào trong.

- SINBAD!

Maeve đập cửa lo lắng. Sinbad tìm cách mở cửa nhưng không được. Anh quay lại tấn công những con quỷ biết bay bé nhỏ cùng với Doubar trong khi Rongar và Firouz tìm cách đối phó với những kể bắn tên mà thực chất là những cái đinh. Chúng nhỏ nhưng lại rất nguy hiểm và khó đối phó. Có lẽ kẻ tạo ra chúng đã cho chúng nhiều sức mạnh hơn nhiều so với cái vẻ ngoài của chúng.

*Bốp* Anh vụt mạnh cái cây, đập con quỷ nhỏ văng vào tường. Nó bị đập mạnh vào tường, rơi xuống đất rồi chết. Anh có thể thấy nhìn thấy vết máu tươi trên nơi nó đập vào.

- Máu và thịt.

Sinbad nói khi anh nhìn thấy xác con quỷ nhỏ. Doubar ngạc nhiên hỏi.

- Ý chú là những thứ này là sinh vật sống à.

Sinbad gật đầu với Doubar

- Em nghĩ rằng Bakbuk là một phù thủy Doubar.

- Cúi xuống Sinbad.

Firouz hét lên khi anh thấy một chiến binh búp bê bắn tên về phía Sinbad. Nghe theo lời cảnh báo của Firouz, Sinbad và Doubar nhanh chóng cúi rạp người xuống, họ di chuyển về phía Rongar và Firouz.

- Có cách nào tiếp cận chúng không?

Doubar hỏi ý kiến Sinbad. Lũ quỷ này có vẻ đông và rất hiếu chiến. Trong lúc Sinbad đang suy nghĩ thì Rongar phóng một lưỡi dao về phía một trong những tay cung thủ giết chết hắn.

- Em nghĩ cách của Rongar là hợp lý nhất.

Sinbad trả lời Doubar. Rongar rút lưỡi dao găm thứ hai nhưng chưa kịp phóng thì một tiếng nổ vang lên, cánh cửa phòng bật khỏi bản lề bay vào phòng và ngã lên những tên quỷ nhỏ. Maeve chạy vào phòng.

- Các anh không sao chứ?

Mọi người gật đầu, Sinbad ra hiệu cho tất cả đứng phía sau lưng anh trong khi anh bước tới gần, lật cánh cửa lên.

- Chúng trốn rồi. Mau đuổi theo.

Sinbad ra lệnh, toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn cùng anh truy lùng những kẻ đột nhập. Họ chạy qua phòng của một người đàn ông và dừng lại khi nghe tiếng hét của ông ta. Sinbad phá cửa chạy vào trong nhưng quá trễ. Ông ấy đã bị giết. Sinbad đững sững người nhìn người đàn ông bị giết tàn nhẫn. Anh quay lại nhìn thủy thủ đoàn của anh rồi như sực nhớ ra điều gì, anh kêu lên thảng thốt.

- BRYN.

Tiếng kêu của anh như một mệnh lệnh, tất cả cùng xoay lưng chạy về phía phòng ngủ của Bryn.

- CÚT ĐI!

Tiếng Bryn hét lên từ trong phòng rồi một cơn gió mạnh xuất hiện thổi bay cánh cửa phòng đi. Thủy thủ đoàn đứng nép vào tường né cơn gió mạnh rồi đi vào phòng cô chầm chậm.

- Bryn, có chuyện gì thế?

Sinbad nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng. Bryn khẽ lắc đầu, cô vẫn còn hoang mang trước những gì vừa xảy ra.

- Con búp bê đó, nó tấn công tôi. Tôi bối rối quá, tôi phản ứng lại và nó…

Cô nói rồi đưa mắt nhìn con búp bê nằm dưới sàn nhà trên vũng máu. Sinbad bước tới con búp bê anh đưa tay vẫy Maeve và Firouz lại gần.

- Hai người có giải thích được cho tôi điều này là gì không?

- Thật kinh ngạc. Nó là sự kết hợp hoàn hảo của khoa học và ma thuật – Firouz quan sát những gì anh đang nhìn thấy và nhận xét. – Các thân người có vẻ như được chế tạo bởi Bakbuk nhưng các bộ phận bên trong lại là kết quả của ma thuật.

- Tạo ra sự sống bằng ma thuật. – Maeve đáp lời.

- Cái đó như là da thật, xương và máu. – Firouz tiếp tục.

Trong lúc Sinbad, Maeve và Firouz đang vây quanh con búp bê vừa tử nạn thì một tiếng hét thất thanh vang lên khiến họ chú ý.

- Tiếng hét ở đâu vậy?

Maeve hỏi. Sinbad sau một giây im lặng để định hình giọng nói, anh vội vàng chạy ra ngoài, vừa chạy vừa nói

- Tiếng của Fallon.

Mọi người đuổi theo phía sau anh. Họ dừng lại trước cửa phòng Fallon nhưng cửa không mở được. Tiếng hét ở bên trong cho thấy cô ấy đang rất hoảng sợ.

- MAEVE!

Anh gọi tên Maeve, cô chạy tới trước cửa phòng tạo một quả cầu lửa và ném vào cánh cửa. *BÙM* Một tiếng nổ vang lên, cánh cửa bị phá sập, Sinbad nhanh như chớp lao vào phòng nhưng anh không thấy Fallon đâu cả. Tiếng hét vang lên từ phía nhà tắm. *Nhà tắm nữa sao?* Anh thầm nghĩ rồi chạy vào trong. Fallon đứng nép sát vào tường, những con quỷ nhỏ đe dọa tấn cống cô. Anh lao tới rút gươm và chém chết chúng rồi quay lại nhìn Fallon. Ánh mắt anh dừng lại nơi bồn tắm, Elyse đã bị giết. Anh lặng người, Fallon không kiềm chế được sự đau đớn và sợ hãi, cô gục trên vai anh. Maeve chạy vào trong nhà tắm tìm anh, những người khác đứng ở bên ngoài. Cô đứng sững lại khi hình ảnh Fallon và anh đập vào mắt cô, nhìn sự đau đớn trên gương mặt anh và vẻ suy sụp của Fallon cô biết có chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra. Cô bước lại gần họ rồi lặng người đi khi thấy xác một người phụ nữ trong bồn tắm. Cô ấy đã chết, rất đau đớn. Đó là Elyse, người yêu cũ của Hayden, một người phụ nữ đáng thương.

- SINBAD

Tiếng Doubar gọi bên ngoài lôi cả ba người ra khỏi những cảm xúc họ đang trải qua lúc này, bây giờ không phải là lúc để tiếc thương.

oOo

Hayden bị thương nặng. Xém nữa thì anh đã bị giết chết nếu như tên quỷ nhỏ đó nhắm chính xác hơn. Tuy nhiên đó chẳng phải là một tin đáng mừng bởi vì Kathlyn đã biến mất. Chúng đã bắt cóc cô ấy hay đúng hơn là Bakbuk đã bắt cóc cô ấy để làm mồi nhử và họ quyết định sẽ không làm hắn thất vọng.

- Doubar. Anh đi cùng em. Những người khác ở lại canh chừng. Nếu trời tối mà chúng tôi chưa về hãy cứ cho rằng điều tồi tệ nhất đã xảy ra đi.

Sinbad dặn dò thủy thủ đoàn của anh nhưng Maeve không đồng ý với sự sắp xếp vô lý của anh.

- Em đi cùng anh.

- Maeve, không được.

Sinbad lắc đầu từ chối yêu cầu của cô. Kathlyn đang bị Bakbuk bắt giữ. Nhìn nét lo lắng của Hayden anh hiểu rằng anh không muốn thử cái cảm giác mà anh ấy đang trải qua. Anh không thể để cô đi cùng để rồi lỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra với cô, anh sẽ phải ân hận.

- Hắn biết ma thuật Sinbad. Anh sẽ cần đến phép thuật của em. Em đi cùng anh.

- Maeve…..

Sinbad gọi tên cô nhưng cô không nghe. Cô bước ra ngoài và tìm kiếm ngựa. Anh nhìn bước chân bướng bỉnh của cô rồi lắc đầu. Cô đã muốn thì không ai có thể cản được.

- Hãy chăm sóc mọi người trong lâu đài. Đảm bảo là không có con quỷ nhỏ nào lảng vảng đâu đây làm nữa.

Anh dặn dò thủy thủ đoàn rồi vội vàng bước theo Maeve.

- Maeve, chờ anh.

oOo

Hayden, Maeve và Doubar đi về phía Bakbuk. Hắn tỏ ra rất vui mừng khi nhìn thấy họ nhưng họ thì không. Maeve nhìn hắn, đôi mắt cô long lên tức giận. Cô rút gươm đe dọa hắn.

- Maeve, bình tĩnh.

Doubar vội vàng ngăn cô lại.

- Ái chà, cô gái xinh đẹp. Tại sao lại nổi giận như thế. Cô nên nghe lời anh bạn to béo của cô đi. Những người bạn nhỏ của ta đang ở xung quanh cô đấy. Phía sau những bông hoa hay dưới một tảng đá ấy. Nào, bây giờ hãy bỏ vũ khí xuống đi.

-Cả ba người rút gươm ném xuống đất rồi leo xuống khỏi yên ngựa.

- Tôi hy vọng là Sinbad sẽ tham gia với chúng ta.

Nghe thấy câu hỏi của Bakbuk, ánh mắt Maeve càng trở nên tức giận. Cô lao về phía hắn mặc kệ việc những tên tay sai bé nhỏ của hắn có thể tấn công cô. Doubar vội vàng giữ cô lại. Ánh mắt anh đượm buồn.

- Bình tĩnh Maeve. Sinbad sẽ không muốn em liều lĩnh như thế.

Hayden nhìn hai người bạn của mình cũng không dấu được sự đau đớn. Anh nhìn Bakbuk rồi trả lời câu hỏi của hắn

- Sinbad đã chết rồi, cùng với những người khác. Mặc dù vậy anh ấy đã chết trong chiến đấu, anh ấy đã không đầu hàng.

Nói rồi anh im lặng nhìn xa xăm như đang tưởng nhớ người bạn của mình. Doubar buông một tiếng thở dài sầu não còn Maeve cố gắng giấu đi những giọt nước mắt trực trào trên bờ mắt. Ngược lại với sự đau đớn của Hayden, Doubar và Maeve. Bakbuk cười thích thú khi hắn nghe thấy tin tức mà theo hắn là tốt lành đó.

- Sinbad đã chết trong chiến đấu à? Anh ấy đã chết trong cuộc chiến với những món đồ chơi nhỏ bé? Ôi thật là cao cả.

Hắn bật cười khanh khách. Maeve nhìn hắn tức giận. Cô lao tới, tìm cách thoát khỏi bàn tay Doubar đang nắm chặt cánh tay mình.

- Thả em ra Doubar. Để em giết hắn.

Mặc kệ yêu cầu của Maeve, Doubar vẫn giữ chặt lấy cô. Bakbuk nhìn Maeve cười đắc chí.

- Hóa ra đây là bạn gái của Sinbad à. Thật đáng thương.

Hắn tiếp tục cười và bước tới Kathlyn.

- Rất không may là một số những người bạn của ta đã bị phá hủy. Nhưng không sao ta sẽ sáng tạo lại. Dù sao thì đó cũng là một nguyên nhân cao quý.

- Cái gì?

Hayden chau mày hỏi như quát khi nghe thấy hai chữ "cao quý" từ miệng hắn.

- Công lý, thuyền trưởng Hayden. Công lý. Ông biết mà đúng không, ông biết mà.

Hắn lải nhải cái gì đó mà mọi người không hiểu.

- Ngươi muốn tiền?

Hayden hỏi hắn, nhưng hắn lắc đầu. Hắn không cần tiền. Cái hắn cần là mạng sống của họ. Doubar và Hayden quay lại nhìn nhau. Họ không hiểu gã khùng này muốn cái gì. Maeve thì càng không hiểu. Cô đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh. Anh mắt cô dừng lại ở cỗ xe ngựa. Cỗ xe mà hôm qua cô đã cảm thấy như có tiếng động phát ra từ trong đó và hôm nay cô vẫn nghe thấy âm thanh đó. Âm thanh nghe như là tiếng cười nói, cãi vã. Trong lúc cô đang chăm chú lắng nghe những âm thanh từ cỗ xe ngựa và cố gắng tìm hiểu xem chúng là gì thì Bakbuk bắt đầu kể lại câu chuyện của hắn. Câu chuyện khiến cô chú ý. Hắn đã từng là một đứa trẻ đam mê phiêu lưu mạo hiểm. Đó là mơ ước của hắn. Hắn đã hy vọng rằng hắn có thể được Hayden chú ý bằng cách leo lên một ngọn cây nhưng nỗ lực đó đã khiến hắn bị ngã. Hắn bị gãy lưng sau tai nạn, bị mọi người xa lánh và đó là lý do hắn biến thành một kẻ như ngày hôm nay. Hắn nói rồi bước về phía cỗ xe ngựa, cỗ xe mà cô đang chú ý từ này đến giờ. Hắn mở cửa cỗ xe. Đó là cả một cỗ xe đầy những con búp bê, nhưng sinh vật giống bé nhỏ mà hắn đã tạo ra bằng ma thuật. Trong lúc hắn đang luyên thuyên về những con búp bê của hắn thì Sinbad xuất hiện. Anh ra hiệu cho mọi người giữ im lặng và thu hút sự chú ý của hắn.

- Ngươi định làm gì với chúng?

Maeve hỏi, thu hút sự chú ý của hắn. Thích thú với cái suy nghĩ Sinbad đã chết hắn bước tới gần Maeve, bạn gái của kẻ thù của hắn, nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt cô, bật cười khanh khách rồi trả lời.

- Ta tạo ra chúng để cần bằng cuộc sống. Cuộc sống mà bạn trai cô và những kẻ này đã hưởng thụ sau khi cướp mất cuộc sống của tôi.

Sinbad bước lại gần Kathlyn để giải thoát cô. Kathlyn giật mình khi anh đụng vào người cô và phản ứng của cô lúc đó cùng với cái nhìn của thủy thủ đoàn khiến Bakbuk nghi ngờ. Hắn quay lại và hét lên khi nhìn thấy Sinbad.

- SINBAD. Các bạn ta đã không giết chết được ngươi đêm qua.

Hắn lao về phía cỗ xe ngựa nhằm mục đích giải thoát những con quỷ nhỏ ở trong xe. Maeve tạo một quả cầu lửa trong tay toan ném về phía cỗ xe nhưng hắn nhảy lên xe và cô không nỡ xuống tay giết hắn. Sinbad lao tới tìm cách ngăn hắn lại. Cỗ xe lăn đi khi hắn và Sinbad giằng co.

- SINBAD!

Maeve vội vã đuổi theo anh. Cỗ xe lao xuống vách núi. Sinbad tìm cách ngăn Bakbuk lại và lôi hắn ta ra khỏi cỗ xe đang lao nhanh xuống vực nhưng hắn nhất quyết không chịu từ bỏ cỗ xe của hắn.

- SINBAD!

Maeve hét lên khi cô nhìn thấy cỗ xe lao dần xuống vực. Nghe thấy sự sợ hãi và lo lắng của Maeve, Sinbad hiểu có chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra và anh phải thoát khỏi cỗ xe này càng sớm càng tốt. Nhưng anh không thể để mặc Bakbuk giải thoát lũ quỷ của hắn cũng không thể để mặc hắn đối mặt với nguy hiểm. Một lần nữa, anh cố gắng kéo Bakbuk ra khỏi cỗ xe nhưng hắn cắn mạnh vào tay anh và đẩy anh ngã xuống đất. Hắn tìm cách mở cửa nhưng đã quá trễ. Cỗ xe đã rơi xuống vực vỡ nát.

- Sinbad.

Maeve chạy tới đỡ Sinbad dậy rồi họ cùng với Doubar, Hayden và Kathlyn chạy về phía vách núi. Tất cả những gì họ còn nhìn thấy là những mảnh vụn của cỗ xe sau khi rơi xuống. Không có cơ hội nào cho Bakbuk cả. Sinbad lắc đầu, anh vòng tay qua hông Maeve kéo cô lại gần.

- Anh ta suy cho cùng thì đáng thương hơn là đang giận.

Maeve nói khi cô nhìn những mảnh vỡ của cỗ xe còn vương trên tảng đá. Sinbad trầm ngâm nhìn xuống vách núi, anh lắc đầu rồi lên tiếng.

- Bakbuk bị tàn tật không phải là do tai nạn, mà là do lòng hận thù.

* * *

Anh bước tới vòng tay ôm lấy cô từ phía sau. Cô quay lại, chào anh bằng một nụ cười không thể ngọt ngào hơn rồi lại hướng ánh nhìn về phía chân trời.

- Họ sẽ hạnh phúc chứ?

Cô hỏi anh, anh gật đầu. Không cần phải hỏi lại anh cũng biết cô đang nói về ai.

- Tình yêu của họ đã được thử thách.

Maeve cười trước lời nhận xét của Sinbad khiến anh cảm thấy hơi nhột. Anh có nói gì sai không nhỉ?

- Lần trước, khi chúng ta gặp Kalila anh có nhớ chúng ta đã gặp một đôi nam nữ trong rừng không.

Sinbad chau mày, cố gắng lục lọi trong trí nhớ của anh. Thực lòng mà nói, anh có mấy khi quan tâm tới việc mình tình cờ gặp ai trên đường bởi vì thời gian đâu mà quan tâm, mà tình cờ gặp thì biết bao nhiêu người mà kể. Maeve quay lại nhìn anh, rõ ràng là anh không nhớ. Cô gõ lên đầu anh

- Đôi bạn trẻ chúng ta gặp trong rừng ấy.

- À!

Sinbad nhìn cô mỉm cười, hình như anh nhớ ra rồi.

- Anh có nhớ là hôm đó nhìn thấy họ anh đã nói gì không?

Sinbad chau mày thêm lần nữa khiến Maeve thở dài, nhưng trước khi cô gõ vào đầu anh một cái nữa anh cười rồi nói với cô.

- Anh nhớ rồi, nhưng có liên quan gì không?

Maeve cười lắc đầu

- Không, chỉ là em thấy những gì anh nói hôm nay khác với hôm đó.

Sinbad siết chặt hơn vòng tay mình quanh hông cô. Anh lắc đầu trước lời nhận xét của cô.

- Không, anh chỉ nói là Hayden và Kathlyn sẽ hạnh phúc chứ anh không nói là họ sẽ giống như đôi bạn trẻ nọ. Em biết đấy tình yêu và hôn nhân nó khác nhau nhiều lắm. Khi đã cưới rồi thì người ta phải…..Á.. Maeve, em giỡn kỳ vậy.

Maeve thúc mạnh cùi chỏ vào ngực anh khi anh bắt đầu luyên thuyên về sự khác biệt giữa tình yêu và hôn nhân. Một mớ lý thuyết suông của anh chàng chưa bao giờ biết phải làm thế nào để tán tỉnh một cô gái. Chẳng đáng tin tý nào. Cú thúc của cô khiến anh giật mình buông lỏng vòng tay anh quanh hông cô. Nhân cơ hội đó cô xoay người lại đẩy anh ra rồi bước đi không quên để lại cho anh một nụ cười ngọt ngào và khiêu khích.

- Anh ở lại đây suy nghĩ tiếp về tình yêu và hôn nhân đi. Em đi đọc sách đây.

Sinbad đứng trên boong tàu nhìn theo cô phù thủy của anh rồi mỉm cười. Không ai biết anh đang nghĩ cái gì trong đầu.

* * *

A/N: Hy vọng là các bạn thích tập này. Đây là một trong những tập mình thích nhất đấy. :)


End file.
